


In your light

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fili and Kili died, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Thorin Lives, past Battle of the five armies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„In letzter Zeit spüre ich vermehrt den Ruf gen Westen zu segeln“, bekannte Thranduil und holte Thorin damit aus seinen Gedanken. Der König unter dem Berge blieb abrupt stehen. „Ihr wollt uns also wieder den Rücken kehren?“ fragte er mit schneidender Stimme. (Spielt nach "Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere“, Thorin/Thranduil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Tokin, die Lyrics Sunrise Avenue und der Inhalt der Geschichte mir allein. Ich schreibe aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten und verdiene mit der Story kein Geld.

 

 

1\. Blinded

What kind of poison did you slip me when I wasn`t looking?  
What kind of hold do I have on you?  
And why do we do this?  
Why do we do these things we don`t wanna do at all?  
And why do we do this?

(Sunrise Avensue, Angels on a rampage)

 

„Es wäre ein Fehler, die Elben abzuweisen. Wir brauchen sie, so wie wir alle unsere Nachbarn brauchen werden, wenn der Erebor wieder werden soll, was er einmal war. Mir gefällt die Idee ebenso wenig wie dir und ich habe weder vergeben, noch vergessen was sie getan haben, aber im letzten Kampf haben sie an unserer Seite gestanden. Dafür haben sie mit ebenso viel Blut bezahlt, wie wir. Viele von ihnen sind gestorben, vergiss das nicht.“

Es behagte Thorin nicht, Balin so zu sprechen zu hören, doch er konnte nicht umhin, ihm Recht zu geben. Der alte Zwerge war schon immer ein guter Ratgeber gewesen und Thorin gab viel auf seine Meinung. Jetzt nachdem die Toten beerdigt und die Trümmer beseitigt waren, sowie die Wunden der Verletzten langsam zu heilen begannen, musste er als König unter dem Berg an die Zukunft denken. Die Elben waren die stärksten Abnehmer für das Gold und das Silber, sowie die Edelsteine, die die Zwerge im Erebor zu Tage förderten und sie brauchten den Handel mit den Elben, um sich die Güter leisten zu können, die sie für den täglichen Bedarf benötigten. Die Zwerge betrieben weder Ackerbau, noch Viehzucht, weshalb sie diese Dinge von den Menschen erwerben mussten, die im Moment dabei waren die Seestadt und die Stadt Thal wieder aufzubauen. Es wäre nicht weise es sich mit ihnen zu verderben, ebenso wenig wie mit den Elben. Aus diesem Grunde musste Thorin wohl oder übel die diplomatischen Beziehungen wieder aufnehmen, die seit der Vertreibung seiner Sippe durch den Drachen Smaug zum Erliegen gekommen waren. 

Es begann mit der Einladung einer ersten Delegation zu Ehren der Gefallenen und ein Teil von Thorin hoffte, dass die Elben lediglich einen niederen Vertreter Lasgalens schicken würden, doch zu seiner Überraschung brachte der Bote des Waldlandreiches die Zusage, dass der König persönlich kommen würde. Als Thorin auf den Mauern der Festung unter dem Berg stand und in der Ferne die goldenen Rüstungen schimmern sah, kamen Erinnerungen an die Schlacht der Fünf Heere in ihm auf, an Blut und Verderben und den Tod seiner beiden Neffen, doch er zwang sich sie zur Seite zu schieben. Mahal sei Dank war die Zeit des Krieges vorbei, jetzt galt es einen dauerhaften Frieden zu sichern. Der König unter dem Berg empfing die Abordnung auf seinem Thron sitzend, umgeben von seinen Gefährten mit klangvollen Worten, die Balin ihn vorher hatte auswendig lernen lassen, während die Gruppe der Elben vor ihm stand. Der Elbenkönig in seinen silbernen Gewändern und der filigranen Krone wirkte in den dunklen Hallen noch ätherischer und unirdischer als er es ohnehin schon war und sein Gesichtsausdruck, verschlossen wie immer und doch irgendwie anders als sonst, beunruhigte Thorin ohne dass dieser sagen konnte weshalb.

Es schien in einem anderen Leben passiert zu sein und tatsächlich war er damals ein anderer gewesen als er es jetzt war, als Thorin Thranduil zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Damals als sein Großvater Thror noch auf dem steinernen Thron saß, hatte Thorin neben seinem Vater und seinem Bruder gestanden. Noch jung an Jahren, kaum zwanzig Sommer wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war der Besuch der Elben das gewaltigste, das Thorin in seinem jungen Leben erlebt hatte und als der Blick des Elbenkönigs für den Bruchteil eines Moments den seinen streifte, stand sein Herz still, nur um dann um so schneller weiter zu schlagen. Selbst unter den Elben, die alle schön an Gestalt waren, ragte Thranduil, unendlich alt, würdevoll und von unirdischer Eleganz, mit seinen aristokratischen Gesichtszügen und den Augen, die wirkten wie brennendes Eis, heraus und Thorin kam nicht umhin sich zu wünschen, dass der Blick des Elben ihn noch einmal streifen würde. Doch das Gespräch mit Thror beanspruchte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Elbenkönigs, so dass Thorin nichts anders übrig blieb, als ihn stumm aus dem Schatten heraus zu mustern. Viel zu schnell war die Audienz zu Ende und die Elben kehrten in ihres eigenes Königreich zurück, doch Thorin dachte noch Tage später an diesen Besuch. Es war eine heimliche Faszination für den fremdartigen schönen Mann, der so anders war als die Zwergenmänner, die Thorin kannte. Doch dann kam Smaug und Thranduils Verrat an Thorins Volk, so dass danach von der einstigen Verehrung nur noch eine tiefe Abneigung übrig blieb, bis sie sich zuerst in Lasgalen und schließlich auf dem Schlachtfeld vor dem Erebor wiedersahen.

All diese Erinnerungen füllten Thorins Kopf, als er in das Antlitz des Elben vor sich sah. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, der durch die schwere Verwundung, die ihn beinah das Leben gekostet hätte, noch immer gezeichnet war, zeigte das zeitlos schöne Gesicht Thranduils keinen Makel, doch es waren seine Augen, die Thorin verändert vorkamen, Als seien sie von einer Melancholie erfüllt, die vorher nicht dagewesen war. Teilnahmslos erbot er seine Glückwünsche für Thorins Sieg über Azog und die Rückeroberung des Erebor und ebenso emotionslos nahm er an den sieben Tage dauernden Prozessionen zu Ehren der Toten teil, bevor er mit seiner Delegation in sein Reich zurückkehrte. 

„Das hat doch besser geklappt, als wir zu hoffen gewagt haben“, bekannte Balin, nachdem die Elben das Reich unter dem Berg verlassen hatten. „Immerhin sind alle Beteiligten noch am Leben.“ 

XXXXXX

Von diesem Tag an kam es zu einem regen Austausch an Besuchen um eine Einigung bezüglich des Handels zu treffen. Zwerge des Erebor reisten ins Waldlandreich, um über Diamantenpreise und die Reinheit des Goldes zu sprechen und Elben aus Lasgalen verweilten im Einsamen Berg, um Waffen und Werkzeuge einzukaufen. Trotzdem sah Thorin den neu gewonnenen Frieden mit Argwohn. Er war so zart, so zerbrechlich, dass ihn der kleinste Fehler zerstören konnte.

Es war zu Ehren des ersten Frühlings im Erebor, dass Thranduil selbst wieder an Thorins Tafel saß und dem Fest der Zwerge beiwohnte. Mit starrem Blick musterte der Elbenkönig das bunte Treiben um ihn herum, so als sei sein Körper zwar hier, sein Geist jedoch unendlich weit entfernt. Durins Volk war bekannt dafür, dass es gerne laut und heftig feierte und Thorin konnte sich denken, dass es für ein Mitglied des Volkes der Elben, die nicht gerade bekannt dafür waren, ihre Emotionen nach außen zu tragen, befremdlich wirken musste. Die letzte Stunde hatten sie schweigend nebeneinander verbracht, beide nicht willens sich leeren Floskeln hinzugeben, bis Thorin sich gezwungen sah, als guter Gastgeber zuerst das Wort zu ergreifen. „Noch etwas Wein?“ fragte er, indem er sich mit dem Krug in der Hand zum Elbenkönig herüber beugte.

Thranduil, der eben noch den Blick über die tanzenden Zwerge gleiten ließ, sah nun in Thorins Richtung. „Ich denke, ich hatte genug“, bekannte er, mit einer Geste zu seinem leeren Kelch. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich zurück ziehe.“

„Es ist kaum Mitternacht“, protestierte Thorin. „Und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Elben ohnehin keines Schlafes bedürfen.“

Der Elbenkönig verzog bei diesen Worten den Mund. „Es gibt so einige Missverständnisse über uns Elben“, erwiderte er gedehnt. „Doch wenn es Euch wirklich interessiert, können wir bei einem Gang unter den Sternen darüber sprechen.“

Misstrauisch sah Thorin den blonden Elben an. Bisher hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass Thranduil genauso wenig wie er selbst darauf brannte, Zeit miteinander verbringen zu müssen. Daher verwunderte ihn dieses Angebot über alle Maßen, doch er konnte keine Finte in dem Vorschlag des Elben erkennen, weshalb er schließlich nickte. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Es konnte nicht schaden, Thranduils Worten zu lauschen und dadurch vielleicht etwas mehr über sein Wesen und das seines Volkes zu erfahren. Der Elbenkönig erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Stuhl und stolzierte in Richtung Ausgang, wo er schließlich auf Thorin wartete. Gemeinsam durchquerten sie mehrere Gänge und Hallen, bis sie schließlich die Wachposten passierten, die das Haupttor bewachten.

Kaum, dass sie ins Freie getreten waren, ging eine sichtbare Veränderung mit dem Elbenkönig vor sich. Es schien, als sei eine große Last von ihm abgefallen als er endlich wieder unter den Sternen wandelte. Er atmete freier und sein Körper, der eben noch wie ein Bogen gespannt gewesen war, entkrampfte sich. Thorin wusste, dass die Elben ein Leben unter dem freien Himmel jeder Art von Behausung vorzogen. Der Lebensraum der Zwerge in den Hallen unter dem Berg behagte ihnen offensichtlich überhaupt nicht. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, direkt am Felsmassiv entlang. Die moosgrüne Robe des Elben raschelte bei jedem seiner Schritte, während Thorins Stiefel auf dem sandigen Untergrund knirschten. Der Zwergenkönig betrachtete den behauenen Stein voller Zufriedenheit, während Thranduils Blick hinauf zum Firmament gerichtet war. 

Plötzlich ergriff der Elbenkönig das Wort. „Es stimmt, dass wir nicht so häufig schlafen müssen, wie die Menschen oder die Zwerge. In den meisten Nächten meditieren wir und halten Zwiesprache mit unserer Umgebung, doch es gibt auch Nächte in denen wir schlafen. Dann verlangsamt sich unser Atem und unser Geist wandelt in anderen Welten, so wie es auch der eure tut.“

„Und wovon träumt der König des Waldlandreichs?“ platzte Thorin heraus.

„Ich denke, dass ist nicht von Belang für Euch“, erwiderte Thranduil mit einem fast unsichtbaren Lächeln. 

Diese Antwort hatte der Zwergenkönig beinah erwartet, dennoch enttäuschte sie ihn. Er selbst hatte in den Jahren des Exils ständig vom Erebor geträumt. Zuerst waren es die Bilder des Krieges gewesen, die ihn nachts heimgesucht hatten, doch je mehr Zeit verstrichen war, desto häufiger überwogen die Träume vom Leben in den Goldenen Hallen, von seiner Kindheit und Jugend im Reich unter dem Berg. Doch jetzt, wo er seine Heimat endlich zurückerobert hatte, waren die schlimmen Träume zurück gekommen. Es waren Erinnerungen an Blut und Tod, an Fili und Kili, die den Schlaf zu seinem Feind machten. Zu wissen wovon der Elbenherrscher träumte, wäre mit Sicherheit interessant gewesen.

„In letzter Zeit spüre ich vermehrt den Ruf gen Westen zu segeln“, bekannte Thranduil und holte Thorin damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Die Sehnsucht in die Unsterblichen Lande zu ziehen wird stärker mit jedem Jahr, das ich hier verweile und jetzt, wo Frieden zwischen unseren Völkern herrscht, spiele ich mit dem Gedanken dem Drang zu folgen.“

Der König unter dem Berge blieb abrupt stehen. „Ihr wollt uns also wieder den Rücken kehren?“ fragte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Thranduil, dessen Augen eben noch in die Ferne geblickt hatten, wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Nichts liegt mir ferner.“

„Und doch werdet Ihr uns feige im Stich lassen“, beharrte der Zwerg.

„Ihr seid noch nicht lange König Eures Reich. Später werdet Ihr vielleicht verstehen, wie schwer die Verantwortung des Herrschens wiegt. Seit Jahrtausenden habe ich diesen Thron inne, habe mein Volk nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen regiert...“, begann Thranduil seine Rechtfertigung.

„So wir Ihr uns in der Stunde unserer größten Not den Rücken zugekehrt habt!“ fuhr Thorin dazwischen.

„Ich habe getan was ich tun musste, um mein Volk zu schützen“, erklärte Thranduil seine Beweggründe. „Dies war nicht der Kampf der Elben. Viele wären gestorben ohne Sinn, denn einem Drachen hätten auch wir nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt.“

„Und wieder tut Ihr nichts anderes als einfach wegzulaufen“, unterstellte ihm der König unter dem Berg

Anstatt bei diesen Worten wütend zu werden, nahm Thranduils Gesicht einen resignierten Ausdruck an. „Ich habe diesem Reich alles gegeben, was ich vermochte und mehr: Meine Krieger, meine Gesundheit, meine Frau. Doch jetzt bin ich des Kämpfens müde. Es wird Zeit, dass ein anderer meinen Platz einnimmt. Mein Sohn wird der neue König des Waldlandreiches werden. Er wird es als seine Pflicht ansehen, jegliches Abkommen, das zwischen uns geschlossen worden ist, zu erfüllen. Ihr könnt unbesorgt sein.“

Thorin schnaubte verächtlich. „Euer Sohn ist kaum mehr als ein Knabe.“

„Legolas ist weit älter als Ihr“, gab Thranduil unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Ihr wisst genau was ich meine“, erwiderte der Zwerg. „Er hat nicht die nötige Reife für diese Bürde.“

Der Elbenkönig schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ihn gewissenhaft auf seine Aufgaben vorbereiten. Er ist ein gelehriger Schüler und er wird ein guter König sein.“

„Und was ist, wenn sich die Schatten wieder erheben? Wenn die Orks erneut in unsere Reiche einfallen?“ gab Thorin zu bedenken.

„So lange es Leben in Mittelerde gibt, wird es immer irgendeine Bedrohung geben, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Sohn damit fertig wird.“

Ohne es zu merken, waren sie bis zum Ende des Felsmassives und wieder zurück gegangen, so dass sie nun erneut vor dem Haupttor standen. Mit vor Wut brennenden Augen sah Thorin den König des Waldlandreiches an und Thranduil erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick. „Wenn das Eure Entscheidung ist, gibt es hier nichts mehr zu sagen“, polterte Thorin und stürmte davon, bevor Thranduil noch zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte. Ohne ein Wort des Grußes stapfte er an seinen Wachen vorbei, die sofort stramm standen, ins Innere des Berges. Im Grundes seines Herzens war er selbst erstaunt darüber, dass ihn das Geständnis des Elben so schockiert hatte, doch im Moment fühlte sich Thorin einfach nur im Stich gelassen. Thranduil war schon da gewesen, als der Zwergenkönig geboren worden war und egal wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen gestanden hatten, war er davon ausgegangen, dass es für immer so sein würde. Zu hören, dass der König des Waldlandreiches gen Westen segeln würde, bedeutete ungeahnte Konsequenzen, für ihn selbst, den Erebor und ganz Mittelerde. 

XXXXXX

Die Elben reisten zwei Tage später ab, ohne dass sich die beiden Herrscher noch einmal unter vier Augen gesehen hätten. Doch auch nachdem sie den Erebor verlassen hatten, ließ Thorin sein Gespräch mit Thranduil keine Ruhe. Obwohl er sich immer noch bis ins Mark getroffen fühlte, sah er sich doch zum Handeln gezwungen. Da der Elbenkönig keinen Zeitpunkt für seine Abreise genannt hatte, musste ihn Thorin wohl oder übel in absehbarer Zeit aufsuchen. Es gab noch so viel, worüber die sprechen mussten. Verträge über Holzlieferungen, erlaubte Passagen durch das Waldlandreich und diverse Handelsabkommen mussten aufgesetzt werden und Vorkehrungen für mögliche Kriege besprochen werden. Natürlich erbot sich Balin die Verhandlungen für ihn zu führen, doch Thorin lehnte sein Angebot dankend an. Der Elbenkönig war seine Angelegenheit und nur seine allein und daher würde er die Gespräche auch selbst führen. 

Mit einer Eskorte von zwei seiner Krieger machte sich Thorin schließlich auf den Weg. Die langen Sommertage eigneten bestens für eine Reise nach Lasgalen, da sie von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang reiten konnten und so nicht mehr als einen Tag brauchen würden, um vom Erebor ins Waldlandreich zu gelangen. Am Waldrand wurden sie bereits von einer Patrouille erwartet, die sie zum Palast des Elbenkönigs geleitete. Die Nacht war bereits vorgeschritten, als sie das Haupttor passierten von wo sie direkt zum Herrscher Lasgalens gebracht wurden. 

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Euch nicht so bald erwartet habe“, bekannte Thranduil, als Thorin mit seinen Männern vor den Thron trat. 

„Auch wenn ich Eure Entscheidung noch immer missbillige, so zwingen mich doch dringend nötige Absprachen Euch aufzusuchen“, erklärte Thorin seinen Besuch. 

Der Elbenkönig musterte ihn scharf, dann machte er eine Handbewegung in Richtung seiner Männer. „Wohl an, meine Wachen werden Euch zu Euren Quartieren geleiteten und wenn Ihr gespeist und ausreichend geruht habt, werden wir uns wieder treffen, um alles nötige zu besprechen.“

Thorin schüttelte angesichts dieses Angebots den Kopf. „Meine Begleiter könnt Ihr wohl in Eure Obhut nehmen, ich für meinen Teil bin weder müde noch hungrig, sondern möchte gern zum Wesentlichen meines Besuches kommen.“ Die beiden Zwergenkrieger protestierten verhalten, doch der König unter dem Berg bedeutete ihnen still zu sein und seine Entscheidung zu respektieren.

„Wir Ihr wollt.“ Thranduil erhob sich von seinem Thron. „Dann folgt mir in meine Räume, damit wir in Ruhe darüber sprechen können.“ Der Elb schritt anmutig vorweg und wartete nach einigen Meter, ob Thorin ihm folgen würde. Der Palast des Waldlandreiches glich einem Labyrinth, das in mehrere gewaltige Mammutbäume hineingebaut worden war. Überall hingen Lianen und Ranken von der Decke und armdicke Wurzeln bedeckten den Boden. Da Thorin seine Krieger zurückgelassen hatte und Thranduil nur von einem einzigen Wachposten begleitet wurde, war es fast ein privater Rundgang, während sie im Licht einer Laterne Wasserläufe auf Brücken überquerten, die aus Ästen geschaffen zu sein schienen und Treppen emporschritten, die aus den Bäumen selbst entstanden zu sein schienen. Die ganze Zeit sprachen sie kein Wort, bis sie an einem Torbogen stehen blieben, der mit elbischen Schriftzeichen bedeckt war. Thranduil wechselte mit dem Wachposten ein paar Worte in seiner Sprache, worauf ihm dieser seine Laterne übergab, sich anschließend verbeugte und neben der Treppe zurückblieb. Der Elbenkönig selbst trat durch den Bogen und bedeutete dem Zwerg dies ebenfalls zu tun.

„Willkommen im königlichen Flügel des Palastes“, sagte er zu seinem Besucher gewandt. „Hier werden wir die Ruhe haben, die wir brauchen, um Euer Anliegen zu erörtern.“

Mehrere Türen gingen von einer Art Vorraum ab und Thranduil öffnete die zu seiner Rechten, worauf ein Raum mit einem großen Tisch und mehreren Stühlen sichtbar wurde. Alles lag im kühlen Licht der Sterne, die den Raum durch das Fehlen einer Decke beleuchteten. „Setzt Euch“, gebot Thranduil, nachdem sie beiden den Raum betreten hatten und Thorin leistete etwas widerwillig Folge. Der Stuhl war zu groß für die Körpermaße eines Zwerges, so dass seine Beine in der Luft baumelten, als er hinauf geklettert war, doch er beklagte sich nicht, sondern gab sich so majästetisch wie möglich. Der Elbenkönig setzte sich nicht, sondern stellte zuerst die Laterne ab, nahm die Karaffe, die auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte und füllte ein Glas für sich und eines für den Zwergenkönig, bevor er ihm dieses reichte und dann gegenüber auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm. 

„Nun denn“, erwiderte er schließlich. „Dann lasst mich hören, welche wichtigen Dinge wir besprechen müssen.“

XXXXXX

Es dauerte die ganze restliche Nacht und eine ganze Karaffe voll des schweren Weines, bevor Thorin und der Elbenkönig alle Punkte besprochen hatten, die dem Zwerg wichtig waren und eine Einigung erzielt hatten. Als der Morgen graute, nahm der König unter dem Berg das Angebot doch an, sich zurück zu ziehen und ruhte bis zum Nachmittag, bevor er mit seinen Männer gen Erebor aufbrach.

Eigentlich hätte Thorin zufrieden sein müssen, in so vielen Punkten einen Konsens ausgehandelt zu haben, doch er fühlte sich weiter rastlos und kribbelig, so als habe er etwas wichtiges vergessen. Nachts lag er wach auf seinem Lager oder wanderte allein durch die Goldenen Hallen, doch nichts konnte die Unruhe vertreiben, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Da er sich sicher war, dass dies etwas mit Thranduil zu tun hatte, brach er schon nach wenigen Wochen erneut gen Lasgalen auf.

„Was begehrt der König unter dem Berg erneut, dass ich ihm nicht beim letzten Mal gegeben habe?“ fragte der Elbenkönig, als der Zwerg am längsten Tag des Jahres vor ihm stand. 

„Es scheint, dass die Liste dessen, was wir zu besprechen haben, länger ist, als der Bart eines Zwerges“, erwiderte Thorin nicht ohne ein Lächeln.

„Soll ich zuerst ein Mahl und ein Lager für Euch richten lassen?“ Thranduils Lippen kräuselten sich bei der Formulierung dieser Frage.

„Nein, ich denke, das hat Zeit“, gab der Zwergenkönig zurück. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen und als sich Thranduil erhob, folgte ihm Thorin erneut, bis sie den selben Raum erreicht hatten wie beim letzten Mal und wieder trennten sich ihre Wege erst, als der Morgen graute. Doch als der Zwergenkönig zwei Tage später in seiner Kammer unter dem Erebor saß, brachte ihm auch dieser Besuch keine Ruhe. Sein Inneres war nach wie vor in Aufruhr, ohne dass er sagen könnte warum und er zermarterte sich bereits den Kopf, welche Punkte ihm eine weitere Reise nach Lasgalen ermöglichen würden, ohne dass es nach einem Vorwand aussah.

In den kommenden Monaten bereiste Thorin das Waldlandreich zu jedem vollen Mond, bis der Winter hereinbrach und es unmöglich machte, den Erebor zu verlassen. Seine Berater sahen seine häufigen Besuche in Lasgalen mit Argwohn, doch Thorin beschwichtigte sie immer wieder und Dank Balins Fürsprache konnte er sie immer wieder davon überzeugten, dass die Reisen ein notwendiges Übel waren. Bei jedem seiner Besuche war Thranduil reserviert und doch nicht unfreundlich und beantwortete jede seiner Fragen mit unendlicher Geduld und auch als der Frühling schließlich hereinbrach und Thorin erneut den Palast Lasgalens aufsuchte, erwies ihm der Elbenkönig seine Gastfreundschaft, bewirtete den Zwerg mit einem wahrhaft königlichen Mahl und dem schweren roten Wein, den Thorin bereits kannte. Doch nachdem sie einige Zeit in ihrem üblichen Raum gesessen und dem Rebensaft ausreichend zugesprochen hatten, richtete Thranduil plötzlich das Wort an den König unter dem Berg.

„Nun sagt mir, Thorin Eichenschild, weshalb der König des Erebor erneut sein hart erkämpftes Reich verlässt.“

„Das habe ich doch bereits erwähnt“, antwortete Thorin mit schwerer Zunge. „Ich bin hier um über die Gewichte der Rubine und Saphire zu sprechen, die Ihr bei uns bestellt habt und über die verspätete Holzlieferung, die Ihr uns noch schuldet.“

„Nein, ich spreche von dem wirklichen Grund Eures Besuches.“ Thranduils irritierend blaue Augen bohrten sich in die seines Gegenübers, so als wollten sie ihn dadurch zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sprechen.

Doch er hatte nicht mit der Sturheit der Zwerge gerechnet. „Wollt Ihr mich narren?“ polterte Thorin. „Es gibt keinen anderen Grund.“

„Das denke ich schon“, beharrte der Elbenkönig. „Jeder Eurer Berater hätte für solche Nichtigkeiten kommen können und doch riskiert der König selbst die Reise nach Lasgalen.“

„Es ist meine Aufgabe die Verhandlungen zwischen uns zu führen“, erwiderte der König unter dem Berg.

„Ist das wirklich der einzige Grund?“ bohrte Thranduil nach.

„Was sollte es denn sonst sein?“ gab Thorin angriffslustig zurück.

„Sagt Ihr es mir.“ Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ablehnend verschränkte Thorin die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, worauf Ihr hinauswollt.“

„Wirklich nicht?“ fragte der Elbenmann.

„Nein“, knurrte der Zwerg.

Der Elbenkönig seufzte. „Wie schade, dann kenne ich Euch scheinbar besser, als Ihr Euch selbst kennt.“

Mit einem Ruck sprang der König unter dem Berg auf die Füße. „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mir hier unterstellen wollt, doch ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir nun scheiden, bevor Wörter fallen, die nicht mehr zurück genommen werden können.“

Thranduil machte eine resignierte Handbewegung. „Wie Ihr wünscht.“

XXXXXX

Thorin konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er den Weg zu den Räumen zurück gelegt hatte, die der Elbenkönig ihm und seinen Gefährten für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Das Gespräch mit Thranduil hatte ihn sich wie ein Tier fühlen lassen, das von einem Jäger in die Ecke gedrängt worden war und wie ein Tier kannte er im Moment nur eine einzige Antwort auf diese Bedrohung: Flucht. Anstatt sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer zur Ruhe zu legen, öffnete er die Tür zu dem Raum neben dem seinen, in dem seine beiden Begleiter schliefen. 

„Aufwachen!“ gebot Thorin, indem er mit der Laterne in der Hand, die beiden Zwerge an der Schulter rüttelte. Verschlafen setzten sich die Krieger auf und sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Wir verlassen das Waldlandreich jetzt sofort. Also packt eure Sachen zusammen.“

Die Zwerge taten wie ihnen befohlen und auch Thorin sammelte die wenigen Habseligkeiten ein, die er auf die Reise mitgenommen hatte, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu den Ställen, wo ihre Ponys neben den edlen Rössern der Elben auf sie warteten. Obwohl überall im Palast Elbenkrieger Wache standen, wurden die Zwerge nicht daran gehindert, als sie ihre Pferde sattelten und sie zum Tor führten. Scheinbar hatte der Elbenkönig seine Männer angewiesen Thorin und seinen Gefährten freies Geleit zu gewährleisten, denn niemand hielt sie auf, als sie sich auf den Rücken der Tiere schwangen und den Palast hinter sich ließen. Dank seiner häufigen Besuche kannte Thorin den Grünwald gut genug, um auch bei Nacht den Weg gen Heimat zu finden und der volle Mond spendete genug Licht um den Pfad zwischen den Bäumen nicht zu verlieren. Trotzdem war der Zwergenkönig froh, als sie bei Tagesanbruch endlich den Waldrand erreicht hatten. 

Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne tauchten das Gras der steinigen Steppe vor ihm in ein orangefarbenes Licht und weit am Horizont konnte Thorin bereits den Einsamen Berg ausmachen. Der König unter dem Berg lächelte bei dem Gedanken an das leckere Mahl, das Bombur ihnen bereiten würde, wenn sie den Erebor erreicht hatten und gab seinem Pony die Sporen. Flankiert von seinen beiden Männern, ritt der Zwergenkönig ins Freie. Vielleicht lag es an der tiefstehenden Sonne oder auch daran, dass er mit den Gedanken schon fast zu Hause war, dass er die Orks nicht bemerkte, die sich zwischen den Felsen versteckt hatten. Mit einem flirrenden Geräusch flogen die Pfeile auf sie zu und ehe sich Thorin versah, stürzten seine Begleiter tödlich getroffen aus dem Sattel.

Sofort war die Hand des Königs unter dem Berg an seinem Schwert, doch bevor er handeln konnte, durchzuckte ihn ein brennender Schmerz.

 

Tbc ...


	2. In your light

2\. In your light

Here we are to find something  
Here we are to make a move  
And I just need a little bit  
I just need a little bit love  
You just need a little bit love

(Sunrise Avenue, Little Bit Love)

 

Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung hielt sich Thorin auf seinem Pony. Obwohl er es inzwischen geschafft hatte, den schwarzen Pfeil aus seiner Schulter zu ziehen, brannte die Wunde wie Feuer. Seine Sicht verschwamm immer wieder, so dass die Bäume vor ihm den Platz zu wechseln schienen und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer den Pfad zwischen ihnen zu finden. Es hatte ihn wertvolle Zeit gekostet, die Orks abzuhängen, indem er kreuz und quer durch den Wald geritten war. Die Geschöpfe Mordors hatten eine natürlich Abscheu gegen den Grünwald, was ihn am Ende gerettet hatte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Thorin einen Kampf nicht gescheut, doch verletzt in dem unbekannten Gelände in dem er nicht ausmachen konnte, wie zahlreich seine Gegner waren, hatte er wohl oder übel die Flucht vorgezogen. Der Zickzack-Kurs hatte jedoch den Nachteil, dass sich der Zwerg vollkommen verirrt hatte. Am Stand der Sonne konnte er abschätzten, dass er bereits seit Stunden durch den Wald ritt und jede Wegbiegung erschien der letzten zu gleichen. Ein quälender Durst verursacht durch den hohen Blutverlust hatte seine Lippen aufspringen lassen und seinen Verstand benebelt. Immer öfter entglitten die Zügel seinen tauben Fingern, doch Thorin wusste, wenn er erst der Schwäche nachgab und vom Pferd kippte, war er unweigerlich verloren. Er musste versuchen, den Palast des Elbenkönigs zu finden, bevor ihn seine Kräfte endgültig verließen.

Der Zwerg hatte schon fast jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, als er Thranduils Herrschersitz endlich hinter einem Wasserlauf auftauchen sah. Die beiden Elben, die davor Wache standen, schienen ihn im selben Moment gesehen zu haben wie er sie, denn eben hob der eine ein Horn an seine Lippen, um ein Signal erschallen zu lassen. Das letzte, das Thorin hörte, war der Ton des Instruments der hell und klar in den Wald hinein rief, dann sank der König unter dem Berg seitlich von seinem Pferd und war bewusstlos, noch bevor sein Körper auf den Waldboden aufschlug.

XXXXXX

Zwischen Träumen von Feuer und Blut kam Thorins Bewusstsein immer mal wieder kurz an die Oberfläche, doch die Momente reichten nur, um festzustellen, dass er auf weißen Laken lag. Der Zwergenkönig roch den herben Geruch von Kräutern, vermischt mit der kupfernen Essenz des Blutes und etwas eklig fauligem, dass wohl Gift sein musste. Thranduil stand mit einigen fremden Elbenmännern um ihn herum und betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll, doch Thorins Zunge war zu dick und sein Mund zu trocken, um ein Wort an sie zu richten und noch während sie in elbischer Sprache miteinander redeten, verschwamm ihm die Sicht, sein Verstand wurde nebelig und er driftete erneut ins Traumland.

XXXXXX

„Es steht nicht gut, mein Herr Thranduil“, eröffnete der Heiler seinem König, während er die Verbände entfernte, damit der Elbenherrscher einen Blick auf die Stelle werfen konnte, wo der Pfeil den Zwerg getroffen hatte. „Die Wunde ist nah am Herzen und das Gift hatte genug Zeit sich auszubreiten.“

Thranduil nickte nachdenklich, während seine Augen an der Stelle hafteten, wo das Orkgift das Fleisch des Zwergenkönigs dunkel verfärbt hatte. Thorins Schulter war dick geschwollen und aus der Wunde sickerte stinkender grüner Eiter hervor „Es wäre fatal, wenn der König unter dem Berg in unserer Obhut sterben würde“, sagte er mehr an sich selbst als an die Männer vor ihm gewandt.

„Wir tun, was in unserer Macht steht, mein König“, erwiderte der Elb. „Wir wechseln die Athelas Umschläge jede halbe Stunde, doch das Fieber des Zwerges scheint trotzdem zu steigen.“

„Ich verstehe“, gab der König des Waldlandreiches zurück. Tatsächlich war Thorins Gesicht aschfahl und schweißnass. Seine Augen zuckten hinter den geschlossenen Lider hin und her, als würde er von bösen Träumen heimgesucht und er atmete flach und stoßweise. „Tut weiter was ihr könnt, während ich eine Nachricht zum Erebor schicken lasse.“

„Ja, mein Herr.“ Die Heiler verbeugten sich ehrerbietend, als der Elbenkönig an ihnen vorbei schritt und aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

XXXXXX

„Denkst du, es ist klug so zu handeln?“ Legolas helle Augen suchten den Blick seines Vater, der eine der alten Schriftrollen überflog, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag.

„Es ist vielleicht nicht weise, aber es die einzige Möglichkeit“, erwiderte Thranduil, dann rollte er die Schrift zusammen und legte sie beiseite.

„Denk daran, was Tauriel passiert ist, als sie ihr Licht mit diesem Zwerg teilte“, warf der Königssohn ein.

„Du willst mich doch nicht mit diesem Balg auf eine Stufe stellen“, gab Thranduil scharf zurück. Noch immer hatte er es der jungen Frau, die Oberste seiner Wachen gewesen war, nicht verziehen, dass sie einfach seine Befehle missachtet hatte. „Tauriel war ein Kind, das nicht wusste, was es da tat. Ich weiß es sehr wohl.“

Nach der großen Schlacht, in der der junge Zwerg Kili den Tod gefunden hatte, war Tauriel in Depressionen versunken und hatte ihr Leben aus Gram selbst beendet. Aber von solchen Torheiten war Thranduil weit entfernt.

Legolas jedoch war nicht so leicht zu beschwichtigen. „Trotz allem ist es ein schwerer Zauber. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um deine Gesundheit, Adar.“

Der Blick des Elbenkönigs wurde für einen Moment weich, als er seinen Sohn musterte. „Das ist unnötig. Mir geht es gut.“

Der junge Elb atmete hörbar aus. „Dann willst du es also wirklich auf dich nehmen?“

Thranduils Gesicht bekam einen entschlossenen Ausdruck. „Ja, ich werde mein Licht mit ihm teilen und hoffen, dass es ausreicht, um seines erneut zu entflammen.“

XXXXXX

Als Thorin wieder zu sich kam, war die Nacht über die Kammer hereingebrochen in der sein Bett stand. Eine einsame Laterne brannte auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm und tauchte den Raum in ein warmes, angenehmes Licht. Vorsichtig regte sich Thorin in den Laken um herauszufinden, wie es um ihn stand. Die Wunde in seiner Schulter schmerzte zwar immer noch, aber es war nun eher ein dumpfes Pochen, als die sengende Pein, die er verspürt hatte, als er das letzte Mal erwacht war. Sein Kopf fühlte sich weiter verhangen an und seine Kehle brannte vor Durst. 

Stöhnend versuchte der Zwerg sich aufzusetzen, doch sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. In diesem Moment kamen starke Arme, die ihn stützten und ihm gleichzeitig einen Kelch Wasser an die Lippen hielten. „Trinkt langsam, mein Herr“, hörte er die Stimme des Heilers, die er auch in seinen Fieberträumen immer wieder vernommen hatte. 

Trotz der Warnung saugte Thorin gierig das kühle Nass in sich hinein, bis er seine geschwollene Zunge und die trockene Kehle genug gekühlt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich von dem Elben zurück in die Kissen betten. „Die Wunde?“ brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Sie heilt, mein Herr“, antwortete der Heiler. „Aber es wird noch einige Zeit dauern. Euer Körper braucht viel Ruhe.“

„Das Gift“, wandte Thorin flüsternd ein.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen“, erwiderte der Elbenmann. „Ihr werdet wieder gesund.“

„Danke“, murmelte der Zwerg kaum hörbar. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf begann wieder dichter zu werden und nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, überhaupt noch die Augen offen zu halten.

„Dankt nicht mir“, hörte Thorin den Heiler wie aus weiter Ferne sagen. „Dankt meinem Herrn Thranduil. Und nun schlaft.“

Der Zwergenkönig knurrte etwas unverständliches und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

XXXXXX

Es war das Geräusch von raschelndem Stoff, das Thorin am nächsten Tag weckte und er war kaum überrascht, als er die Augen aufschlug, den Elbenkönig neben seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zur vergangenen Nacht fühlte sich der Zwerg sehr viel ausgeruhter und frischer. Trotzdem versuchte er dieses Mal gar nicht erst sich aufzurichten, sondern musterte den Elben aus den Kissen heraus. Thranduil hatte auf die Insignien seiner Macht verzichtet und trug weder Krone noch sonstigen Schmuck, bekleidet war er mit einer einfachen silbernen Tunika über einer ledernen Leggins und kniehohen Stiefeln. 

„Meine Männer dachten, Ihr seid tot, als sie Euch fanden“, sagte Thranduil statt einer Begrüßung.

Der Zwergenkönig lächelte schwach. „Es braucht schon etwas mehr als einen Orkpfeil um mich zu töten.“

Natürlich wussten beide Männer, dass das eine Lüge war und wie nah Thorin in den vergangenen Tagen am Rand des Todes gestanden hatte, doch keiner von beiden befand es als nötig, dies nun auszusprechen, stattdessen erwiderte Thranduil: „Ich habe einen Raben zum Erebor geschickt. Eure Männer sind schon unterwegs hierher.“

„Und die Orks?“ hakte der Zwerg nach.

„Meine Soldaten haben nicht eher geruht bis sie den Spähtrupp gefunden und die Orks getötet hatten“, antwortete der Elbenkönig. „Euren Männern droht keine Gefahr.“

Erleichtert atmete Thorin aus. „Mahal sei Dank.“

„Sie haben auch die beiden toten Zwerge beerdigt, die die Orks zurückgelassen hatten, bevor die wilden Tiere sie reißen konnten“, fügte der Elb hinzu.

Der König unter dem Berg nickte anerkennend. „Das war sehr großzügig von Euch.“

„Es war das mindeste“, erwiderte Thranduil ernst.

„Trotzdem bin ich Euch zu Dank verpflichtet“, gab Thorin zurück.

„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Der Elbenkönig erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ruht Euch aus. Ich denke, Eure Männer werden bald hier sein.“ Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch Thorins Stimme rief ihn zurück. „Thranduil.“

Überrascht drehte der Elb sich um und sah zu Thorin herab. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihn der Zwergenkönig direkt ansprach ohne die Form zu wahren. „Ihr hattet Recht.“

„Tatsächlich?“ fragte der Elbenmann, indem er erneut neben das Bett des Zwerges trat.

„Ich hatte Euch noch aus einem anderen Grund aufgesucht“, gab der König unter dem Berg zu. 

Interessiert legte Thranduil den Kopf schief. „Und der wäre?“

Thorin merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg, doch er hatte sich schon zu weit vorgewagt, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. „Um Euch zu bitten, nicht zu gehen.“

„Ihr wollt nicht, dass ich gen Westen segele?“ Verwirrt runzelte der Elbenkönig die Stirn.

Der König unter dem Berg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Thranduils kristallklare Augen bohrten sich in die des anderen Mannes. „Ich dachte immer, es würde Euch freuen, wenn ich eines Tages diese Welt verlasse.“

„Das tut es aber nicht“, bekräftigte Thorin seine Aussage ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, es ängstigt mich.“

„Der König unter dem Berg hat Angst? Wovor?“ hakte der König des Waldlandreiches nach.

„Ihr seid das einzige, was zwischen mir und dem Wahnsinn steht“, erklärte Thorin. „Nur meine Gefühle für Euch haben mich davon abgehalten, dem Goldfieber zu verfallen. Zuerst die Wut und jetzt … mehr.“

Die Augenbrauen des Elben hoben sich fragend. „Ich bin Euer Schild gegen den Wahnsinn?“

Es hörte sich unglaublich an, aber auch wenn Thorin es nicht so formuliert hätte, war es dennoch passend. „Ja.“

Thranduils Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Das ist gut.“

„Findet Ihr?“ erwiderte der Zwergenkönig überrascht. 

„Ja. Weil ich nun weiß, dass ich mein Licht mit dem richtigen geteilt habe, Thorin Eichenschild.“Es erschien dem Zwergenkönig wie in Zeitlupe, als sich der Kopf Thranduils immer weiter zu ihm senkte, bis die Lippen des Elben schließlich die seinen berührten. Überwältigt schloss Thorin die Augen, aus Angst davor dem Anblick des schönen Gesichts über dem seinen nicht gewachsen zu sein. Der Mund des Elbenkönigs schien eigentümlich weich an Thorins rauen Lippen, wie Seide auf Schleifpapier. Seine glatte Haut war ein starker Kontrast gegen das bärtige Gesicht des Zwerges, doch das schien den Elben nicht zu stören. Ein angenehmer Geruch wie von Wald und Sonne ging von Thranduil aus und Thorin wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, aus Angst davor den Moment zu zerstören. Es schien ihm, als wäre sein Kopf plötzlich freier, als würden seine Wunden auf einen Schlag heilen und als wäre sein Herz so leicht, dass es gleich davon flog. Auch wenn es Thorin so vorkam als habe der Kuss eine Ewigkeit gedauert, so waren es tatsächlich wohl nur Sekunden, bis sich der Elbenkönig von ihm löste.

Im Gegensatz zu Thorin, dessen Wangen brannten vor Hitze, wirkte Thranduil genauso ruhig wie zuvor. „Das kam überraschend“, sagte der Zwergenkönig verschmitzt.

„Aber hoffentlich nicht ungelegen?“ fragte der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches nach.

Der Zwerg lächelte, etwas das er so seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte. „Nicht im geringsten.“

XXXXXX

Tatsächlich kamen die Zwerge keine Stunde später in Lasgalen an. Die Gruppe, angeführt von Dwalin und Bofur war außer sich darüber, dass ihr König bei einem Angriff verletzt worden war und es kostete Thorin viel Geduld und Mühe ihnen verständlich zu machen, dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten. Trotzdem bestand Dwalin darauf, dass sie bis zu ihrer Rückkehr zum Erebor am Bett ihres Königs Wache halten würden, was Thorin zwar durchaus nobel fand, was aber ebenso bedeutete, dass er mit Thranduil nicht noch einmal ungestört sein würde.

Während die Zwerge ihren König umsorgten, stand der Elbenkönig selbst in seiner privaten Kammer auf dem Balkon und lauschte gedankenverloren den Geräuschen des Waldes. Als Elbenmann hatte er von Natur aus ein sehr viel feineres Gehör als ein Mensch oder auch ein Zwerg, doch an diesem Tag schien es ihm, als würde er die Laute dort draußen mit einer Klarheit hören, die er seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr sein eigen hatte nennen können. Als habe er die Welt durch einen Schleier wahrgenommen, der jetzt plötzlich verrutscht war und ihn die Dinge wieder in ihrer wirklichen Gestalt sehen ließ. Zu lange hatte sich Thranduil vor der Welt verschlossen, hatte den Fokus einzig und allein auf sein Reich beschränkt und alles andere ausgesperrt. Gefühle zuzulassen bedeutete seine Barrieren senken zu müssen auch auf die Gefahr hin, verletzt zu werden. Und wenn man unsterblich war wie er selbst, konnte man nur verletzt werden. Selbst die Liebe zu einem Elben hatte ihn nicht vor diesem Schmerz bewahrt und die Lebensspanne der anderen Völker Mittelerdes war einfach zu kurz, als dass eine Beziehung mit einem ihrer Bewohner zu mehr führen konnte als einem heftigen Taumel der Gefühle, doch danach würde er abermals allein sein. 

Es überraschte Thranduil selbst wohl am meisten, dass er den schützenden Kokon der Einsamkeit nun für einen Zwerg riskieren würde. In seinem ganzen langen Leben hatte er noch nie das Verlagen nach einem Mitglied von Durins Volk gehabt, doch Thorin Eichenschild war auch nicht irgendein Zwerg. Es war bereits zu erahnen gewesen, als der König des Waldlandreiches den jungen Thorin neben dem Thron seines Großvaters hatte stehen sehen. Ein Junge noch, selbst nach Zwergenmaßstäben, so stolz, so voller Leben, ein Bild von einem Zwerg und doch gleichzeitig noch unfertig, nicht mehr als eine schöne Hülle voller Hochmut und Arroganz, so dass der Elbenherrscher nicht mehr als einen Blick für ihn gehabt hatte. Es hatte der Entbehrungen, des Verlustes und dem unbändigen Willen sein Zuhause zurückzuerobern bedurft, um aus ihm den Mann zu machen, der er heute war und den Thranduil begehrte. Was für ein befremdlicher Gedanke. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Thorin Eichenschild einmal so wichtig für ihn werden würde. 

Es war nicht so, als ob Thranduil in den letzten tausend Jahren enthaltsam gelebt hätte. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau und dem Ende seiner einzigen wahren Liebe hatte es immer mal wieder jemanden in seinem Leben gegeben, elbischer oder auch menschlicher Natur, mit dem er Bündnisse körperlicher oder auch seelischer Art geschlossen hatte, um das Loch in seiner Existenz vorübergehend zu füllen, doch Gefühle jenseits der Begierde waren nie im Spiel gewesen. Und auch jetzt war Thranduil vorsichtig in der Wahl seiner Worte. Liebe war etwas zerbrechliches, kostbares, das einen mit Haut und Haar verschlang und das man nur allzu leicht verlieren konnte. Erst recht, wenn das Objekt der amourösen Avancen nicht unsterblich war. 

XXXXXX

Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die Thorin vermissen würde, wenn er wieder daheim im Erebor sein würde, doch die Badekammern der Elben gehörten definitiv dazu. Im Gegensatz zu den Zwergen, die in den kalten Bächen badeten, die im Berg entsprangen, nutzten die Elben vulkanische Wärme um das Wasser, welches sie in steinerne Bassins leiteten, zu erwärmen und sich dort ausgedehnten Baderitualen hinzugeben.

Der Stein des Wasserbeckens, welches in den Fußboden eingelassen worden war, war so dunkel, dass das Wasser darin fast schwarz wirkte. Ungeschickt entledigte sich Thorin seiner Stiefel, der Hose und des Leinenhemdes, welches ihm die Zwerge aus dem Erebor mitgebracht hatten und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Nach einer Woche war seine Wunde inzwischen fast verheilt, weshalb er keiner Verbände mehr bedurfte, doch das Bewegen des linken Arms war weiter schmerzhaft und nur eingeschränkt möglich. Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn er die Hilfe der Elbenfrau, die ihn zusammen mit Dwalin zur Badekammer begleitet hatte, angenommen hätte, doch Thorin bestand darauf, das letzte bisschen Privatsphäre zu behalten, das ihm noch geblieben war, weshalb auch Dwalin draußen vor der Tür wartete, nachdem er den Raum vorher gründlich untersucht hatte. Seufzend ließ Thorin einen Fuß in das warme Wasser gleiten, dann den zweiten und schließlich stieg er langsam die Stufen des Bassins hinunter, bis ihm das Wasser bis zum Nabel ging. Auch wenn er als Zwerg nicht übermäßig viel auf Körperpflege gab, konnte er nicht umhin es zu genießen, wie die warmen Wogen ihn umspülten und den Geruch nach Schweiß und Krankheit abwuschen.

Nachdem er sich auf einer steinernen Bank im Becken niedergelassen hatte, legte Thorin die Arme auf dem Beckenrand ab und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, um sich zu entspannen. Das Wasser reichte ihm nun bis zur Brust und ließ ihn sich wie in einem warmen, sicheren Kokon fühlen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er dem Plätschern des Wassers, bis sein Kopf schläfrig und seine Glieder schwer wurden. Doch gerade als er beinah eingeschlafen war, hörte Thorin das Geräusch von Schritten. Nackte Füße bewegten sich über den Steinboden, dann vernahm er das Rascheln von Stoff und schließlich das Schwappen von Wasser, als eine Person die Treppe des Bassins hinabstieg. Einen Angriff erwartend zog Thorin alle Muskeln zusammen, bereit zum Sprung, sicher dass er den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hatte, doch als er die Augen aufschlug, um sich auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen, erkannte er in ihm den Elbenkönig, der kaum eine Körperlänge entfernt im Wasser stand. Thranduil trug nicht mehr als eine braune Leggins, die durchnässt vom Wasser wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte. Sein alabasterfarbener Brustkorb stand in herbem Kontrast zu dem dunklen Becken und Thorin konnte wieder einmal nicht umhin, die Makellosigkeit seiner Erscheinung zu bewundern. Obwohl sich der Elbenherrscher gerade seiner Tunika entledigt hatte, umrahmten seine Haare perfekt sein Gesicht und fielen einem silbrigen Wasserfall gleich über seine Schultern. Im Gegensatz zu Thorin, der bis zur Brust im Wasser saß, reichte es Thranduil gerade bis über das Knie.

„Thranduil“,, brachte Thorin überrascht hervor, indem er sich aufrappelte. „Was tut Ihr hier?“

„Schsch.“ Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, dann presste er eine Hand auf Thorins Schulter und bedeutete ihm bestimmt sich wieder zu setzen. „Entspannt Euch. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Thorin hingegen konnte die Ruhe des Elbenkönigs nicht teilen. „Wie seid Ihr hier hereingekommen? Hat meine Wache Euch etwa gesehen?“

„In meinem Reich kenne ich viele Wege abseits der Wege“, erklärte Thranduil geheimnisvoll.

Trotz dieses kryptischen Satzes war Thorin nicht annährend beruhigt. „Aber was ist, wenn jemand reinkommt und Euch sieht?“

Thranduil griff sich einen der gläsernen Flakons, die am Beckenrand standen und benetzte den Schwamm in seiner Hand mit einer wohlriechenden Flüssigkeit, dann ging er im Wasser auf die Knie und begann damit die Brust des Zwergenkönigs zu waschen. Thorins Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, fasziniert und geschockt gleichermaßen. „Was könnte er sehen? Tue ich etwas unrechtes, indem ich Euch wasche? Oder etwa indem ich Euch küsse?“ Der Elbenkönig lächelte versonnen, dann beugte er sich vor und berührte mit den Lippen sacht den Mund des Zwerges.

Der König unter dem Berg schluckte hart. „Habt Ihr keine Angst?“ fragte er, nachdem sie sich erneut von einander getrennt hatten. 

Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches hielt für einen Moment damit inne, den anderen Mann zu waschen, sondern legte stattdessen den Kopf schief, so als müsse er über die Antwort einen Moment nachdenken, bevor er sagte: „Nein. Das habe ich nicht. Ich bin zu alt, um mir über die Gedanken anderer den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“ Dann fuhr er damit fort Thorins Oberkörper zu waschen, während dieser darum kämpfte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. 

Fest presste der Zwerg seine Beine zusammen, froh darüber, dass das Wasser so dunkel war, dass ihm die Schande erspart blieb seine Erregung offenlegen zu müssen. Falls Thranduil seinen Zustand bemerkte, zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen haftete sein Blick an dem Schwamm, mit dem er nach Thorins behaarter Brust seinen Bauch, seine Schultern und Arme eingeseift hatte. Der Körper des Elben war dem des Zwergenkönigs dabei so nah, dass er Thranduils Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte und schließlich konnte Thorin nicht mehr an sich halten. Seine Hand, die eben noch auf dem Beckenrand gelegen hatte, griff den Elbenherrscher im Genick und zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran. Hungrig sah der König unter dem Berg in die kristallklaren Augen seines Gegenübers, dann presste er seine Lippen verlangend auf die des Elben. Mit der ganzen ungezügelten Kraft eines Zwerges ließ er Thranduil schmecken, was er war und wie er war und der Elbenkönig antwortete, indem er seinen Mund öffnete und Thorin alles gab, was dieser begehrte. Die Hände des Elben vergruben sich in den schwarzen Strähnen von Thorins Haar, auf der Suche nach Halt und der Bart des Zwerges kratzte über Thranduils glatte Haut, doch das war egal. Alles was zählte war der Moment, nichts weiter. Als sie sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später von einander lösten, atmeten die beiden Männer schwer. Thorins Wangen glühten vor Erregung und er stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass auch die kühle Fassade des Elben Risse bekommen hatte.

„Ich muss Morgen abreisen“, keuchte Thorin schließlich.

Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches nickte. „Ich weiß.“

„Und ich fürchte, meine Berater werden mich nicht so schnell wieder nach Lasgalen reisen lassen“, fügte der Zwergenkönig hinzu.

„Ich weiß“, wiederholte Thranduil seine Worte.

Einen langen Moment sagte keiner von beiden etwas, dann – so als hatten sie eine stille Übereinkunft geschlossen – bewegten sich ihre Körper im gleichen Moment aufeinander zu. Als sie sich dieses Mal küssten, öffnete Thorin seine Beine, um den Elben so nah es ging an sich zu ziehen und es war ihm egal, dass dieser seine Erregung spürte. Und als sich lange Finger um sein erigiertes Geschlecht schlossen, verabschiedete sich sein Verstand endgültig von seinem Körper und ließ ihn in einer Wolke der Ekstase zurück.

 

 

Tbc ...


	3. Shining

3\. Shining

Please, let me in, feel the pulse inside.  
Race the speed of the beat.  
Take a chance with me, a way towards something.  
No one knows, what`s to come

(Sunrise Avenue, Damn Silence)

 

Der Empfang im Erebor war warm und herzlich und Thorin freute sich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Beinah jeder Zwerg des Königreiches unter dem Berg war gekommen, um den genesenen König zu begrüßen und ihm zuzujubeln. Die rangniederen Zwerge beließen es damit, sich zu verbeugen und ihm Segenswünsche zuzurufen, während die ranghöheren Zwerge und seine Freunde ihm auf die Schulter klopften und ihn umarmten. Balin hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen, als er ihn sah und drückte ihn länger als die anderen Zwerge es wagten. Seit Thrors Tod und Thrains Verschwinden war der alte Zwerg so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur für Thorin gewesen und er genoss die Zuneigung Balins in vollen Zügen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich ihm gegenüber seltsam schuldig, wenn er an die brennende Leidenschaft dachte, die er dem Elbenkönig entgegenbrachte und er hatte das Bedürfnis sich ihm anzuvertrauen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Balin es nicht gutheißen würde.

Bei erster Gelegenheit nahm er den alten Zwerg daher beiseite und ging mit ihm in seine private Kammer, um mit ihm ungestört sprechen zu können.

„Als der Rabe aus dem Grünwald eintraf, hatte ich wirklich Sorge, dass ich auch noch den letzten aus Durins Geschlecht fallen sehen würde“, sagte Balin mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich will nicht leugnen, wie nah ich bereits vor Mahals ewigen Kammern gestanden habe“, erwiderte Thorin ernst. „Ohne Thranduils Hilfe wäre ich heute nicht hier.“

Der alte Zwerg legte seine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter des Jüngeren. „Es freut mich, dass der Frieden offenkundig auch euch erreicht hat.“

„Das hat er und noch mehr.“ Thorin wappnete sich dafür nun Balins Missfallen anhören zu müssen, doch sein Freund nickte nur verstehend. „Du hattest schon früher eine Obsession mit diesem Elben.“

„Ja“, bekannte der König unter dem Berg. „Und wie es scheint ist dieses Verlangen nun beidseitig.“

Mit ernstem Gesicht sah Balin dem Zwergenkönig in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mir bei dir nie Sorgen darum machen muss, dass du die Prioritäten aus dem Blick verlierst. Die Interessen des Erebor müssen immer an erster Stelle für dich stehen.“

Thorin glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, dass es falsch ist? Er ist ein Elb um Mahals Willen! Nein, er ist sogar der Elbenherrscher höchstpersönlich!“

In einer zärtlichen Geste packte Balin den jüngeren Zwerg im Nacken. Er lächelte und um seine Augen erschien ein Netz aus tausenden Fältchen, als er sagte: „Thorin, ich habe dir immer alles Glück dieser Erde gewünscht. Bei so viel Schmerz wie du in deinen jungen Jahren erfahren musstest, war es kein Wunder, dass du verbittert und vergrämt wurdest. Das letzte Mal, als ich dich so im Reinen mit dir gesehen habe, war vor einer Ewigkeit und du warst ein junger Mann. Wenn es jemand schafft, dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, dann hat er meinen Segen und selbst wenn es der Elbenkönig ist.“

„Danke.“ Thorin fühlte wie ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Trotzdem rate ich dir in dieser Sache diskret vorzugehen. Nicht alle Zwerge verfügen über die Gabe über das Ende ihres Stollens hinauszusehen. Es gibt bereits Gemurmel darüber, der Elbenkönig hätte dich verhext. Doch wenn ihr den Anschein aufrecht erhaltet, ausschließlich die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu pflegen, wird niemand, Zwerg oder Elb, etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Es gibt schließlich keine Niederschrift, die besagt wie oft sich Verbündete besuchen dürfen. Nicht wahr?“ Der alte Zwerg grinste verschmitzt und auch sein jüngeres Gegenüber konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Was würde ich nur ohne deinen Rat tun, mein Freund?“ Nun war es an Thorin seine Hand auf Balins Genick zu legen, so dass seine Stirn an der des alten Zwerges ruhen konnte. 

„Du wirst halt auf die Stimme deiner Vernunft hören müssen, Thorin Eichenschild. Denn auch wenn ich alt wie der Stein werden sollte, in dem wir leben, wird irgendwann der Tag kommen, an dem du auf dich gestellt sein wirst.“ Die beiden Zwerge verharrten noch einen Augenblick in der vertrauten Haltung, um sich gegenseitig ihre Zuneigung auszudrücken, bevor der Zwergenkönig Balin entließ. Es bedeutete ihm viel, den Segen seines Freundes und Beraters zu haben, so dass er sich sehr viel ruhiger fühlte, als er später auf den Burgmauern stand und das Land überblickte. 

Die Sonne war dabei am Horizont zu versinken und unten in der Stadt Thal leuchteten die ersten Laternen in den Fenstern. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte Thorin in die Richtung, in der in der Ferne der Grünwald lag und fragte sich, was Thranduil wohl gerade tat. Vermutlich wartete er darauf, dass die Sterne am Firmament schimmerten, um zu ihnen zu sprechen oder den Bäumen beim Wispern zuzuhören oder was die Elben sonst so taten. Der Gedanke daran entlockte Thorin ein Lächeln. Gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte, um sich auf den Weg in seine Kammer zu machen, hörte er das Krächzen eines Raben, der sich auf den Zinnen niederließ. Das Herz klopfte schneller in seiner Brust, als sich der Zwergenkönig umdrehte und in dem Raben einen Botenvogel erkannte. Schnell löste er die Schnur am Bein des Tieres, um die Nachricht zu erhalten, die daran befestigt gewesen war. In freudiger Erwartung entrollte er den Zettel. Er enthielt nur wenige Zeilen, doch das genügte um das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen breiter werden zu lassen.

 

Wie ein Sturm werde ich geritten kommen,  
Unaufhaltsam und Hungrig,  
Wenn der volle Mond über dem Einsamen Berg aufgeht.

 

XXXXXX

„Was ist da zwischen dir und dem Zwergenkönig?“ verlangte Legolas zu wissen, während er dabei zusah, wie sein Vater einige persönliche Dinge für die Reise in einer kleinen Truhe verstaute. 

Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand vor ihm. „Vieles“, erwiderte Thranduil nach einer Weile mit versonnener Miene. „Wenn nicht sogar alles.“

„Du hast gesagt, es sei nicht wie bei Tauriel und doch bist du dabei die gleichen Fehler zu machen wie sie“, gab der Prinz zu bedenken.

In Thranduils Gesicht erschien ein weicher Ausdruck, als er zu seinem Sohn herüber sah. „Es ist nicht so, wie es scheint, doch du bist noch zu jung, um es wahrzunehmen. Ich erwarte kein Verständnis von dir, nur Akzeptanz. Und bedenke, Thorin Eichenschild ist ein mächtiger Verbündeter und ein wichtiger Handelspartner.“

„Dann geht es dir lediglich um eine politische Allianz?“ hakte Legolas nach.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, um das zu vermuten. Es gibt vieles am König unter dem Berg, das mein Handeln rechtfertigt und die Politik ist nur eines davon.“ 

„Und er ist recht groß für einen Zwerg, nicht wahr?“ fragte Legolas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das ist er in der Tat“, entgegenete Thranduil mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Nicht, dass das von Bedeutung wäre.“

„Aber was ist mit den Schiffen, Adar?“ warf der Prinz ein.

Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches seufzte. „Sie warten nun schon so lange auf mich, da können sie ruhig noch ein wenig länger warten.“

„Und was, wenn es dann zu spät ist?“ fragte Legolas alarmiert.

„Dann ist es Valars Wille, dass ich für immer im Grünwald verweile“, antwortete der Elbenkönig. „Es geschieht alles so, wie ich es wünsche. Hast du verstanden, Legolas?“

Der Prinz beugte gehorsam den Kopf, doch man konnte den Widerwillen in seinen Augen lesen. „Ja, Adar.“

XXXXXX

Unruhig rutschte Thorin auf seinem Thron herum, den Worten der Zwerge vor ihm nur mit einem Ohr lauschend. Die täglichen Pflichten eines Herrschers kamen ihm heute geradezu unendlich vor. Seit einer Stunde hörte er sich bereits die Sorgen und Nöte seiner Untertanen an, doch die Beschwerden und kleinen Streitigkeiten, die ihm vorgetragen wurden, schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Seit er mit seinen Gefährten den Erebor zurück erobert hatte, trafen fast täglich Zwerge aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes ein, die im Königreich unter dem Berg ein Zuhause suchten. Dennoch würde es noch Jahre dauern, bis die Bevölkerung wieder so groß war, wie in der Zeit vor Smaugs Heimsuchung. Thorin hatte oft davon geträumt, wie es werden würde, seine Familie wieder vereint in ihrem Zuhause zu sehen, doch am Ende war alles anders gekommen, als in seiner Phantasie. Seine Neffen hatten die Schlacht nicht überlebt und seine Schwester weigerte sich den verfluchten Berg zu betreten, der fast ihre gesamte Familie das Leben gekostet hatte. Und obwohl er am Tage mit den könglichen Pflichten voll ausgelastet war und dabei ständig seine Freunde um sich hatte, waren die Nächte oft sehr lang und einsam. Mehr als einmal hatte sich Thorin gewünscht, sein Lager mit jemandem teilen zu können und seit seiner Verwundung in Lasgalen war der Elbenkönig dabei immer stärker in den Fokus dieses Wunsches getreten. In dieser Nacht würde endlich wieder der Vollmond auf den Einsamen Berg hinabscheinen und der Zwergenkönig wartete schon unbeduldig auf die Ankunft der Elben. 

Es dauerte noch bis zum frühen Abend, dass ein Wächter endlich die erlösende Botschaft brachte. „Mein König, die elbische Delegation ist gesichtet worden.“ 

„Endlich“, brummte Thorin, der bei diesen Worten bereits die freudige Erregung in sich aufsteigen fühlte. „Führt sie in den Thronsaal sobald sie den Erebor erreicht haben.“

Der Zwerg verbeugte sich respektvoll. „Ja, mein König.“

XXXXXX

Der Thronsaal war mit Absicht als einer der größten Räume unter dem Berg geschaffen worden, um den Gesandten anderer Reiche zu zeigen, mit wem man es zu tun hatte. Von den großen Flügeltüren bis zu den Stufen vor dem Thron war es ein langer Weg und Thorins Augen klebten geradezu an den Elben von der Minute an, in der sie den Saal betraten. Thranduil ging in der Mitte seiner Eskorte von vier Kriegern, gehüllt in einen silbernen Mantel, die Krone des Waldlandreiches auf dem stolz erhobenen Haupt. Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, schien Thorins Herz lauter zu schlagen und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Wenn es allein nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er vom Thron gesprungen und Thranduil entgegen geeilt, doch er wusste, dass er nach außen hin die Form wahren musste. Während die Schritte der Stiefel seiner Männer von den steinernen Mauern widerhallten wie Donnergrollen, schienen die Füße des Elbenkönigs den Boden gar nicht zu berühren. So leichtfüßig glitt er dahin, als würde er schweben und als er näher kam, wurde Thorin gewahr, dass die kristallfarbenen Augen ebenso hungrig an ihm hingen, wie seine an Thranduil.

Als der Elbenkönig mit seinen Männern den Treppenabsatz vor dem Thron erreichte, senkte er in Erwartung der traditionellen Begrüßung den Kopf, doch Thorins Gehirn war mit einem Mal wie leer gefegt, sein Mund war staubtrocken und seine Kehle so eng, dass es schließlich Balin an seiner statt war, der die Elben im Erebor willkommen hieß und ihnen Speis und Trank anbot. Der Zwergenkönig hörte die Worte seines Freundes wie durch Watte. Noch immer war sein Blick mit dem Thranduils verwoben. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und trotz der Kühle des Thronsaals war ihm unerträglich heiß.

Erst als der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches sich abwandte, um mit seinen Männern zu speisen, brach der Zauber. Thorin atmete geräuschvoll aus, während sich Balin umdrehte und ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. Der Zwergenkönig nickte verstehend, dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, in dem Versuch sich zu sammeln und stand auf. 

XXXXXX

Still wie Statuen standen die beiden Elbenkrieger rechts und links neben der Tür zum Gästequartier, als Thorin eine Stunde später dort eintraf. Jede Minute war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch er wusste, dass es verdächtig aussehen würde, wenn er Thranduil aufsuchen würde, ohne ihm Zeit zum Frischmachen und Ausruhen zu gewähren. „Meldet mich bei eurem König“, wies er die Wachen an. „Ich erbitte eine Unterredung.“ Einer der beiden Elben verbeugte sich rasch, dann klopfte er gegen die schwere Holztür und verschwand kurz darauf im Inneren. Unbeduldig trat Thorin von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis der Elbensoldat wieder herauskam. „Mein König Thranduil empfängt Euch jetzt“, ließ er den Zwerg wissen, indem er ihm die Tür aufhielt. Der Zwergenkönig quittierte diese Information mit einem Nicken, dann trat er durch den Türspalt und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er den Elbenkönig auf einem Stuhl vor dem Spiegeltisch sitzen sah, wo er seine langen Haare auskämmte. Den silbernen Mantel hatte Thranduil abgelegt, stattdessen trug er nun eine helle Tunika über der grünen Leggins. „Ich muss sagen, die Betten in Eurem Reich lassen zu wünschen übrig“, erklärte Thranduil während sein Kamm durch eine Strähne feiner Haare glitt. „Welcher Teil von mir benötigt Eurer Meinung nach keine Bettstatt, der Kopf oder die Beine?“

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben hatte Thorin überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Natürlich waren die Betten für einen Elben zu klein, das würde er bis zum nächsten Besuch des Herrschers des Waldlandreiches korrigieren müssen.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, das war gedankenlos von mir“, erwiderte er defensiv. 

„Und wie gedenkt Ihr, soll ich heute nächtigen?“ Thranduil hatte den Kamm inzwischen beiseite gelegt und musterte den Zwergenkönig durch den Spiegel.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden eine Lösung finden“, gab Thorin dunkel zurück.

„Tatsächlich?“ Der Elbenkönig erhob sich.

„Ja.“ Mit wenig Schritten war der König unter dem Berg bei ihm und drängte Thranduil zurück gegen die Wand. Er war es satt, nur mit den Augen sein Begehren auszudrücken, wo doch sein ganzer Körper danach schrie, den Elben in Besitz zu nehmen. Das Blut kochte heiß in Thorins Adern, als er mit groben Händen die Tunika des anderen Mannes auseinander riss, so dass die Knöpfe durch das ganze Zimmer flogen. Da er den Mund des Elbenkönigs nicht erreichen konnte und Thranduil auch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu ihm herunter zu beugen, labte sich Thorin an der nackten Brust des Elben, küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, der sich ihm bot. Doch plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, stieß ihn Thranduil zurück. „Was denkt Ihr, wer ich bin, dass Ihr mich hier gegen die Wand nehmen wollt?“ zischte er dunkel. „Ich bin keine Eurer Zwergenhuren.“

Thorin knurrte etwas in Khuzdul, besann sich dann aber eines besseren als den Herrscher des Waldlandreiches zu verärgern. „Ich weiß nichts darüber, wie man einen Elben bettet.“

„Ihr sollt auch nicht irgendeinen Elben betten, sondern mich“, gab Thranduil zurück. Mit vor verletztem Stolz gezeichneten Gesicht trat er hinüber zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die sternklare Nacht. In hilfloser Wut ballte Thorin die Fäuste. Er war schon fast dabei aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde es ihm nur eine weitere schlaflose Nacht bringen, daher beschloss er, seinen Ärger herunter zu schlucken und es doch noch einmal anders zu versuchen. Ohne auf den Elben zu achten, der ihm den Rücken zukehrte, nahm er sämtliche Decken, Felle und Kissen vom Bett, bis nur noch die bloße Matratze übrig war. Dann hob er diese vom Gestell und legte sie vor dem Kaminfeuer auf den Boden, um anschließend erneut die Decken, Felle und Kissen darauf und darum zu drapieren, bis es in seinen Augen gemütlich aussah.

„Ist das eher nach Eurem Belieben?“ fragte er schließlich, woraufhin sich der Elbenkönig umdrehte und die Schlafstatt in Augenschein nahm. Es war eher eine klägliche Bettstatt, mehr einem Hirten würdig als einem König, dennoch berührten Thorins Bemühungen Thranduils Herz.

„Es ist wunderbar“, erwiderte er versöhnt, indem er hinüberging und das provisorische Nachtlager kniend prüfte. Trotz der Matratze konnte er den Steinboden unter sich fühlen, aber in seinem langen Leben hatte er durchaus schlimmere Schlafstätten gehabt. „Ich wusste, Ihr lernt schnell“, fügte Thranduil spielerisch hinzu, während er sich auf die Seite legte und den Zwergenkönig abwartend ansah.

„Das muss man, wenn man in der Wildnis überleben will“, gab Thorin rau zurück. Schnell streifte er die Stiefel von seinen Füßen und kniete sich über den Elben. Dieses Mal wehrte sich Thranduil nicht, als Thorins Mund den seinen bedeckte. Stattdessen öffnete er die Lippen leicht und ließ den Zwerg nehmen, was dieser so sehr begehrte. Fast grob packte Thorin den Elben im Genick und zwang seinen Kopf durch einen Griff in die seidigen Haare nach hinten, während er seinen Mund plünderte. Thorins Bart kratzte rau über die glatte Haut des anderen Mannes, so dass seine Wangen brannten vom Ungestüm des Zwergenkönigs. Thranduils warmer Atem sandte einen Schauer über Thorins Körper, während er sich seinen Weg über den Hals des Elben abwärts küsste und als seine Hand die Tunika von Thanduils Schultern streifte, merkte er wie der Körper des Elben zu zittern begann.

 

Tbc ...


	4. Light my fire

4\. Light my fire

My haunted lungs  
Ghost in the sheets  
I know if I`m haunting you  
You must be haunting me  
My wicked tongue, where will it be?  
I know if I`m on to you  
You must be on to me

(Beyonce, Haunted)

 

Die Monate vergingen wie im Flug und der Grünwald erholte sich langsam von der dunklen Macht, die in ihm gehaust hatte, doch ganz der selbe würde er nie mehr sein. Trotzdem gab es immer noch Abschnitte, die von solcher Schönheit waren, dass einem schier der Atem stockte. Die Bäume standen hier dicht, saftig und in allen Schattierungen des Grünes, dem der Wald seinen Namen verdankte und in den Lichtungen dazwischen lagen Wiesen, in denen das Gras kniehoch wogte und die über und über mit bunten, duftenden Blumen gesprenkelt waren. Dank der Magie der Elben herrschte immer Frühling, mochte außerhalb des Waldlandreiches auch ein bitter kalter Winter toben. 

Zwei Hasen sprangen über den kaum sichtbaren Pfad, welcher zwischen den Bäumen hindurch führte, gerade breit genug, damit man mit einem Pferd hindurchpasste. Schnell verschwanden sie im gegenüber gelegenen Gebüsch, als Hufgetrappel näher kam. Tief beugte sich Thranduil über den Hals seiner weißen Stute, die so schnell dahin galoppierte, dass ihre Hufe kaum den Boden zu berühren schienen. Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm wie eine Fahne in der Schlacht und es war ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht an den herunter hängenden Ästen verfing. Statt der filigranen Krone trug er einen einfachen Silberreif auf dem Kopf, der dabei half, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten. Ein Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Elbenkönig, als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf. Eine gute Länge Vorsprung trennte ihn von seinem Verfolger und das Ziel war schon so nah, dass er sich seines Sieges so gut wie sicher war. Doch in dem Moment, in dem die Bäume sich teilten und das Pferd den ersten Huf hinaus in den Sonnenschein setzte, preschte das gedrungene Pony an ihm vorbei. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Thranduil das grinsende Gesicht des Zwergenkönigs zwischen dem Mob aus dunklem Haar durchzogen mit silbergrauen Strähnen ausmachen, dann gab Thorin seinem Pferd die Sporen und ging vor Thranduil in Führung. Ungehalten runzelte der Elb die Stirn. So war das aber nicht geplant gewesen. Auch er selbst drückte seiner Stute die Fersen in die Flanken, dann spurtete er davon. 

Es war ein Kopf an Kopfrennen. Die einzelne Birke in der Mitte der Wiese kam immer näher und Thranduil duckte sich so tief auf sein Pferd, dass er beinahe lag, dennoch war es Thorins Pony, das den Baum als erstes passierte. Mit einem Jubelschrei sprang der König unter dem Berg ab, noch bevor das Pferd überhaupt zum Stehen gekommen war. „Ha! Gewonnen!“ rief er triumphierend, während Thranduil seine Stute zügelte. Unfassbar, dass sein edles Ross tatsächlich den Wettstreit gegen so einen Gaul verloren hatte! Und das auch noch mit einem Zwerg als Reiter! Die Söhne Durins machten im allgemeinen keine gute Figur im Sattel, waren sie doch traditionell in den Mienen heimisch und nur selten auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes anzutreffen. Darum konnte Thranduil es auch nicht verhindern, dass ein missbilligender Ausdruck auf seinem schönen Gesicht lag, als er den verschwitzten und schwer atmenden Zwerg betrachtete. Thorins Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn, sein Gesicht war rot und glänzte vor Schweiß, doch er grinste dabei breit wie ein Schuljunge, was schließlich dazu führte, dass auch Thranduil nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln. Es war ein anderes Lächeln, als das des Zwergenkönigs, gerade einmal ein leichtes Heben der Mundwinkel, das man leicht übersehen konnte, wenn man mit der Mimik des Elben nicht vertraut war, doch Thorin kannte den König des Waldlandreiches lange genug, um in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können wie in einem Buch.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, oh König unter dem Berg“, sagte Thranduil indem er elegant vom Rücken seiner Stute glitt. „Ihr seid wahrlich ein vortrefflicher Reiter.“

„Ihr sprecht wahr“, gab Thorin selbstsicher zurück. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass Ihr durchaus ein würdiger Gegner wart. Doch da mein Sieg außer Frage steht, erwarte ich meinen versprochenen Preis.“

Nun wo sich die beiden Männer gegenüber standen, überragte Thranduil den Zwergenkönig um gut zwei Haupteslängen, weshalb er seinen Kopf neigen musste, um Thorin in die Augen sehen zu können. „Dann sollt Ihr haben, wonach Euer Herz begehrt“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme. Sein Gesicht senkte sich im gleichen Moment in dem sich Thorin auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, so dass sie sich auf halbem Weg trafen und ihre Lippen sich in einem Kuss vereinigen konnten. Die Hände des Zwergenkönigs krallten sich dabei in die Vorderseite von Thranduils Tunika, während der Elb seine Hände um Thorins bärtiges Gesicht gelegt hatte. Der Zwerg hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch Thranduils kristallblaue Augen waren weit geöffnet, als er den König unter dem Berg küsste. Für ihn schmeckte Thorin nach einer Mischung aus Erde, Schweiß und Feuer. Nach Leben und nach unbändiger Kraft – und Thranduil liebte es. Er liebte es wie Thorins Bart über seine weiße Haut kratzte, wie seine grobe Hände sich in die feinen Stoffe seiner Tunika gruben und wie sein Körper ihm mit jeder Faser zeigte, wie sehr er den Elbenkönig wollte. Stur wie es nur ein Zwerg sein konnte, küsste ihn Thorin, bis seine Muskeln von der Anstrengung auf den Zehen stehen zu müssen zitterten und bis seine Lunge vor Luftnot schier zu platzen schien. Erst dann löste er sich mit sichtlichem Widerwillen von seinem Gefährten.

Das Gesicht der Zwerges war nun noch röter als zuvor und in seinen Augen lag ein benommener Ausdruck, was Thranduil lächeln ließ. Er mochte es, wie seine Reize auf den Anderen wirkten. „Seid Ihr etwa erschöpft? Überfordere ich Euch mit meiner Libido?“ fragte er mit schalkhaft schief gelegtem Kopf. 

Der König unter dem Berg schnaubte hörbar. „Als ob ein Elb eine größere Manneskraft hätte als ein Zwerg“, erwiderte er höhnisch. „Wenn mich nicht die Angst um die edlen Gewänder, die Ihr tragt, zurückhalten würde, würde ich Euch diese von Eurem hochmütigen Leib reißen und Euch zeigen, wer hier die größere Libido hat.“

Allein die Vorstellung ließ einen Schauder über Thranduils blassen Körper jagen. „Macht besser keine Versprechungen die Ihr nicht halten könnt, Herr Zwerg.“

„Was das angeht, bin ich über jeden Zweifel erhaben, oh König des Waldlandreiches.“

XXXXXX

Thorin wusste noch genau, wie überrascht er gewesen war, als er zum ersten Mal Thranduils private Gemächer betrat. Die Räume hatten eine Schlichtheit und zugleich doch etwas so erhabenes, dass nur ein König in ihnen wohnen konnte. Alle Möbel bestanden aus Holz, verziert mit Intarsien aus kostbaren Edelsteinen. Ranken und Blumen wuchsen aus den Wänden heraus, welche mit Szenen einer paradiesischen Landschaft bemalt worden waren und statt einer Decke schlief der Elbenkönig unter dem Licht der Sterne. Trotzdem war es immer angenehm warm in den Räumen, so dass Thorin auch jetzt nicht fror, obwohl er nur noch mit einer Hose aus gegerbtem Leder bekleidet war. Die schweren Stiefel, das Leinenhemd und die Weste hatte er, erhitzt von ihrem Wettstreit, achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen. Zufrieden summend griff sich Thorin einen Kelch, welcher auf einem niedrigen Tisch gestanden hatte und füllte ihn mit dem Wein aus der Karaffe. Von draußen drangen die Geräusche der hereinbrechenden Nacht hinein. Die Vögel verabschiedeten sich mit einem letzten Lied vom scheidenden Tag, Grillen zirpten und irgendwo in der Ferne röhrte ein brünftiger Hirsch in dem Versuch ein Weibchen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln spielte bei diesem Ruf um den Mund des Zwergenkönigs, konnte er die Gefühlslage des Tieres durchaus verstehen. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht wesentlich anders, während sein Blick durch den offenen Durchgang zum Baderaum glitt und die Gestalt seines Gefährten im schwachen Licht der untergehenden Sonne ausmachte. Eben in diesem Moment entstieg der Elbenkönig dem Becken, welches in den Fußboden eingelassen worden war. Wassertropfen perlten von der perfekten Gestalt hinunter auf den Fußboden, während Thranduil nach dem Umhang griff, der neben dem Bassin an einem Ast gehangen hatte. Hungrig wanderten Thorins Augen über das silbrig blonde Haar, das einem Wasserfall gleich über den blassen Rücken fiel, die grade Wirbelsäule entlang zu den festen Backen von Thranduils Gesäß. Der König unter dem Berg fühlte bei diesem Anblick eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die seine Kehle auf einen Schlag trocken legte, weshalb er den Kelch in seiner Hand in einem Zug leerte und ihn dann einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Das Fieber des Verlangens brannte bereits in seinen Adern, denn ihre letzte Vereinigung lag eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zurück. 

Viel zu lange hatten sie getrennt voneinander ausgeharrt, ein jeder von ihnen gefangen in der Verpflichtung ein Königreich führen zu müssen. Offiziell statteten sie sich nach wie vor Besuche ab, um die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu pflegen und während die Zwerge weiterhin vorgaben dies zu glauben, hatte Thorin feststellen müssten, dass die Elben nicht so leicht zu täuschen gewesen waren, als er eines morgens ein Frühstück für zwei vor der Tür von Thranduils Gemächern vorgefunden hatte. Doch da die Untertanen des Elbenkönigs ihn weiterhin mit dem gebotenen Respekt behandelten, sah der Zwerg keine Veranlassung etwas an ihrer Liason zu ändern. Zu jedem vollen Mond bereisten sie abwechselnd das Reich des anderen, doch nachdem es in den letzten Monaten mehrere Stolleneinbrüche im Erebor gegeben hatte, war Thorin nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Routine aufrecht zu erhalten. Die heutige Nacht würde ihre erste seit dem Sommer sein und der König unter dem Berg brannte darauf, Versäumtes endlich nachzuholen.

Als hätte der Elbenkönig Thorins Gedanken gehört, drehte er sich in diesem Moment um und hob seinen Blick. Seine hellen Iriden leuchten, als er durch den Durchgang auf den König unter dem Berg zuschritt, ohne diesen dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Der seidene Umhang raschelte bei jedem seiner Schritte, während der Stoff hin und her schwang, wobei er mehr enthüllte als er verbarg.

„Gefällt es Euch, was Ihr seht?“ schnurrte Thranduil leise, indem er den Umhang weit genug öffnete um sich Thorin in all seiner Pracht präsentieren zu können.

„Ihr seid durchaus ansehnlich“, erwiderte Thorin, in dem Versuch sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie viel ungebetener Speichel sich bereits in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er in seinem Leben wohl kaum etwas schöneres gesehen als den Elbenkönig. Trotz seiner langen Haare wirkte er nicht im geringsten weich oder gar weiblich. Im Gegenteil, das kantige Gesicht mit den schmalen Lippen, der geraden Nase und den herrischen Augenbrauen war durchaus männlich. Seine langen Glieder waren sehnig und, wie Thorin aus Erfahrung wusste, in der Lage sich lautlos zu bewegen und dabei jeden Gegner mit einem tödlichen Streich niederzustrecken. Der schlanke, marmorweiße Leib war haarlos, selbst an der Stelle, an der sich Thranduils Schenkel vereinigten und von wohlproportionierten Muskeln durchzogen. Obwohl er alterslos schön war, waren es die irritierend hellen Augen die von den Jahrtausenden sprachen, die Thranduil erlebt hatte. Je nach Stimmungslage schienen sie weise, traurig oder auch kalt und stählern zu sein. Doch im Moment sprachen sie von einem Feuer, das in dem Körper des Elbenkönigs brannte und das nur Thorin in Zaum zu halten vermochte. 

Die Augenbrauen des Elben hoben sich fragend, während er näher trat, bis er unmittelbar vor dem Zwergenkönig zum Stehen kam, dann ließ er den Umhang von seinen Schultern auf den Boden gleiten, so dass er nun gänzlich nackt vor ihm stand. „Nur ansehnlich?“ fragte er so leise, dass es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.

Thorin bemühte sich nicht auf die milchig weiße Haut vor ihm zu starren, die so verlockend duftete, dass es ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieb sie nicht zu berühren. Doch er beherrschte sich, wissend dass der Augenblick noch nicht gekommen war. Daher hob er stattdessen den Blick, um so ruhig er es vermochte in Thranduils Gesicht zu blicken.„Ihr seid schöner als die weißen Steine aus purem Sternenlicht, die in den großen Hallen des Erebor lagern und es wäre mir eine Ehre Euch Vergnügen zu bereiten.“

Der Elbenkönig erschauderte sichtbar bei diesen Worte, dann schlug er die Augen nieder und ließ die Arme neben dem Körper herabhängen, als er verkündete. „So sei es.“

Kaum dass er damit die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, packte Thorin den Elben mit einem Knurren, das mehr dem Laut einer Kreatur der Nacht glich als der Stimme eines Zwerges, an der Hüfte und wirbelte ihn herum. Es schien beinah so als sei Thranduil eine Puppe und kein hochgewachsener Elb, der den Zwergenkönig weit überragte, als ihn dieser zurückdrängte, bis dessen Beine gegen die Kante des breiten Bettes stießen. Der Zwerg lächelte ein dunkles Lächeln, dann gab er dem Elben einen Stoß, so dass dieser mit einem leisen Protestlaut rittlings auf der Matratze landete. Plötzlich waren die Rollen vertauscht und es war Thorin, der auf den König des Waldlandreiches hinabsehen konnte, der Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, das Geschlecht bereits halb steif vor aufkeimender Lust, vor ihm lag wie ein köstliches Buffet. In gespielter Demut sahen Thranduils helle Augen zu ihm auf und dieser Anblick brachte Thorins Blut erst recht zum kochen. Grob packten seine großen Zwergenhände die hellen Schenkel des Elben und pressten sie auseinander, so dass er sich zwischen sie drängen konnte. Wenn er es auch sonst oftmals verfluchte, dass die Möbel im Palast für die Körpermaße eines Elben angefertigt worden waren, war es hier durchaus in seinem Sinne, dass sich Thorins Becken mit dem Rand der Matratze auf gleicher Höhe befand. 

„Mein“, grollte er dunkel, während er seine Hände so fest in die perfekte Haut über Thranduils Hüfte grub, dass es mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterlassen würde, dann senkte er das bärtige Gesicht hinab und begann den bebenden Leib mit den Lippen zu erkunden. Hin und wieder hob er dabei den Blick, um hinauf in Thranduils entrücktes Gesicht zu sehen. Der Elbenkönig hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Zähne fest in die Unterlippe vergraben, um jeden Laut, der ihm hätte entkommen können, sofort zu verhindern. Noch hielt ihn sein Stolz davor zurück sich anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er es genoss, dass Thorin ihm Lust bereitete, doch wenn es nach dem Zwerg ging, würde es nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Thranduil zuckte bei keiner der Berührungen, doch dort wo Thorins Mund seinen Körper liebkoste, folgte eine feine Gänsehaut dem Mund des Zwerges nach. Als die Lippen des Zwergenkönigs tiefer wanderten und schließlich Thranduils erwachtes Geschlecht fanden, keuchte dieser jedoch hörbar auf. 

Thorin lächelte wissend, dann nahm er die pulsierende Härte in seinen Mund. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Schaft des Elben auf diese Weise verwöhnte, dennoch verwunderte es ihn jedes Mal wie anders er doch war als der Schwanz eines Zwerges. Sein Äußeres war lang, glatt und rosig, mit feinen bläulichen Gefäßen durchzogen und er schmeckte nach dem Bad, das der Elbenkönig eben genommen hatte, nach dem Salz der ersten Lusttropfen, die bereits aus seiner Spitze gequollen waren und nach dem herben Aroma des Waldes, das zu Thranduil gehörte wie eine zweite Haut. Er hörte Thranduil Wörter in der elbischen Sprache murmeln, Ermutigungen oder Verwünschungen, wer konnte das schon sagen, während seine Finger Halt suchend das Betttuch unter ihm gepackt hatten, doch Thorin kannte kein Erbarmen. So tief er es vermochte nahm er den Schaft des Elbenkönigs in sich auf, so weit bis der Würgereflex ihn zum Nachgeben zwang. Lange Finger huschten wie Schatten über sein Haar, kämmten durch die dunklen, wirren Strähnen und als Thorin den Blick zu Thranduils Gesicht hob, sah er, dass dieser nun die Augen geöffnet hatte. Sein hypnotischer Blick bohrte sich in Thorins Iriden, während seine Nasenflügel heftig bebten, in dem Versuch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. Thorins eigene Härte drückte unangenehm gegen die Schnürung seiner Hose, doch er zwang sich dies zu ignorieren. Zwar waren die Zwerge allgemein für ihre Triebhaftigkeit und ihre mangelnde Selbstkontrolle bekannt, doch Thorin genoss es einfach zu sehr, den Ebenkönig zu reizen, um das Vorspiel jetzt schon zu beenden.

Er leckte und stimulierte Thranduils Länge ausgiebig, bis er sich sicher war, dass der König des Waldlandreiches kurz vor der Erlösung stand, nur um dann abrupt von seinem Bestreben abzulassen. Mit einem leisen „Plopp“ rutschte der feuchte Schaft aus seinem Mund, was Thranduil einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Ton der Enttäuschung entlockte, doch Thorin tat als habe er nichts gehört und ließ den von Speichel glänzenden Penis unbeachtet auf die Bauchdecke sinken. Stattdessen beugte er sich noch tiefer und leckte über die empfindlichen Hoden des Elbenkönigs. Reflexartig versuchte Thranduil seine Beine zusammen zu pressen, um die sensible Region seines Körpers zu schützen, doch Thorins Hände drückten seine Schenkel unnachgiebig auseinander, bis er Zugang zu den delikatesten Stellen seines Gefährten hatte. Ein Laut ähnlich dem Klagen einer Katze entfuhr dem Elben, als Thorin sein Ziel erreicht hatte. In einem einzigen langen Streich leckte er von Thranduils Öffnung über seine Hoden bis nach oben zu seinem zuckenden Schwanz, was den Elbenkönig unkontrolliert erzittern ließ.

„Bitte“, stieß er gequält hervor. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, während er versuchte den Blick aus Thorins glühenden Augen aufzufangen.

„Bitte was?“ grollte der Zwergenkönig tief in seiner Kehle. Er wusste, dass Thranduil darauf baute, dass er gleich die Kontrolle verlor und sich auf den alabasterfarbenen Leib vor sich stürzen würde, doch den Gefallen würde ihm Thorin nicht tun bevor er gehört hatte, was er begehrte, selbst wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern würde den Elbenkönig seines Stolzes zu berauben. Erneut leckte er über Thranduils empfindliches Fleisch und erneut wimmerte der Elb vor Verlangen, endlich Erlösung zu erreichen.

„Bitte“, wiederholte Thranduil, während er versuchte sich aufzubäumen, um den Kopf des Zwerges auf seine drängende Härte zu ziehen. Aber Thorins große Pranke drückte ihn unbarmherzig zurück auf die Matratze.

„Sag es“, verlangte er dunkel, in dem er seinen immer noch bekleideten Unterleib an Thranduils Geschlecht rieb. „Sag es!“

Thranduil bleckte die Zähne wie ein Tier, während er sich unter ihm wand, sich gegen das Unvermeidliche wehrend und doch wissend, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Als sich ihre Blicke ineinander bohrten, waren die Augen des Elben wie brennendes Eis und Thorin wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. „Erfülle mich, mein König“, presste er mühsam beherrscht hervor. „Mach mich erneut zu dem deinen.“

Es war Thorin als sei sein ganzer Körper von Feuer erfüllt, als er diese Worte hörte. Zu wissen, dass Thranduil ihm diese Macht gab, dass sich dieses tausende Jahre alte Wesen mit allem was er war ihm auslieferte, ließ ihn in schiere Raserei verfallen. Mit einem Aufschrei riss der Zwergenkönig an der Schnürung seiner Hose, so dass die Lederriemen von der groben Gewalt auseinander gerissen wurden. Ungeduldig schob er die Beinkleider über den Hüftknochen herunter, so dass er aus ihnen heraussteigen und sein pochender Schaft endlich in die Freiheit streben konnte. Stolz ragte die erigierte Härte gegen die dunklen Haare, die seinen Unterbauch bedeckten und somit hoch genug, dass sie in das Blickfeld des Elbenkönigs geriet, worauf sich die kristallklaren Augen unwillkürlich weiteten. Thorin war für einen Zwerg recht gut bestückt, doch im Vergleich mit dem Geschlecht des Elben war der Schwanz des Zwergenkönigs eher kurz, dunkel und ragte aus seinem Nest dunkler Haare empor. Ähnlich wie die ganze Statur des Zwergs wirkte sein Glied gedrungen, mit dicken Adern übersät und was es an Länge nicht aufbieten konnte, machte es durch seine Dicke wieder wett. Zufrieden beobachtete Thorin, wie der Adamsapfel des Elben heftig auf und nieder hüpfte, als er seinen Schaft in der Hand wog und ihn in langsamen Bewegungen zu pumpen begann.

Seine sonst so blassen Wangen waren vor Erregung mit ein hellroten Schimmer überzogen und Thorin wusste, dass er nun bereit für ihn war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort positionierte er seinen Schwanz an der rosafarbenen Rosette und presste die Spitze gegen den engen Muskel. Thranduils Augen wurden so weit, dass sie sein ganzes Gesicht auszufüllen schienen und die Hände, die eben noch nach dem Zwerg gegriffen hatten, krallten sich nun wieder in das Laken unter ihm. Sein Körper wehrte sich gegen den plötzlichen Schmerz, als Thorin seinen dicken Schaft ganz ohne Vorbereitung Zentimeter für Zentimeter durch seinen Schließmuskel zwang, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich. Nur einmal versuchte der Elbenkönig unwillkürlich von der Penetration wegzurutschen, doch Thorin hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff an seinem Platz. Erst als er sich vollkommen in dem Elben vergraben hatte, hielt er schwer atmend inne, zufrieden mit dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. 

Auf Thranduils Stirn glitzerten die ersten Schweißtropfen, sein Haar war wie ein Fächer unter ihm ausgebreitet und seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, bei dem Versuch gegen den Schmerz anzuatmen. Im Gegensatz zu den Elben, bei denen allein das Vorspiel vor dem eigentlichen Akt die halbe Nacht dauern konnte, kamen die Zwerge untereinander eher schnell zur Sache und es hatte Thorin Wochen und viele schmerzhafte Lektionen gekostet zu lernen sich zu beherrschen und es nicht einfach zu versuchen den Elben auf den nächstbesten Tisch zu werfen und ihn zu nehmen. In solchen Nächten wie diesen wusste er, dass es die Mühe definitiv wert gewesen war. Thranduils Kopf kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen, als sich Thorin herunter beugte um den Mund des Elben zu plündern. Es war ein feuchter Kuss voller Ungeduld und Verlangen und als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, begann Thorin sein Becken zu bewegen. Langsam zog er sich aus dem warmen Fleisch, das ihn umgab zurück, nur um sich sofort wieder in ihm zu vergraben. Es war eine süße Pein zu fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln des Elben um seinen Schaft schlossen und ihn festhielten. Ein paar Mal eroberte der Zwerg Thranduils Körper in diesem langsamen Rhythmus, um ihm Zeit zu geben sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, dann übernahm sein Instinkt die Kontrolle. Erregt stöhnte Thorin auf, seine Hände packten die Schenkel des Elbenkönigs fester, während er in immer härteren Stößen in das willige Fleisch unter ihm stieß. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er Thranduils leises Keuchen, sah die geschwollenen Lippen des Elben fremde Worte flüsterte, während er den Kopf wie im Wahn hin und her warf. Als der Zwerg merkte, dass die Welle des Orgasmus unaufhaltsam auf ihn zurollte, griff er zwischen ihre beiden Körper und pumpte Thranduils Härte mit seiner großen Hand.

Er konnte es in den Augen des Elbenkönigs lesen, die glasig und in weite Ferne gerichtet waren, dass er ebenfalls unmittelbar vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, deshalb beugte sich Thorin zu dem Elben herunter und knurrte: „Komm für mich, mein König.“ Mit einem Mal schien es, als würde Thranduil von innen heraus leuchten, sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, sein Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet und er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, während sein Geschlecht sich zuckend in Thorins Hand ergoss. Die Macht seines Orgasmus war so stark, dass Thorin schwören konnte, der Fußboden habe gebebt, während er selbst von den Wellen mitgerissen wurde und unmittelbar danach in dem Körper unter ihm kam. Ein paar Mal ruckte sein Becken noch gegen das des Elben, um den Höhepunkt langsam auszureiten, dann verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er sank nach vorn, so dass sein Kopf auf Thranduils flachem Bauch ruhte. Jetzt wo seine Hände die Schenkel nicht mehr an ihrem Platz hielten, schlossen sich Thranduils Beine um Thorins Mitte, so dass er wie in einem schützenden Kokon stand. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er auf das Abebben seines Orgasmus und lauschte den Atemzügen des Elben, die dabei waren sich wieder zu verlangsamen und dem stetigen Klopfen seines Herzens, bis er zärtliche Finger fühlte, die beruhigend durch seine dunklen Haare strichen. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln hob der Zwergenkönig den Kopf, so dass er in Thranduils schönes Gesicht sehen konnte, dessen Wangen noch immer von einem Hauch rosa überzogen waren. 

Auch Thranduil fühlte die Wellen seines Höhepunktes noch als Echo in seinem Körper vibrieren, was ihn weicher erscheinen ließ als sonst. Ein Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund, während er auf den Zwerg hinabsah, dessen Bart unterhalb seines Bauchnabels seine Haut kitzelte.Es war ein warmer, vertrauter Anblick geworden. Ein Anblick, den er nicht mehr missen wollte. „Ist es nicht unbequem dort unten zu stehen? Mein Bett verfügt über genug Platz für einen Zwerg an meiner Seite, wie Ihr vielleicht wisst.“

Thorin nickte ergeben. „Da sprecht Ihr wahr.“ Seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei, als er sich hoch stemmte, wobei sein erschlafftes Glied aus dem Körper des Elben hinaus glitt. Waren sie auch sonst so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht, so glichen ihre Körpersäfte sich doch ohne Zweifel. Ohne lange nachzudenken nahm Thorin den Umhang, den Thranduil vorhin zu Boden hatte fallen lassen und säuberte zuerst sich und dann seinen Gefährten, bevor er neben ihm auf die Matratze kletterte bis sein Kopf mit dem des Elbenkönigs auf einer Höhe war. Thranduil hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und betrachtete ihn schweigend, während seine andere Hand über Thorins haarigen Oberarm strich. 

„Wie lange werdet Ihr in Lasgalen bleiben?“ fragte der Elbenkönig nach einem langen Augenblick.

Thorin zuckte die Schultern. „Eine Woche vermutlich. Länger kann die Aushandlung eines neuen Abkommens über Holzlieferungen für den Erebor wohl nicht dauern. Oder was meint Ihr?“

Thranduils unergründlichen Augen leuchteten belustigt. „Verhandlungen mit Elben können durchaus langwierig sein“, antwortete er, indem er das bärtige Kinn des Zwergenkönigs zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm. „Da gibt es Vorschläge und Gegenvorschläge, endlose Debatten über die Qualität der Hölzer und die Auswahl der Bäume. Und nicht zu vergessen die Besichtigung der Holzfällarbeiten, die immer wieder zwingend notwendig sind. Ich befürchte, oh König unter dem Berg, Euch steht ein langer und schwieriger Weg bevor, um ein neues Abkommen mit dem Waldlandreich zu besiegeln.“ Ehe Thorin darauf etwas sagen konnte, beugte sich der Elbenkönig vor und presste seine Lippen auf die des Zwerges.

„Ihr habt Recht“, erwiderte der König unter dem Berg atemlos, als sie sich nach einer Weile voneinander lösten. „Wir wollen schließlich ein Abkommen aushandeln, das Bestand haben kann. Was ist schon eine Woche mehr gegenüber der Ewigkeit.“

„Weise Worte für einen Zwerg“, erwiderte der König des Waldlandreiches, indem er die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes nahm und sie über sich und Thorin ausbreitete. „Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder.“

„Vielleicht habe ich einfach schon zu viel Zeit mit einem Elben verbracht“, brummte Thorin, während er den Elben in seine Arme zog, bis Thranduils Kopf auf seiner behaarten Brust zum Liegen kam. Der König des Waldlandreiches hob seinen Blick, bis er in Thorins strahlend blaue Augen sehen konnte und fragte: „Empfindet Ihr die Zeit tatsächlich als zu viel?“ 

„Vergebt mir, wenn ich es falsch formuliert habe“, beeilte sich Thorin zu versichern. „Wenn die Tage, die ich an Eurer Seite verbracht habe, irgendwann so zahlreich sein werden, wie die Bäume des Waldlandreiches, so werden es doch nie genug sein.“ Thranduil sagte nichts darauf, doch Thorin konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte. Danach senkte sich Stille über den Raum und als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen in die königlichen Gemächer schickte, lagen der Elb und der Zwerg schlafend so ineinander verschlungen, dass niemand der diese Szene hätte sehen können, auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass sie nicht für einander bestimmt wären.

 

 

Tbc ...


	5. The spark

5\. The spark

Hearts beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I`m afraid  
To fall

(Christina Perri, A thousand years)

 

Die Jahre vergingen so schnell wie ein Wimpernschlag …

Ungeduldig trommelten Thorins Hände auf die steinerne Brüstung, während er mit den Augen die elbischen Reiter verfolgte, die vor einigen Minuten am Horizont aufgetaucht waren. Noch waren sie zu weit entfernt, um mehr zu erkennen als ihre bloße Anzahl – es mochten etwa ein Dutzend sein – doch Thorin war sich trotzdem bereits sicher, den König des Waldlandreiches unter ihnen ausgemacht zu haben. Es war der Reiter an der Spitze, der sein Pferd verwegen durch das felsige Gelände jagte und der als einziger keinen Helm trug, so dass sein Haar in der Morgensonne leuchtete wie gesponnene Silberfäden, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Zwergenkönigs auf sich zog. Vielleicht lag er mit seiner Vermutung richtig, aber vielleicht war es auch nur sein Herz, das wie verrückt in seiner Brust schlug, in Erwartung seinen erwählten Gefährten endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. 

Ein harter Winter lag hinter den Bewohnern Mittelerdes. Schnee und Eis hatten sich in einer meterhohen Wand rund um den Erebor aufgetürmt und es Monate lang unmöglich gemacht, den Einsamen Berg zu verlassen. Den Göttern sei Dank hatten die Zwerge die Vorzeichen erkannt und die Vorratskammern gut gefüllt, so dass niemand hungern musste, denn selbst die Stadt Thal, die sonst nur einen kurzen Ritt entfernt lag, war für die Bewohner des Erebor plötzlich in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt. Die Raben waren die einzige Verbindung gewesen, die Thorin mit dem Waldlandreich hatte, die einzige Möglichkeit ein paar Worte mit dem Elbenkönig zu wechseln, wenn es auch nur belanglose Nichtigkeiten waren, die sie austauschen konnten, für den Fall dass ihre Briefe in falsche Hände gerieten. Mit immer größerer Unruhe war Thorin in den Goldenen Hallen gewandelt, wie ein Gefangener in dem sprichwörtlichen goldenen Käfig mit jedem Tag auf den Zeitpunkt der Schneeschmelze hin fiebernd, bis Mahal endlich Erbarmen hatte und die wärmende Frühlingssonne Eis und Schnee vertrieb.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?“ fragte der Zwergenkönig an Balin gewandt, der an seiner Seite stand.

Der greise Zwerg nickte. „Natürlich. Genauso wie du es befohlen hast.“

Thorin gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. Auch wenn es inzwischen zur Normalität geworden war, dass der Elbenkönig den Erebor besuchte, war es ihm trotzdem wichtig, Thranduil einen Empfang zu bereiten, der einem Herrscher würdig war. Seit ein Bote vor drei Tagen die elbische Abordnung angekündigt hatte, waren die Zwerge auf Hochtouren damit beschäftigt die Wünsche ihres Königs zu erfüllen. Die Goldenen Hallen waren auf Hochglanz poliert und geschmückt worden, der Duft gebratenen Essens erfüllte die Luft und Musiker hatten feine Weisen geprobt, um die Gäste bei dem geplanten Fest zu unterhalten. Zufrieden begutachtete Thorin das Werk seiner Männer, während er die Stufen zum Thronsaal herab schritt, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen. Sein Mantel aus edlen Fellen ließ ihn größer und massiger wirken als die anderen Zwerge und auf seinem Haupt, in dessen dunkle Haare frische Zöpfe eingeflochten worden waren, thronte die Krone, die er von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte. 

Es kostete ihn alle Mühe auf dem steinernen Thron sitzen zu bleiben, als Thranduil in Begleitung seiner zwei Wachen den Saal betrat. Hungrig tranken seine Augen den Anblick des Elbenkönigs, der gemessenen Schrittes auf Thorin zu kam, den langen silbernen Mantel wie eine Schleppe hinter sich herziehend. Auch Thranduils kristallklare Augen waren sofort auf Thorin gerichtet und ihre Blicke bohrten sich in einander, berührten sich dort, wo es ihre Hände nicht vermochten und sprachen die Worte, die sie im Beisein anderer nicht zu sagen wagten. Auf Thranduils Kopf trug er der Jahreszeit entsprechend die Krone mit den Blüten der Waldblumen,während seine schlanken Hände eine hölzerne Truhe hielten.

„Seid gegrüßt, König des Waldlandreiches“, sagte Thorin, als die Elben in respektvollem Abstand vor dem Thron zum Stehen kamen. „Willkommen im Erebor.“

Bevor er sprach legte Thranduil seine Hand in Erbietung des traditionellen elbischen Grußes auf Höhe des Herzens an seine Brust. „Auch ich grüße Euch, König unter dem Berg“, erwiderte er laut und klar. „Ich freue mich, Euch nach diesem harten Winter bei guter Gesundheit anzutreffen.“

Zustimmend neigte der Zwergenkönig sein Haupt. „Es stimmt, der Winter war hart, aber Mahal sei Dank haben wir keine Opfer zu beklagen.“

„Valar sei gepriesen“, stimmte auch Thranduil ein, dann öffnete er die Truhe und hielt sie Thorin entgegen. „Zur Feier des Frühlingsanfangs möchten wir Euch feine Kräuter, Weihrauch und Myrrhe aus dem Grünwald zum Geschenk machen.“

„Ihr seid zu großzügig“, bedanke sich Thorin. Auf sein Zeichen trat Dwalin einen Schritt vor, verneigte sich und nahm die Truhe entgegen. „Ich hoffe, der lange Ritt hat Euch nicht allzu sehr ermüdet, da meine Leute es kaum erwarten können, das Fest zu Euren Ehren beginnen zu lassen.“

Thranduil neigte leicht den Kopf. „Dann wollen wir Eure Leute nicht länger warten lassen.“

XXXXXX

Müde streckte Thranduil die verspannten Schultern, dann hob er die Arme zum Kopf, um die filigrane Krone aus seinem Haar zu lösen und auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett abzustellen. Der dumpfe Klang der Trommeln, die die Zwergenmusikanten noch immer schlugen obwohl die Nacht bereits fortgeschritten war, hallte schmerzhaft hinter seinen Schläfen wider. Der schwere Wein, den Thorin eigenes aus der Seestadt hatte liefern lassen, da er wusste, dass Thranduil eine Schwäche dafür hatte, tat sein übriges seine Gedanken verhangen und seine Zunge schwer zu machen. Er hatte die Feste nicht gezählt, denen er im Erebor beigewohnt hatte, dennoch fragte er sich, ob er sich jemals an den Lärm gewöhnen würde, den die Zwerge als Musik bezeichneten. 

Nachdem er seinen Mantel ausgezogen und aus den Stiefeln aus feinem Wildleder geschlüpft war, öffnete Thranduil die Tür zum Balkon und trat hinaus unter den Sternenhimmel. Die Gemächer, die er hier im Erebor bewohnte, hatte Thorin extra für ihn ausgesucht, da sie an der äußeren Wand des Einsamen Berges lagen und nicht wie die meisten Schlafkammern im Inneren des Berges. Niemals hätte Thranduil in einem der fensterlosen Räume nächtigen können, die für ihn mehr einem steinernen Grab glichen als einem Schlafplatz. Allein die Stunden, die er auf dem Fest der Zwerge in ihren Hallen verbracht hatte, waren schon zu viel für sein Gemüt gewesen, so dass er sich schließlich hatte entschuldigen lassen und hinauf in sein Quartier geeilt war, um unter den Sternen seinen inneren Frieden wiederzufinden.

Seufzend öffnete der König des Waldlandreiches die Knöpfe seiner Tunika, bis er den kühlen Nachtwind auf seiner Brust spüren konnte. Sein Blut brannte wie Feuer in seinen Venen, sprach von einem Verlangen so alt wie die Welt. Genießerisch schloss Thranduil die Augen und sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen. Es roch nach Frühling, nach dem nahen See und nach Erde und Feuer. Überrascht schlug der Elb die Augen auf, als er die Präsenz einer zweiten Person neben sich spürte. Es war nicht leicht, sich an Thranduil anzuschleichen, doch offenkundig waren seine Sinne heute Abend bereits zu benebelt vom Wein. Wissend wanderte sein Blick abwärts auf den König unter dem Berg, der in diesem Moment seine großen Hände auf Thranduils Taille legte und sein bärtiges Gesicht an dessen Bauch barg. Der Zwerg schien das Fest ebenfalls gerade erst verlassen zu haben, denn er trug noch immer den Fellmantel auf den Schultern, nur die Krone hatte er zwischenzeitlich abgelegt. 

„Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet“, murmelte Thorin, die Stirn gegen das weiße Fleisch pressend. „Wie viele Monate habe ich mich verzehrt bei dem Gedanken an Euch.“ 

Thranduil erschauderte, als der warme Atem des Zwergenkönigs auf seine Haut traf und er beugte sich herab, um seine Lippen auf Thorins dunkles Haar zu pressen. „Mein Auge hat es ebenfalls kaum erwarten können, Euch wiederzusehen und mein Körper hat ein ums andere Mal von seiner Sehnsucht nach Euch gesprochen“, bekannte er warm.

„Dann lasst uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden“, erwiderte Thorin, indem er seine Hand verlangend über den Leib des Elbenkönigs wandern ließ, doch Thranduil hielt ihn zurück. Seine langen Finger schlossen sich um die Handgelenke des Zwerges.

„So sehr es mich auch danach verlangt, mich mit Euch zu vereinigen, muss ich Euch doch abweisen. Seht wie der erste Frühlingsmond über das Land zieht.“

Enttäuscht und mit einem Anflug von Ärger schüttelte der König unter dem Berg die Hände des Elben ab. „Ich verstehe nicht. Ist das wieder irgendein elbischer Aberglaube?“

„Es ist mehr als das, mein Gefährte“, widersprach Thranduil. „Es ist ein uraltes Gesetz. Wenn der erste Frühlingsmond aufgeht, erwacht ganz Mittelerde zu neuem Leben. Die Pflanzen bekommen frische Triebe, die Tiere paaren sich und auch bei uns Elben des Sindar, die eins mit der Natur sind, macht sich diese Verbundenheit bemerkbar.“

„Ich gebe zu, ich kann Euch immer noch nicht folgen“, brummte der Zwerg missgelaunt.

Der Elbenkönig seufzte leise, bevor er antwortete: „Wenn ich heute Nacht mit Euch liege, wird dies nicht ohne Folgen bleiben.“

Einen langen Moment sah Thorin den Elben an, bis ihn schließlich die Erkenntnis traf. „Ihr meint … ein Kind?“ fragte der König unter dem Berg erstaunt.

Thranduil atmete hörbar aus. „So ist es.“ Erneut vergingen mehrere Minuten, in denen Thorin nichts tat, außer den Elben anzustarren, so als sähe er ihn heute zum ersten Mal. Er kannte die Gerüchte um die Macht der Elbenmagie, doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass dies tatsächlich möglich war. Mit einem Mal setzte sich für ihn ein Puzzle zusammen, ergaben viele Dinge einen Sinn. „Euer Sohn, Legolas, er hat gar keine Mutter, nicht wahr?“

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Heirat war damals politischer Natur. Meine Frau entstammte einem der bedeutendsten Elbenreiche Mittelerdes. Heute existiert es nur noch in den Geschichten meines Volkes, da alle verbliebenen Mitglieder gen Westen gesegelt sind. Sie war eine wunderbare Frau, eine Prinzessin und gleichzeitig eine Kriegerin so wie Tauriel, die Ihr kennen gelernt habt, stark und weise, doch obwohl ich sie schätzte und respektierte und mehr als ein Jahrtausend mit ihr verbracht habe, hatten wir nie den Wunsch eines gemeinsamen Kindes. Ich könnte sagen, ich war jung, doch das wäre vermessen, denn ich war bereits über viertausend Jahre alt, als ich dann auf ihn traf. Ich war allein nach Lothlorien gereist zu einem Fest, welches nur alle paar tausend Jahre gefeiert wird und er war der Hauptmann von Frau Galadriels Wache, der mich in Empfang nahm. Sofort war ich von ihm gefangen, obwohl er nicht von königlichem Blut war und halb so alt wie ich. Jahrtausende lang hatte ich nach einer Seele gesucht, die der meinen nah war und hatte mich bereits damit abgefunden eines Tages allein gen Westen zu segeln, doch dann traf ich ihn. Elbische Feste sind nicht wie die der Zwerge oder der Menschen. Zeit hat für uns keine Bedeutung. Und so verlebten wir ein paar wundervolle Jahre im Taumel der Feierlichkeiten, doch ich hatte eine Frau und ein Königreich, zudem ich zurückkehren musste und er hatte der Frau Galadriel einen Eid auf Lebenszeit geschworen, von dem es kein Zurück gab. Also verließ ich Lothlorien ohne ihn, doch ich tat es nicht allein. Legolas wurde in der dunkelsten Stunde des dunkelsten Zeitalters geboren. Elbenkinder sind so selten wie die weißen Steine aus purem Sternenlicht, so dass mein Eheweib ihn annahm als sei er ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut und ich ließ meinen Sohn in dem Glauben sie sei seine Mutter, als sie bei dem Kampf in Gundabad starb.“

Es schmerzte Thorin zu hören, dass sein Gefährte so starke Gefühle für einen anderen Mann, einen elbischen Mann, gehegt hatte, doch er zwang sich seine Eitelkeit zu verdrängen. Der Zwergenkönig war kein Dummkopf. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es in den Jahrtausenden, die der König des Waldlandreiches bereits lebte, andere Männer gegeben hatte, mit denen Thranduil das Bett und auch mehr geteilt hatte. „Weiß der Hauptmann davon, dass eure Liebe Früchte getrieben hat?“

Erneut nickte Thranduil. „Er hat es als das gesehen, was es war: Ein Geschenk der Götter und er war für Legolas ein Freund, ein Ratgeber und ein Kampfgefährte. Wann immer es seine Pflichten erlaubten, hat er über ihn gewacht, bis er in der Erfüllung seiner Pflicht den Tod gefunden hat.“

„Das tut mir leid“, erwiderte Thorin aufrichtig. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke daran, sich Thranduil in den Armen eines anderen vorzustellen nicht gefiel, bedrückte ihn die Traurigkeit, die sein Gefährte ausstrahlte. 

„Er wandelt nun unter dem Sternenlicht“, gab Thranduil zurück, indem er schließlich den Blick hob und an Thorin vorbei in den Himmel starrte. „Und er hat mir durch unseren Sohn einen Teil von sich zurückgelassen.“

Der König unter dem Berg nickte schweigend, denn es gab nichts was er dazu hätte sagen können. Stattdessen gab er seinem Gefährten die Zeit, die er brauchte um sich zu sammeln. Dann, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Zeit gekommen war, fasste er Thranduil an der Hand und führte ihn zurück ins Zimmer. „Kommt, lasst mich Euch in dieser Nacht halten bis der Morgen graut.“

Ohne ein Wort folgte der Elbenkönig dem Zwerg und ließ sich von ihm auf das mit Fellen ausgelegte Bett ziehen. Da die Betten der Zwerge zu kurz für den groß gewachsenen Elben waren, hatte Thorin nach dem ersten Disput mit Thranduil die Möbel eigens für ihn anfertigen lassen, damit es seinem Gefährten an nichts fehlte. Nachdem der Zwergenkönig seine Stiefel abgestreift hatte, bettete er Thranduils Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, während er dem Elben in einem fort über die Haare streichelte. Der Elbenkönig hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch Thorin wusste, dass er trotzdem nicht schlief. Eine ganze Weile lagen die beiden Männer schweigend nebeneinander, der eine im Taumel der Erinnerungen, der andere tief in Gedanken versunken. 

Unwillkürlich ruhte Thorins Blick auf Thranduils Mitte, dort wo die geöffnete Tunika auseinander klaffte und den unbekleidetem Bauch des Elben offenlegte und er fragte sich, wie die alabasterfarbene Haut wohl ausgesehen haben mochte, als sie vom Leib eines Kindes gedehnt wurde. Kein Makel behaftete den perfekten Körper des Elben, kein Hinweis darauf, dass dort bereits ein Leben ausgetragen worden war, doch Thorin wusste, dass Thranduils Magie jede Narbe die Zeugnis einer Geburt war, verbergen konnte, wenn dies sein Wille war. Es war ein eigenartiger Gedanke sich vorzustellen, dass Legolas tatsächlich in diesem Körper ausgetragen worden war, dennoch befremdete er Thorin nicht so sehr, wie er es eigentlich sollte. Im Gegenteil, das Wissen darüber, dass Thranduil in der Lage war Leben zu gebären verlieh ihrer Liebe ungeahnte Möglichkeiten – wenn der Elbenkönig sich denn einverstanden erklärte. 

„Ich wäre stolz, wenn ich es wäre, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Euer Leib voll und rund ist mit der Frucht meiner Liebe“, sagte er plötzlich in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

Überrascht schlug Thranduil die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf so, dass er dem Zwergenkönig ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ihr wollt Euren Samen in mich pflanzen?“ fragte er mit zweifelnd gerunzelter Stirn. „Warum?“

„Wie Ihr wisst, ist mein Erbe in der Schlacht um den Erebor gefallen, ebenso wie sein Bruder“, erklärte Thorin seine Beweggründe. „Mit mir und meiner Schwester wird das Geschlecht Durins untergehen und das Königreich Erebor an meinen Vetter Dain fallen, es sei denn, dass ich einen Sohn bekomme.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, jede Zwergenmaid zwischen hier und den Eisenbergen würde sich geehrt fühlen, dem König unter dem Berg einen Sohn zu gebären.“

„Ich will aber keine Zwergenfrau, ich will Euch“, stellte der König unter dem Berg klar.

„Was ich Euch geben könnte wenn ich es wollte, wäre nicht mehr als ein Halbblut, kein vollwertiger Zwerg und auch kein Elb“, gab Thranduil zurück. „Das Kind würde immer zwischen unseren Völkern stehen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, mit zwei so mächtigen Väter kann es nur außergewöhnlich werden“, wischte Thorin den Einwand beiseite. „Und bedenkt, es wäre ein Garant für einen dauerhaften Frieden zwischen den Zwergen und den Elben und mit meinem Segen würde es ein würdiger Nachfolger auf dem Thron unter dem Berg sein.“

Bei diesen Worten setzte sich der König des Waldlandreiches abrupt auf. „Ich bin keine Gebärsklavin, so wie sie sich die Orks in ihren Höhlen halten.“

„Niemals würde ich es wagen, so etwas in Euch zu sehen“, entgegnete Thorin brüsk, indem er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte. „Im Gegenteil, ich bitte Euch darum, dass Ihr mir die Ehre erweist, der Vater Eures Sohnes zu sein.“

Fassungslos schüttelte der Elbenkönig den Kopf. „Warum?“ fragte er erneut und seine Stimme klang brüchig wie Glas. 

„Weil ich weiß, dass dann auch von mir etwas an Eurer Seite bleibt, wenn ich eines Tages in meinem Grab unter dem Erebor weile“, entgegnete Thorin sanft. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste den Elben auf den Oberarm.

Der Elbenkönig atmete zitternd ein. Seine kristallblauen Augen suchten den Blick des Zwerges, so als suche er etwas darin, dann flüsterte er: „Versprecht mir, dass Ihr für ihn da sein werdet, so lange Ihr lebt.“

„Ich verspreche es“, antwortete Thorin sofort. „Beim Arkenstein und allem Gold, welches im Erebor lagert.“ Ein Zittern ging bei diesen Worten durch den Körper des Elben, dann schlug er die Augen nieder und streifte wortlos die silberne Tunika ab, die über seinen Schultern hing. Thorin schlüpfte ebenfalls aus dem Fellmantel und dem bestickten Hemd darunter, so dass sie nun beide mit nacktem Oberkörper nebeneinander saßen und als sich Thranduil herabbeugte und den Zwerg küsste, berührten sich ihre Leiber und Thorin konnte den rasenden Herzschlag unter der weißen Alabasterhaut fühlen. Mit beiden Händen umfasste der Zwergenkönig das Gesicht des Elben und küsste ihn mit einer Inbrunst wie nie zuvor und als sie schließlich zusammen in die Kissen sanken und sich der Leidenschaft hingaben, wussten sie genau was sie taten: Sie würden in dieser Nacht ein Wunder erschaffen.

XXXXXX

Zärtlich beugte sich Thorin über den geschwollenen Leib, presste seine Lippen genau auf die Stelle, an der der Fuß seines Sohnes als fühlbare Beule zu tasten war. Sein Bart kitzelte dabei über Thranduils sensible Haut, doch der Elb hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen, genoss es wie Vater und Sohn miteinander Zweisprache hielten. Es waren innige, vertraute Momente die sie hier in den Gemächern von Lasgalen verlebten und Thranduil wollte jeden von ihnen auskosten. Er hörte die leisen Worte in Khuzdul, die Thorin dicht über der Haut flüsterte und spürte als direkte Antwort einen erneuten Tritt an die Stelle, an der der Zwergenkönig verharrte. Offensichtlich war das Kind genauso begierig darauf mit seinem Vater in Kontakt zu treten, wie Thorin es war, doch Thranduil wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange warten mussten. Der Zeitpunkt an dem der Junge sein enges Zuhause verlassen würde, rückte unaufhaltsam immer näher. So innig die Verbindung zu seinem ungeborenen Kind auch war, sehnte er den Zeitpunkt der Geburt doch fast ebenso herbei wie der Zwerg an seiner Seite. Gerade in den letzten Wochen hatte er seinen Zustand zunehmend als beschwerlich empfunden, auch wenn er das Thorin gegenüber niemals zugeben würde.

XXXXXX

Einige Monate zuvor...

Thorin fühlte sich seltsam ruhig, als er an einem warmen Frühsommertag zu einem Treffen mit seinen Beratern ging. Obwohl Thranduil bereits in der selben Nacht sicher gewesen war, dass sie ein Kind gezeugt hatten, war Thorin erst überzeugt gewesen, als er einige Wochen später die erste zarte Schwellung am Leib seines Gefährten wahrnahm. Wie von Sinnen vor Glück hatte er immer wieder die kleine Erhebung geküsst, bis es Thranduil zu viel geworden war und er Thorin des Bettes verwiesen hatte. Erst jetzt, wo sich der Zwergenkönig gänzlich sicher war, wollte er die Nachricht öffentlich machen. Zu lange schon hatte er aus Angst vor den Verwicklungen mit seinen Leuten die wahre Art seiner Beziehung zum Elbenkönig verschwiegen, doch nun würde er endlich reinen Tisch machen.

Thranduil selbst hatte ihm was dies anging freie Hand gelassen. Von seinem eigenen Volk hatte der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches nichts zu befürchten. Die Elben waren ihm seit Jahrtausenden durch Krieg, Feuer und Blut gefolgt. Sie würden ihm nicht das Vertrauen entziehen, nur weil er ein Kind von einem Zwerg bekam. Doch was die Loyalität der Zwerge des Erebor anging, war sich Thorin nicht sicher. Zwar würden sie ihn nicht einfach als ihren König absetzen können, trotzdem fürchtete Thorin um die Sicherheit seines Gefährten und hatte deshalb mit dem Treffen gewartet, bis dieser wieder in Lasgalen weilte.

Abschätzend sah er jedem der fünf anwesenden Zwerge ins Gesicht, sich fragend wie sie wohl reagieren würden, bevor er schließlich zu reden begann: „Ich danke euch dafür, dass ihr alle gekommen seid und ich möchte auch gar nicht lange drum herum reden, warum ich nach euch geschickt habe: Mahal war mir gnädig, denn ich werde Vater.“

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, dann beugte sich ein Zwerg mit einem langen grauen Bart zu ihm vor. „Meinen Glückwunsch, mein König. Dann dürfen wir auf eine baldige Hochzeit hoffen?“

„Nein, Brabur“, erwiderte Thorin, „Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ 

Erneut erhob sich Gemurmel, bevor sich ein anderer Zwerg mit feuerroten Zöpfen zu Wort meldete. „Aber mein König, wollt Ihr die Zwergin denn nicht zu Eurer Königin ernennen?“

Trotz der Anspannung musste Thorin lächeln. „Mein lieber Boin, ich sagte nicht, dass es sich um eine Zwergin handelt.“

„Aber … sie ist doch wohl kein Mensch?“ fragte ein Zwerg mit buschigen braunen Haaren nach.

„Nein, auch das nicht. Ich darf euch mitteilen, dass der Elbenkönig Thranduil guter Hoffnung mit meinem Erben ist. Als Herrscher des Waldlandreiches hat er bereits eine Krone und bedarf der an meiner Seite nicht.“

Auf einen Schlag schien die Temperatur in dem Raum um zwanzig Grad gefallen zu sein. Eisige Stille breitete sich aus.. „Habe ich Euch richtig verstanden? Der Elbenkönig?“ fragte schließlich ein greiser weißhaariger Zwerg entsetzt. 

Unwillkürlich setzte sich Thorin ein wenig gerader hin. „Ihr habt richtig gehört. Thranduil Oropherion trägt meinen Sohn in sich.“

„Was ist das wieder für eine Elbenhexerei?!“ fuhr Brabur auf. „Zuerst hat er Euren Verstand mit seiner Magie umwoben und jetzt versucht er sich unser Reich einzuverleiben, indem er Euch einen Wechselbalg unterjubelt!“

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Thorin auf den Füßen und beugte sich mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen über den Tisch zu dem Zwerg herüber. „Hütet Eure Zunge oder ich werde Euch lehren, besseren Gebrauch davon zu machen! Ich kann Euch versichern, dass der Elbenkönig keine Absichten hegt den Erebor in Besitz zu nehmen, doch nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich zu bedenken geben, dass es uns seit der Allianz mit den Elben so gut geht wie nie zuvor. Die Schmieden verzeichnen jedes Jahr mehr Aufträge. Unsere Vorratsspeicher sind voll, unsere Bäuche ebenso und unser Wohlstand ist größer als er es in der Zeit vor Smaug gewesen ist. Ein gemeinsames Kind wird den Frieden zwischen unseren Völkern ein für alle Mal besiegeln.“

„Aber … das Kind wird kein Zwerg sein“, wagte der Rothaarige von vorhin einen Einwurf.

„Er wird aus der Linie Durins sein“, gab Thorin stolz zurück. „Und das macht ihn über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Wenn ihr allerdings plant, Thranduil oder dem Kind irgendetwas anzutun, werden die Elben dies als feindlichen Akt werten und den Erebor mit eurem Blut tränken, bis kein Zwerg mehr übrig ist.“

 

Tbc ...


	6. The flame

6\. The Flame

There`s a light, there`s the sun  
Taking all shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all

(Trading Yesterday, Shattered)

 

Unruhig schritt Thorin an den Zinnen der Festung auf und ab, immer wieder den Blick zum Horizont gerichtet. Thranduil und seine Eskorte hätten bereits vor Stunden im Erebor eintreffen müssen, doch die Schatten wurden immer länger, ohne dass ein Zeichen der Elben zu sehen war. In einer hilflosen Geste raufte sich Thorin die Haare, mit sich hadernd, ob er einen Suchtrupp ausschicken sollte, doch am Ende diese Idee immer wieder verwerfend. Das Gebiet, das sie durchkämmen mussten, war einfach zu groß und in weniger als einer Stunde würde die Nacht hereinbrechen, dann war es ohnehin unmöglich noch etwas zu sehen. Zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal schickte der Zwergenkönig ein stummes Gebet zu seinem Schöpfer mit der Bitte um Beistand. Wenn Thranduil etwas passiert war, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Es war ihnen richtig erschienen trotz der Schwangerschaft des Elbenkönigs ihre Besuche weiter so zu gestalten wie bisher, schließlich mussten sie beide ein Königreich regieren. Nur die Art und die Dauer der Aufenthalte im Reich des Anderen hatten sich geändert, da sie nun nicht mehr so tun mussten, als seien die Reisen diplomatischer Natur. Einige Wochen nach dem Treffen mit seinem Rat war Thorin ins Waldlandreich gereist und eine ganze Woche geblieben und Thranduil war zur Sommersonnenwende zum Erebor geritten. Trotz Thorins Besorgnis war die Zeit, die der Elbenkönig im Reich unter dem Berg verbrachte, ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, was zum einen wohl an den deutlichen Worten gelegen hatte, die Thorin seinem Rat unterbreitet hatte und zum anderen daran, dass er während des ganzen Besuches seines Gefährten, sein Schwert immer griffbereit an seinem Gürtel trug. 

Endlich, als Thorin kurz davor stand, selbst hinaus in die Abendsonne zu reiten, verkündeten die Wachposten, dass die Elben gesichtet worden waren. Ohne lange zu überlegen stürmte der Zwergenkönig die langen Treppen herunter, um seinen Gefährten zu empfangen. Er konnte nicht darauf warten, dass die Elben in den Thronsaal geleitet wurden, sondern musste sich sofort versichern, dass es Thranduil gut ging. Schon lange bevor die Reiter die Brücke vor dem Haupttor erreicht hatten, stand Thorin vor den geöffneten Holztoren. Das Herz klopfte ihm vor Erregung bis in den Hals, als er die Elben den Weg entlang preschen sah. Wie immer ritt der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches an der Spitze seiner Männer, doch obwohl er noch einige Meter entfernt war, konnte Thorin ausmachen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein edles Ross lief nicht rund, so als ob es verletzt war und auf einem der anderen Pferde saßen zwei Reiter. Als der Elbenkönig schließlich die Brücke erreicht hatte, stockte Thorin der Atem. „Mahal“, stieß er aus, indem sein Blick Thranduils blutgetränkte Kleidung wahrnahm. Kaum dass das Pferd vor dem Zwergenkönig zum Stehen gekommen war, sprang der Elb vom Rücken der Stute. „Mein Ross braucht einen Heiler“, war das erste, das Thranduil sagte. Tatsächlich zitterte das Tier vor Erschöpfung, Schaum stand ihm vor dem Maul und es blutete an einem seiner Hinterläufe. 

Sorgenvoll huschten Thorins Augen über den befleckten Mantel seines Gefährten, konnten jedoch auf Anhieb keine Verwundung finden, nur auf der rechten Wange des Elben klaffte ein blutender Schnitt. „Was ist passiert? Seid Ihr verletzt?“

„Mir fehlt nichts“, wehrte der Elbenkönig ab. „Das Blut auf meiner Kleidung stammt nicht von mir. Ein Orkheer hat einen unserer Außenposten angegriffen. Die Nachricht kam gerade, als wir uns auf den Weg hierher machen wollten. Bis wir am Kampfplatz ankamen, hatten sie bereits fünf meiner Männer getötet, doch wir haben ihren Tod gebührend gerächt. Keine einzige dieser widerlichen Kreaturen ist uns entwischt.“

„Dessen bin ich sicher“, erwiderte Thorin, erleichtert darüber, dass Thranduil wohlauf war. „Kommt erst einmal ins Innere der Festung, damit Ihr Euch umziehen und ausruhen könnt. Meine Männer werden Eure Leute versorgen und die Tiere in die Stallungen bringen.“

XXXXXX

Das Adrenalin rauschte noch immer durch Thorins Venen, als er Thranduil dabei zusah, wie er in seinem Quartier die beschmutzten Kleidungsstücke ablegte. Schicht für Schicht schlüpfte er erst aus dem Mantel, dann aus der Tunika und schließlich aus den Stiefeln und der Hose. Überall haftete das dunkle Blut der Geschöpfe Morders, so dass der Elbenkönig schließlich nackt und bloß vor Thorin stand, um sich des Schweißes und des Blutes an einer Waschschüssel zu entledigen. Jetzt wo keine Kleidung mehr das Geheimnis verbergen konnte, das der Elb unter seinem Herzen trug, war die Wölbung seines Bauches deutlich zu sehen. Die Frucht ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht war inzwischen sechs Monate alt und allein der Gedanke daran, dass sein Kind heute solch einer großen Gefahr ausgesetzt gewesen war, ließ Thorins Blut in den Adern kochen. Unwillkürlich schloss er den Abstand zu seinem Gefährten, um hinter ihm stehend seine Hände über die feste Rundung seines Bauches wandern zu lassen.

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn?“ fragte er, während Thranduil sich das Gesicht mit einem Tuch abtrocknete.

„Ich denke, ihm hat der Kampf gefallen“, antwortete der Elbenkönig mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Mit jedem Streich meines Schwertes hat er getreten und geschlagen, so als könne er es gar nicht abwarten seinerseits gegen die Orks zu Felde zu ziehen.“

„Mahal bewahre, dass es dazu kommt, bevor er ein Mann geworden ist“, murmelte Thorin und presste sein Gesicht gegen den Rücken des Elben.

In einer zärtlichen Geste legte Thranduil seine Hände auf die großen Pranken des Zwerges und gemeinsam fühlten sie die Bewegungen ihres Kindes, das sich unter der Haut wand. „Ihr macht Euch zu viele Sorgen. Es geht ihm gut.“

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Euch etwas geschieht. Keinem von euch“, flüsterte Thorin gegen die Haut des Elbenkönigs.

„Das wird es nicht“, versprach Thranduil und drehte sich um, so dass Thorin sein Gesicht nun an seinem Bauch, statt an seinem Rücken barg.

„Das wisst Ihr nicht“, entgegnete Thorin vehement. „Vielleicht würde Euch ein vergifteter Pfeil nicht töten, das Kind jedoch schon.“

„Ich habe mit Legolas unter dem Herzen in einem Krieg gekämpft“, widersprach Thranduil dem Zwerg resolut.

„Ich zweifele nicht an Eurer Stärke, sehr wohl aber an dem Verstand Eures Hauptmannes, dass er Euch in die Schlacht ziehen ließ“, erwiderte Thorin dunkel. „So lange Ihr mein Kind in Eurem Leib tragt, wünsche ich nicht, dass Ihr Euch noch einmal in Gefahr bringt.“ 

„Was schlag Ihr also vor?“

„Es war gedankenlos von mir zu glauben, dass die Reisen zwischen dem Erebor und Lasgalen in Eurem Zustand noch tragbar sind. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Ihr hier bei mir bleibt.“ Herausfordernd sah der Zwerg in das Gesicht seines Gefährten.

„Ihr wisst genau, dass das unmöglich ist“, gab der Elbenkönig zurück. „Ich kann mein Reich nicht ohne seinen König lassen. Legolas weilt noch immer jenseits des Anduin und obwohl ich ihm schon vor Monaten eine Nachricht zukommen ließ, die ihn über meinen Zustand und die Notwendigkeit seiner sofortigen Rückkehr unterrichtet, ist der Bote noch nicht wieder eingetroffen. Es kann noch Wochen wenn nicht gar Monate dauern, bevor mein Sohn in Lasgalen eintrifft. Außerdem wenn Euch die Gesundheit Eures Kindes am Herzen liegt, benötige ich die Weisheit der elbischen Heiler, um es auf die Welt zu holen. Oder wollt Ihr mit erzählen, dass die Zwerge wissen, wie ein Elbenmann gebärt?“

Bei dieser Argumentation musste sich Thorin geschlagen geben. „Ich gebe zu, dass Ihr mich überzeugt habt. Dennoch werde ich Euch nicht ohne den Schutz meiner Männer zurück ins Waldlandreich ziehen lassen. Und ich erwarte, dass Ihr dort in Eurem Palast bleibt, bis das Kind geboren ist.“

Natürlich war sich Thorin bewusst, dass er dem sechstausend Jahre alten Elbenkönig nicht vorschreiben konnte, welche Schlachten er zu schlagen hatte und welche nicht, doch zu seinem Erstaunen willigte Thranduil ein. „Ich lasse Euch Euren Willen, wenn Ihr zusagt, die letzten Monate der Schwangerschaft an meiner Seite zu bleiben.“

Der Zwergenkönig überlegte fieberhaft. Natürlich würde es nicht einfach werden, dem Erebor so lange fern zu bleiben, doch wenn das der Preis für die Sicherheit seines Geliebten und seines Sohnes war, würde er ihn bereitwillig zahlen.

XXXXXX

Mit sehnsuchtesvollen Augen betrachtete Thranduil den Mond, der groß und rund wie ein Spiegel über dem Palast des Waldlandreiches stand, so als scheine er heute Nacht nur für den Elben allein. Wie oft war er früher durch den Wald gewandelt und hatte den Lauten der Nacht gelauscht, doch jetzt war der Balkon der einzige Ort, an dem er Zwiesprache mit der Natur halten konnte. Obwohl sein Reich ruhig und friedlich zu seinen Füßen lag, fand der Elbenkönig keine Ruhe. Das Kind in ihm war in Aufruhr, ohne das Thranduil sagen konnte warum. Fest krallte der Elb seine Hände in die Brüstung des Balkons, als ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief ein, konzentrierte sich auf die kühle Nachtluft und den Ruf der Eulen, bis der Anfall vorüber war. Die immer wiederkehrenden Schwindelattacken bereiteten dem Elbenkönig zunehmend Sorgen. Obwohl er sich Thorin gegenüber nichts hatte anmerken lassen, war diese Schwangerschaft ganz anders als die mit Legolas. Damals hatte er sich selbst kurz vor der Niederkunft nicht so schwach gefühlt wie er es jetzt tat. Es war beinah so, als würde Thorins Kind seine Kräfte mehr und mehr auslaugen, bis er nur noch eine leere Hülle war. Wie er die Strapazen der Geburt so überstehen sollte, darauf wusste Thranduil bis jetzt keinen Rat. 

Immer wieder war er seit seiner Rückkehr ins Waldlandreich in die Heilkammern gegangen, um sich Rat zu holen, doch die Heiler wussten keine Antwort auf die Symptome, die den Elbenkönig quälten. Der Gedanke daran, dass er die Niederkunft ihres Kindes vielleicht nicht überstehen würde, raubte Thranduil den Schlaf, erst recht da er noch immer keine Nachricht von Legolas erhalten hatte. Schon allein aus diesem Grund zählte er die Tage bis zu Thorins Ankuft in Lasgalen. Der König unter dem Berg hatte sich einen Monat Zeit erbeten, um seine Angelegenheiten zu ordnen, bevor er ins Waldlandreich aufbrach. Mehr als die Hälfte war schon vergangen und Thranduil konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Sohn ihm genug Kraft ließ, um Thorin auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehend begrüßen zu können.

XXXXXX

Zu sagen, dass die Berater des Zwergenkönigs erfreut über die Aussicht waren, ihren König für unbestimmte Zeit von seinen Pflichten zu entbinden, wäre eine Lüge, doch Thorin ließ keinen ihrer Einwände gelten. Auf seine Bitte hin erklärte sich Balin bereit während der Abwesenheit des Königs unter dem Berg das Königreich zu verwalten, so dass Thorin den Erebor in guten Händen wusste. An einem stürmischen Oktobertag verließ er nur mit einem seiner Krieger als Begleitschutz den Einsamen Berg. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sintflutartige Regenfälle sie durchnässten bis auf die Haut, doch Thorin weigerte sich vor dem Abend Rast zu machen. Als die Nacht herein brach, goss es immer noch in Strömen, so dass die Erde aufgeweicht war und sie im Hocken an einen Baum gelehnt schlafen mussten, bis sie am nächsten Morgen zerschlagen und müde weiter ritten. Das Unwetter hielt an bis sie die Grenzen Lasgalens erreichten. Erst dann machte ein warmer Wind dem peitschenden Sturm Platz, der sie bis auf die Kochen hatte frieren lassen. Eine elbische Eskorte erwartete sie im Schutz der ersten Bäume und führte sie bis zum Palast des Elbenkönigs.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Thranduil unter dem Torbogen und blickte seinem Zwerg ungeduldig entgegen. Auf einen Schlag waren alle Strapazen vergessen, als Thorin seinen Gefährten nach Wochen der Trennung endlich wieder sah. Vielleicht täuschte er sich, doch auf ihn machte Thranduil einen erschöpfteren Eindruck, als vor einigen Wochen als er blutüberströmt im Erebor angekommen war. Seine Haut schien noch weißer zu sein als sonst und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten. Erstaunt ob dieser Veränderung grüßte er seinen Gefährten in der üblichen elbischen Weise, bevor er ihm in den Palast folgte. Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass Thranduils Gang viel von seiner katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit verloren hatte. Stattdessen wirkte er zittrig und schwach. Zwar waren seine Glieder noch immer lang und sehnig und auch sein Gesicht war kantig geblieben, doch in seiner Leibesmitte war eine deutliche Wölbung auszumachen und trotz seiner Sorge freute sich Thorin schon darauf, wenn er später allein mit dem Elben war, seine großen Hände auf die Kugel zu legen und jeden Zentimeter alabasterfarbene Haut zu küssen, die er erreichen konnte. 

„Was ist mit Euch?“ fragte der Zwerg, als sie schließlich auf dem Bett des Elbenkönigs lagen und Thorin erneut die eingefallenen Wangen seines Geliebten in Augenschein nahm. „Seid Ihr etwa krank?“

„Es ist nichts“, wiegelte Thranduil ab. „Euer Sohn ist einfach nur sehr lebhaft im Moment, so dass ich kaum noch ruhen kann.“

„Versucht ein wenig die Augen zuzumachen, vielleicht kann ich ihn zur Ruhe bringen“, erbot der König unter dem Berg.

„Nach der anstrengenden Reise bedürft Ihr genauso der Ruhe wie ich“, protestierte der Elbenkönig matt.

„Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein“, erwiderte Thorin, indem er die Gewänder des Elben öffnete und mit seinen rauen Händen über die deutliche Wölbung streichelte. „Schlaft einfach.“

Obwohl Thranduil seine Zweifel daran hegte, dass der Zwerg tatsächlich Erfolg haben würde, schloss er schließlich doch die Augen. Heftig kickte das Kind in ihm gegen seine Rippen, so dass der Elb zusammenzuckte, doch Thorin strich behutsam über die Stelle, während er leise Worte in der Sprach der Zwerge flüsterte. Zuerst schien es nichts zu bewirken, denn das Kind wand sich weiter in seinem fleischlichen Gefängnis, doch Thorin hörte nicht auf zu reden und seinen Sohn durch die Hautdecke zu liebkosen, bis die Bewegungen des Jungen schließlich weniger wurden und dann ganz endeten. Trotzdem hörte der Zwerg nicht auf in zarten Kreisen über den Bauch des Elben zu streicheln, bis dieser am Ende vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

XXXXXX

Es wäre leicht im ewig währenden Frühling des Waldlandreiches dem Müßiggang zu verfallen, wenn nicht die Sorgen gewesen wären, die auf Thorins Stirn tiefe Furchen hinterließen. Zwar waren die Tage ausgefüllt mit langen Spaziergängen, anregenden Gesprächen und Stunden voller Zärtlichkeit auf dem Lager des Elbenkönigs, wenn dieser erschöpft an Thorins Seite ruhte, doch obwohl sich der Zwerg redlich Mühe gab, es nicht zu zeigen, betrachtete er den Zustand seines Gefährten mit zunehmender Angst. War Thranduil in den ersten Monaten der Schwangerschaft geradezu erblüht, schien er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Lasgalen ein Schatten seiner selbst geworden zu sein. Bereits die Entfernungen, die er im Palast zurücklegen musste, ermüdeten den Elben so stark, dass Thranduil in den meisten Nächten einen traumlosen Schlaf schlief, während Thorin an seiner Seite wachte. 

Es war in diesen Stunden zwischen heute und morgen, in denen Thorins dunkelste Ängste an die Oberfläche kamen. Niemand konnte ihnen sagen, wie lange die Schwangerschaft dauern würde und ob die Geburt ebenso ablaufen würde wie die eines rein elbischen Kindes. Keiner der elbischen Heiler am königlichen Hof hatte je davon gehört, dass ein männlicher Sindarin-Elb und ein Zwergenmann ein Kind gezeugt hatten und selbst Gandalf, der auf seinen Reisen von der ungewöhnlichen Schwangerschaft des Elbenkönigs gehört hatte und gekommen war, um sich selbst von der Wahrheit der Gerüchte zu überzeugen, konnte nicht voraussagen, wie es um das Kind bestellt sein würde. Was wenn es nicht lebensfähig war? Wenn Thranduil bei der Geburt sterben würde? Wenn sie Mahal selbst heraus gefordert hatten? Doch immer wenn Thorin glaubte, von seinen Ängsten überwältigt zu werden, regte sich Thranduil im Schlaf in dem Versuch eine bequemere Position zu finden, so dass der Blick des Zwergenkönigs unwillkürlich an dem prallen Leib hängen blieb, in dem sein Kind wuchs und gedieh. Und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er einfach Vertrauen haben musste und er rutschte enger an seinen Gefährten heran und umschlang seine Mitte mit dem Arm, bereit ihn und das Kind gegen die gesammelten Armeen Mittelerdes zu verteidigen.

Die Raben, die in regelmäßigen Abständen vom Erebor herüber flogen, brachten Kunde von einem milderen Winter als dem letzten. Zwar war das Land um den Berg herum wieder mit einer geschlossenen Schneedecke bedeckt, doch die meterhohen Schneewehen und vereisten Hänge vom vergangen Jahr wiederholten sich nicht. Dennoch waren nicht alle Nachrichten gut, die die Vögel brachten. Im Dezember brach eine schlimme Seuche in der Stadt Thal aus, die ein paar Tage später auch den Erebor erreichte. Zahlreiche Opfer waren bereits zu beklagen und noch war kein Heilmittel gegen die Krankheit gefunden, die mit Fieber, Erbrechen und schlimmen Durchfällen begann und im Delirium und Blut im Sputum endete. Jede Nachricht war für Thorin die reinste Hölle. Fern der Heimat und unfähig etwas zu tun, rang der Zwergenkönig mit sich seine Zelte im Grünwald abzubrechen und zum Erebor zu eilen, doch Thranduil träumte immer öfter von der Ankunft ihres Kindes und Thorin wagte es nicht, dieses Omen zu ignorieren und seinen Elben in diesem Zustand zurückzulassen.

In einer Neumondnacht geschah es dann, dass Thorin aus dem Schlaf geschreckt wurde. „Es ist Zeit“, ließ Thranduil ihn wissen, der die eine Hand gegen den Bauch gepresst, noch blasser als gewöhnlich schien. Auf einen Schlag hell wach, kleidete sich Thorin in Windeseile an, bevor er von den königlichen Gemächern zu den Heilkammern rannte um Hilfe zu holen. „Es ist besser, Ihr wartet draußen“, eröffnete der Heiler dem Zwergenkönig, während seine Hände über den Leib des Elbenkönigs tasteten. „Die Geburt steht unmittelbar bevor und Herr Thranduil wird seine ganze Kraft brauchen, um das Kind aus seinem Leib zu singen.“

Thorin hatte den Mund schon zum Protest geöffnet, als er sah, dass der Elbenkönig nickte. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und seine Stirn mit Schweiß bedeckt, doch seine Miene duldete keinen Widerspruch, als er seine Hand nach dem Zwerg ausstreckte. „Alles wird gut“, versuchte Thorin seinen Gefährten zu beruhigen, indem er kurz die klammen Finger drückte. 

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Thranduil und lächelte matt, dann entglitten seine Finger denen des Zwerges und Thorin wurde aus dem Zimmer gedrängt. 

Unruhig lief der Zwerg auf dem Gang vor dem königlichen Flügel auf und ab, hoffend und betend dass alles gut lief. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er keine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie das Kind den Leib des Elben verlassen würde und Thranduil hatte sich geweigert den Begriff des „heraussingens“ den auch die Heiler immer wieder verwendet hatten, näher zu erklären, daher konnte er nicht mehr tun als darauf zu hoffen, dass der Heiler das Vertrauen, das der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches in ihn setzte, auch rechtfertigte. Beunruhigt horchte Thorin immer wieder an dem hellen Holz der Tür in der Hoffnung zu erfahren was in den Gemächern vor sich ging, doch alles was er hörte war tatsächlich etwas, das sich anhörte wie ein leiser Singsang. Natürlich wusste er, dass Thranduil mehr Schmerz ertrug, als die meisten Krieger die an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten, aber nach allem was Thorin wusste, war eine Geburt immer mit Geschrei und Gestöhne verbunden, doch er hörte nichts außer diesem elbischen Gesang. Müsste das Neugeborene nicht weinen? Oder wenigstens wimmern? Je mehr Zeit verstrich ohne das der Zwergenkönig hörte was er erwartete, war er sich sicher, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Er hielt die Klinke schon in der Hand, bereit in den Raum zu stürmen und sich zu wappnen, egal was auch immer ihn dort drin erwartete, als die Tür plötzlich aufschwang und ihm der Heiler gegenüber stand. „Ihr könnt jetzt herein kommen“, verkündete der Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Meinen Glückwunsch. Euer Sohn ist wohlauf.“

Obwohl er die Worte gehört hatte, weigerte sich sein Verstand sie zu glauben, bevor er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Es erschien ihm wie in einem Traum, als er an dem Heiler vorbei trat, der sich respektvoll zurückzog und Thranduil am Kopfende des Bettes sitzen sah, aufrecht gehalten durch einen Berg Kissen. Das Lächeln des Elbenkönigs schien müde, das Gesicht war noch immer auffallend blass und sein silbriges Haar klebte an seinen Wangen, doch seine Augen strahlten glücklich, als er Thorin das Bündel aus weißen Tüchern entgegen hielt, welches er in den Armen wiegte.

„Seht Euren Sohn, König unter dem Berg“, sagte er stolz.

Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht nahm Thorin das Bündel entgegen, überrascht wie leicht es war. Das erste was er sah, als er das winzige Gesicht erblickte, das aus den Tüchern hervorlugte, waren die Augen. Sie waren so hell und rein, wie die des Elbenkönigs und sie sahen ihn mit so einer Intensität an, dass Thorin schwören konnte, dass dieses Kind bis in sein Herz gesehen hatte. Der Junge weinte nicht, so wie es Babys sonst taten, auch verzog er nicht das Gesicht, er sah seinen Vater nur an und Thorin war sich sicher, dass das Kind, kaum dass es auf der Welt war, bereits wusste wer er war. Dann, als habe er genug gesehen, gähnte der Junge herzhaft und schloss die Augen, so dass Thorin nun Gelegenheit hatte den Rest seiner Erscheinung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Das Kind hatte ein herzförmiges Gesicht, so wie die meisten Neugeborenen. Spitze Ohren schmiegten sich eng an das Köpfchen, das mit einem Schopf dunkler Haare bedeckt war. Für ein Zwergenkind wirkte es ein wenig zu groß, für ein Elbenkind eher zu klein, doch für Thorin war es perfekt.

„Er ist wunderschön“, stellte Thorin fest, indem er das Bündel an Thranduil zurück gab, der hinab auf das schlafende Kind sah und sein Gesicht bekam dabei einen Ausdruck, den Thorin noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Weich und liebevoll und unendlich schön. Dieser Anblick machte Thorins Herz so weit, dass er sich sicher war, in diesem Moment die ganze Welt darin aufnehmen zu können. Vorsichtig rutschte er neben seinen Gefährten auf die Matratze und betrachtete das Wunder, das sie beide gezeugt hatten. Gemeinsam hatten sie damals beschlossen, dass ihr Sohn einen Namen in der gemeinen Zunge bekommen würde, damit weder die Zwerge noch die Elben einen Anspruch auf ihn erheben konnten.

„Anárion“, flüsterte Thorin um das Kind nicht zu wecken.

„Sohn der Sonne“, fügte Thranduil hinzu. „Mögen die Gestirne über dich wachen so lange du unter ihnen wandelst und noch darüber hinaus.“

 

 

Tbc...


	7. Dimming the light

7\. Dimming the light

He doesn`t know what to say, so he prays  
Whatever, whatever, whatever  
Whatever happens don`t let go of my hand  
Whatever happens don`t let go of my hand

(Michael Jackson, Whatever happens)

 

Es wäre ungerecht all den Mütter und Vätern Mittelerdes gegenüber, die ihr Leben für ihre Kinder geben würden, wenn man behauptete, dass kein Kind je so sehr geliebt worden war wie Anárion Eichenschild, dennoch konnte man mit Fug und Recht sagen, dass der Junge der kostbarste Schatz im Haus seiner Eltern war. Thranduil hatte immer gewusst, dass der Zwergenkönig eine weiche Seite besaß, doch seit ihr Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, schämte sich Thorin nicht, sie auch zu zeigen. Oftmals saß der König unter dem Berg am Bett des Babys, redete mit ihm und sah es minutenlang einfach nur an und es waren diese Momente, in denen dem Elbenkönig klar war, dass wenn er Thorin nicht schon verfallen gewesen wäre, der Zwerg gerade sein Herz stahl. 

Zur Freude seiner beiden Väter wuchs und gedieh der Junge wie jedes normale Kind und auch Thranduils Gesundheit schien beinah wieder hergestellt zu sein, so dass er bereits wenige Tage nach der Geburt des Kindes wieder auf seinem Thron saß und die Geschäfte seines Reiches verwaltete, während Thorin bei ihrem Sohn blieb. Doch so sehr es den Zwergenkönig erleichterte zu sehen, dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte, so lieferte ihm dies auch keinen Vorwand noch länger in Lasgalen zu bleiben. Es fiel Thorin nicht leicht seine kleine Familie zu verlassen, doch zwei Wochen nach Anárions Geburt konnte er seine Abreise zum Erebor nicht mehr hinauszögern. Noch immer wütete im Reich unter dem Berg die Seuche, die von der Stadt Thal eingeschleppt worden war, so dass seine Anwesenheit dort dringender erforderlich war als je zuvor.

„Ich will nicht, dass Ihr geht“, ließ Thranduil ihn wissen, als Thorin seinen Beutel für die Reise packte. Der Elbenkönig wiegte das Baby in seinem Arm, während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging, um es zum Schlafen zu bringen. Der kleine Halbelb quengelte unruhig und strampelte dabei mit den Armen und Beinen, so dass sein Vater Mühe hatte, ihn festzuhalten. Es schien beinah so, als fühle Anárion, die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, denn trotz Thranduils beruhigendem Gemurmel wollte der Junge einfach nicht in den Schlummer sinken.

„Es ist meine Pflicht als König in diesen schweren Stunden bei meinem Volk zu sein, dass wisst Ihr ebenso gut wie ich. Und wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären, würdet Ihr genauso handeln“, erwiderte der Zwerg bestimmt. „Doch auch wenn ich scheide, mein Herz wird hier bei Euch bleiben.“

„Dann nehmt wenigstens einen meiner Heiler mit, wenn ich Euch schon nicht aufhalten kann, und versprecht mir, dass Ihr Euch fern haltet von den Kranken“, forderte der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches und Thorin konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören. „Euer Sohn ist noch zu klein, um Euren Thron schon jetzt von Euch zu erben.“

„Sorgt Euch nicht. Ich habe nicht vor schon in Mahals ewige Hallen einzugehen.“ In einer zärtlichen Geste legte der Zwergenkönig die Hand auf die Wange seines Gefährten, dann beugte er sich zu seinem Sohn und küsste das Kind auf den dunklen Haaransatz. „Bis bald, Anárion“, sagte er leise zu dem Säugling. „So ich kann, werde ich bis zum nächsten vollen Mond zurück sein.“

Der Elbenkönig nickte, obwohl ihm das Herz schwer war. „Möge Valar mit Euch sein.“

XXXXXX

Trotz der Sorge, die Thranduil bezüglich seines Gefährten fühlte, waren seine Tage durch die königlichen Pflichten und die Aufgabe gleichzeitig ein Baby zu versorgen so ausgefüllt, dass kaum Zeit für dunkle Gedanken blieb. Seit einer halben Ewigkeit war im Waldlandreich kein Kind mehr geboren worden, so dass täglich Elben kamen, um Anárion zu sehen und ihn mit Segenswünschen zu überschütten. Mit der Zeit wurde es zu einem festen Ritual, dass wann immer der Elbenkönig auf seinem Thron saß, die Wiege seines Sohnes daneben stand. Valar sei dank war der Junge ein ruhiges Kind, das den größten Teil des Tages mit Trinken und Schlafen bestritt und wann immer es Thranduils Pflichten zuließen, kostete er die Erholung, die ihm die Ruhepausen seines Sohnes verschafften voll aus. Oftmals genoss er einfach den Hautkontakt zu dem Säugling, indem er sich mit ihm gemeinsam zur Ruhe bettete und den Frieden, den Anárion verströmte, auf sich abfärben ließ. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, doch sein Körper heilte sehr viel langsamer als nach Legolas Geburt und er war froh und dankbar, dass die Orks abgesehen von ein paar harmlosen Scharmützeln, dem Waldlandreich fern blieben. 

In dem Wissen, dass der Frieden mit den Geschöpfen Mordors nicht von Dauer sein konnte, straffte und dehnte Thranduil seine verspannten Muskeln jeden Morgen in der warmen Sonne auf seinem Balkon. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er seinen ersten Übungskampf seit vielen Monaten bestritten, auch wenn die Heiler ihn warnten sich nicht zu viel abzuverlangen. Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches war sich sicher, dass es der Hauptmann seiner Wache nicht gewagt hatte, seinen König zu beschämen, denn Thranduils Sieg war mehr als fragwürdiger Natur gewesen. Nur zu deutlich hatte ihm diese Übung vor Augen geführt, dass es viele Stunden harten Trainings kosten würde seine Reflexe zu schulen und seinen Körper wieder stark und sehnig zu machen, so wie er es vor der Schwangerschaft gewesen war. 

Auch an diesem Morgen nutzte der Elbenkönig die Zeit, in der sein Sohn schlief, um wieder eins mit dem Schwert in seiner Hand zu werden. Leichtfüßig huschte er auf bloßen Sohlen über den Balkon, das Schwert wie einen Partner im Tanze schwingend, während er einen Streich nach dem anderen gegen einen imaginären Gegner ausführte. So konzentriert war er in seine Kampfesübung, dass er die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person erst bemerkte, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Überrascht drehte Thranduil sich um. „Legolas!“ rief er voller Freude aus, indem er seinen Sohn erblickte und legte seine freie Hand auf die Schulter des Prinzen. „Warum hat man mir deine Ankunft nicht gemeldet?“

„Ich wollte nicht, dass nach dir geschickt wird. Ich musste selbst sehen, dass es dir gut geht, Adar.“ Tatsächlich schien Legolas gerade erst eingetroffen zu sein, denn er trug noch seine Reisegewänder und seine Stiefel waren von Staub und Erde bedeckt. Einen langen Moment musterte der junge Elb seinen Vater eindringlich. Sein Blick blieb an den Schweißtropfen hängen, die Thranduils Stirn bedeckten und sein Haar feucht an seinem Gesicht kleben ließen, so dass sich bei diesem Anblick ein Schatten auf Legolas Züge legte. „So viel von deinem Licht ist entschwunden, dass nun kaum noch etwas übrig ist.“

„Die Niederkunft ist noch zu frisch, als dass ich mich wieder vollständig erholen konnte, doch ich fühle meine Stärke langsam zurückkehren“, widersprach Thranduil seinem Sohn, während er das Schwert zur Seite legte.

„Mich kannst du nicht täuschen, denn meine Augen sind nicht wie die deines Zwerges. Ich sehe dich sehr wohl.“ Seufzend schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. „Ist es wahr, ein Kind, Adar? Es bedarf schon eines Zwerges, um auf so eine törichte Idee zu kommen.“

„Du darfst ihm nicht zürnen. Es war ebenso meine Entscheidung, wie die seine“, antwortete Thranduil. „Doch komm und triff deinen Bruder.“ 

Während sie gemeinsam ins Innere der königlichen Gemächer traten, ergriff Legolas erneut das Wort. „Es tut mir leid, dass du so lange auf mich warten musstest. Ich bin gekommen, sobald mich deine Nachricht erreichte.“

„Du bist jetzt hier, das ist alles was zählt“, erwiderte Thranduil, als sie die weiße Wiege erreicht hatten, die neben seinem Bett stand. „Sieh ihn dir an.“

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf blickte Legolas hinab zu dem Säugling, der schlafend auf dem Rücken lag. Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, rechts und links neben seinem Kopf abgelegt, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Den scharfen Augen des Königssohnes entgingen weder die spitzen Ohren, die aus dem Mob dunkler Haare herausstachen, noch das Mobile aus glitzernden Mineralien, das Thorin für seinen Sohn mit den eigenen Händen gearbeitet und ihm über die Wiege gehängt hatte. „Dem Glauben der Zwerge nach soll es böse Träume abhalten“, erklärte Thanduil, dem Legolas Blick nicht entgangen war. „Und Anárion scheint es tatsächlich zu beruhigen.“

Der Prinz nickte wortlos. „Meinen Glückwunsch“, entgegnete er schließlich steif. „Er wird bestimmt einmal ein großer Krieger werden.“

Obwohl Thranduil die Worte schmerzten, zeigte er nicht, dass ihm die kühle Art seines Ältesten missfiel. Mehr war unter diesen Umständen von Legolas nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Es würde Zeit brauchen, bis sein Sohn mehr tat als seinen Bruder zu akzeptieren, doch der Elbenkönig war sich sicher, dass Legolas den Jungen früher oder später ins Herz schließen würde.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?“ fragte Legolas plötzlich, als er sich von der Wiege abwandte.

„Dafür besteht kein Anlass“, gab der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches zurück. „Es würde ihn nur beunruhigen. So Valar will bleibt mir noch genug Zeit Anárion aufwachsen zu sehen. Dann ist es immer noch früh genug.“

„Noch ist es vielleicht nicht zu spät, Adar“, warf der Prinz ein.

Auf Thranduils Gesicht erschien ein entschlossener Ausdruck. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung vor Jahren getroffen und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Und nun geh, Legolas. Ich denke, du solltest dich frisch machen und dich ausruhen, bevor wir nachher zusammen speisen werden.“

Der Prinz neigte in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung den Kopf in dem Wissen, dass das Gespräch für seinen Vater beendet war. Es schmerzte ihn unendlich, dass Thranduil jeglichen Rat ablehnte, doch es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Die Entscheidung war in der Minute gefallen gewesen, in der er sein Licht mit dem Zwergenkönig geteilt hatte und so sehr Thranduil seinem Sohn auch eingeschärft hatte, den König unter dem Berg zu respektieren, so würde er dem Zwerg diesen Umstand niemals verzeihen.

XXXXXX

Es dauerte bis zum zweiten vollen Mond seit seiner Abreise, bevor Thorin erneut gen Lasgalen aufbrach. Während der Elbenheiler, der den Herrscher des Erebor begleitet hatte, seinem König regelmäßige nüchterne Berichte schickte, waren die Nachrichten, die der Zwerg selbst an seinen Gefährten sandte immer verzweifelter. Sie sprachen von der Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung eines Königs, der mehr als sein halbes Leben lang für sein Reich gekämpft hatte, nur um seine Untertanen jetzt sterben zu sehen. Thranduil wünschte so inständig etwas tun zu können, die Schatten vertreiben zu können, die seinen Gefährten heimsuchten, doch er konnte das Waldlandreich nicht verlassen. Anárion war noch zu klein für so eine lange und gefährliche Reise, ganz zu schweigen von der Bedrohung durch die tückische Krankheit die im Erebor wütete und ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit zurückzulassen wagte der Elbenkönig ebenso wenig. Das einzige, dessen er sich fähig fühlte, war Thorin in den Zeilen, die er ihm per Raben schickte, immer wieder Trost zuzusprechen, auch wenn sich die Worte, die er wählte, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren hohl anhörten. Umso erleichterter fühlte sich der Herrscher Lasgalens, als er endlich die Nachricht erhielt, dass die Seuche besiegt worden war. Trotzdem dauerte es weitere bange Tage, bevor Thorin ankündigte zum Waldlandreich aufzubrechen.

Es erschien Thanduil beinah, als sei sein Gefährte geschrumpft, als er endlich wieder vor ihm stand. Der stolze Zwergenkönig wirkte gebeugt und der Mantel aus edlen Fellen hing an seinen Schultern, als sei er ihm plötzlich um mehrere Nummern zu groß geworden. Neue graue Strähnen durchzogen seine dunklen Haare und den Bart. Seine blauen Augen, sonst strahlend und voller Leben, wirkten stumpf und langen tief in den Höhlen, als Thranduils Blick den seinen traf. „Balin ist tot“, brachte der Zwergenkönig statt einer Begrüßung hervor und seine Stimme klang heiser wie das Krächzen eines Raben. 

„Es tut mir so leid.“ Mit wenigen Schritten war Thranduil bei seinem Gefährten und schloss die Arme um den trauernden Zwerg, so dass Thorin von dem Mantel des Elben umschlossen war wie von einem Kokon. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich der Herrscher des Erebor an den Mann vor ihm. „Er war wie ein Vater für mich. Ein Ratgeber, ein Freund. Ich wusste, dass seine Zeit immer weniger wurde, aber ihn an das Fieber zu verlieren ...“ Thorins Stimme brach und er vergrub stattdessen sein Gesicht im Gewand seines Gefährten. Der Geruch versprach ihm Sicherheit, Nähe und Schutz und Thorin war bereit all das für den Moment anzunehmen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er immer stark, immer der König sein müssen. Sich jetzt fallen zu lassen und zu wissen, dass man aufgefangen wurde, war ein tröstlicher Gedanke.

Thranduil verstand das Bedürfnis seines Gefährten. Mit den Augen signalisierte der Elbenkönig Legolas, der schweigend im Schatten gestanden hatte, das Baby aus der Wiege mit sich zu nehmen, um sich ganz seinem Zwerg widmen zu können und obwohl dem Prinzen anzusehen war, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, tat er seinem Vater den Gefallen und zog sich mit seinem Bruder zurück.

XXXXXX

Am Anfang hatten sie lange geredet, oder besser Thranduil hatte Thorin über alles reden lassen, was ihm auf der Seele brannte: Über die Erinnerungen, die ihn mit Balin verbunden hatten, die schönen und die schlimmen. Über den Geruch von Krankheit und Tod, der über dem Erebor gehangen hatte, wie ein böser Schatten und über Balins letzte Tage, die Thorin an seinem Bett sitzend verbracht hatte, hoffend, bangend und schließlich realisierend, dass der Kampf verloren war. Danach hatten sie umso länger geschwiegen und Thranduil hatte den König unter dem Berg gehalten, wie es Thorin damals getan hatte, als ihm der Elb von seiner tragischen Liebe zu Legolas Vater erzählt hatte, bis der Zwerg irgendwann in einen erschöpften Schlummer fiel. Die ganze Nacht hatte Thranduil über seinen Gefährten gewacht und all die bösen Träume von ihm ferngehalten, die ihn heimzusuchen drohten, bis Thorin im Licht des grauen Morgens wieder aufgewacht war. Wortlos hatten sie sich geliebt, leidenschaftlich und ohne Hast, bis ihr ganzes Dasein auf eine Woge aus Verlagen reduziert zu sein schien, in der kein Platz für irgendwelche Schmerzen war. Später, als sie zitternd und nass geschwitzt in den Kissen lagen, hatte Thorin zum ersten Mal seit seiner Abreise aus dem Erebor wieder Frieden in seinem Herzen gefühlt. Die Wunde, die Balins Tod hinterlassen hatte, war nach wie vor präsent und es würde lange dauern, bevor sie zu heilen begann, doch ohne Balin wäre er heute nicht hier an Thranduils Seite und Thorin schuldete es dem Andenken an seinen alten Freund, diese Liebe zu ehren mit allem was er war.

Die Sonne war längst über dem Grünwald aufgegangen, als es schließlich verhalten an die Tür klopfte. „Meine Pflichten rufen mich, daher überbringe ich den Prinzen des Erebor seinen Eltern.“ Mit diesen Worten schritt Legolas in das Zimmer, kaum dass er die Erlaubnis zum Betreten erhalten hatte, Anárion in seinen Armen tragend. In dem Versuch die Mimik seines Ältesten zu lesen, studierte Thanduil Legolas fein geschnittene Züge, doch sie waren verschlossen wie meist. Gern hätte der Elbenkönig gewusst, wie seine beiden Söhne die Nacht verbracht hatte, doch die Mine des Elbenprinzen gab nichts preis. Im Gegensatz zu Legolas, der den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet hielt, schaute der Säugling mit großen Augen neugierig hinüber zum Bett, auf dem seine Väter lagen. Sofort sprang Thorin auf die Beine. „Mein Sohn, wie groß du geworden bist.“ Staunend nahm er Legolas den Jungen ab, der die Gelegenheit nutzte sich sofort zurückziehen. Der Zwerg allerdings registrierte die ablehnende Haltung des Elben kaum. Tatsächlich hatte Thorin nur Augen für das Baby, welches ihn ebenfalls aufmerksam betrachtete. 

„Sein Wuchs ist nicht verwunderlich bei den Mengen, die er trinkt“, erwiderte Thranduil, welcher mit dem Rücken am Bettgestell lehnte, amüsiert. „Er hat wahrlich den Appetit eines Zwerges.“

Der Herz ging Thorin auf, ob dieser Worte und in einer Geste der Zuneigung beugte sich der Zwergenkönig herab, um das Kind auf die Stirn zu küssen, doch genau in diesem Moment schlossen sich Anárions Finger um einen von Thorins Zöpfen und er begann heftig daran zu ziehen. Obwohl es alles andere als angenehm war, seinen Sohn an seinen Haaren zerren zu lassen, konnte sich der Köng unter dem Berg ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen „Und er hat eindeutig auch die Stärke eines Zwerges. Ein echter Sohn Durins.“

XXXXXX

Ein warmer Wind begrüßte die Karawane aus Elben und Zwergen, als die Bäume sich teilten und sie hinaus auf die steinige Ebene ritten. Ein milder Frühling war zu einem warmen Sommer geworden, so dass das Gras zwischen den Felsen von bunten Blumen wie Farbspritzer eines übereifrigen Malers gesprenkelt war. Vogelgezwitscher lag in der Luft und es roch nach Sonne und wilden Kräutern, doch trotz der vermeintliche Idylle waren sowohl Thorins Truppen als auch die von Thranduil wachsam. Aufmerksam ließen die Elben ihre Augen über das Land schweifen, während die Zwerge die eine Hand am Zügel und die andere stets am Heft ihrer Waffen beließen. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit immer an der Spitze seiner Männer zu reiten, fand sich Thranduil nun in der Mitte der Eskorte wieder, von Thorin auf der einen Seite und Legolas auf der anderen flankiert. Der junge Elbenprinz wirkte ebenso angespannt wie die anderen Krieger. Immer wieder tasteten seine Finger über seinen Bogen, den er am Köcher auf seinem Rücken befestigt hatte, um ihn jederzeit griffbereit zu wissen. Vom ersten Moment an, als sie die Reise in Erwägung gezogen hatten, war Legolas nicht davon abzubringen gewesen, seinen Vater zu begleiten und obwohl es dem Elbenkönig nicht gefiel, sein Königreich für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit dem Rat anzuvertrauen, hatte er die Entscheidung seines Sohnes begrüßt. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Thranduil seinen Ältesten und Stolz erfüllte sein Herz. Legolas war zu einem klugen Mann und einem guten Krieger herangewachsen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde er guten Gewissens gehen können in dem Wissen, dass sein Reich in den besten Händen war. 

Es tat gut die vertraute Rüstung wieder am Körper zu tragen, das Schwert bei jeder Bewegung des Pferdes gegen sein Bein schlagen zu fühlen, doch der Elbenkönig betete trotzdem dafür, dass sie es nicht brauchen würden. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick hinab zu Anárion, der dank eines extra für ihn gebrauten Trankes aus Mohnblumen und Mitternachtskraut in einem Tragetuch aus Stoff an die Brust seines Vaters gebunden, friedlich schlief. Mit geschlossenen Augen, die Wangen von der Wärme gerötet, glich er Thorin noch mehr als er es im Wachen tat. Nur die spitzen Ohren, die aus dem dunklen Haarschopf herausstachen, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er kein reiner Zwerg war. Unbewusst seufzte Anárion und streckte im Schlaf seine Glieder. Auch wenn die Lösung keinem der beiden Könige gefiel, war es dennoch die einzig mögliche gewesen, um den Säugling für die Dauer der Reise ruhig zu stellen. Der inzwischen sechs Monate als Junge war einfach zu lebhaft für einen Ritt dieser Länge und sollte es wirklich zu einem Zwischenfall kommen, konnte Thranduil nicht gleichzeitig das Baby beruhigen und um sein Leben kämpfen. Der Elbenkönig konnte die Augen seines Gefährten auf sich spüren, weshalb er aufsah und Thorins stille Frage mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Anárions Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig und seine Haare waren feucht von der Wärme, die in dem Tragetuch herrschte, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Valar sei gepriesen, dem Jungen ging es gut. Tatsächlich hatte er in den sechs Monaten seines Lebens noch nie irgendwelche Anzeichen einer Krankheit gezeigt, nicht einmal die eines Schnupfens, was wohl dem elbischen Anteil seines Blutes zuzuschreiben war, welches er von Thranduil geerbt hatte.

Trotz der Sorge um die Sicherheit ihres Sohnes genoss der Elbenkönig den Ritt. Viel zu lange hatte er in seinem Palast im Waldlandreich ausharren müssen. Gemeinsam mit Thorin und seinen Söhnen durch Mittelerde zu reiten, ließ ihn wieder die Freiheit fühlen, die er all die Monate vermisst hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass diese Reise die erste und zugleich die letzte war, die sie zusammen unternehmen würden, machte Thranduils Herz schwer. Wenn sie ihr Ziel erst erreicht hatten, würde die Zeit des Abschieds unwiderruflich immer näher kommen. Damals vor über zweitausend Jahren, als Legolas das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, hatte er sich geschworen nie wieder jemanden so zu lieben wie seinen Sohn, doch er hatte kläglich versagt. Vielleicht hatte Legolas recht und es war ein Fehler gewesen in Thorins Wunsch nach einem Kind einzuwilligen, doch seine Gefühle für den Zwerg hatten ihn blind und taub jeder Vernunft gemacht. Die Liebe ließ einen Dinge tun, die jedem anderen als Torheit erscheinen mochten, doch Thranduil konnte seine Entscheidung nicht bedauern. Wenn er hinab auf Anárion sah, wusste er, dass es jedes Opfer wert war, dass er für seinen Sohn gebracht hatte. „Schlaf nur, Meleth nin“, murmelte der Elbenkönig indem er mit seinem freien Arm seinen Sohn noch etwas fester an sich presste. „Wenn die Gestirne mit uns sind, werden wir Morgen den einsamen Berg erreichen und am Abend in den goldenen Hallen des Erebor speisen. Deinem neuen Zuhause und zukünftigen Königreich.“

 

Tbc ...


	8. Sunset

In your light

 

8\. Sunset

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
`Cause love comes slow but it goes so fast  
And you see him as you fall asleep  
Never to touch, never to keep  
`Cause you loved him too much but you dive too deep

(Let her go, Birdy (Passenger Cover))

 

Der Einsame Berg war schon zu sehen, bevor am ersten Abend ihrer Reise die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank, was die Laune der Zwerge sichtbar hob und auch Thorin lächelte seinen Gefährten öfter als sonst über die Flammen des Lagerfeuers hinweg an. Der König unter dem Berg trank und scherzte mit seinen Freunden, während die Elben für sich saßen und in die Nacht hinaus lauschten. Aus Liebe zum Zwergenkönig versuchte Thranduil so gut er es vermochte dessen Freude zu reflektieren, doch während die Zwerge zu Liedern über die goldenen Hallen des Erebor anhoben, verlor sich sein Blick in den Flammen. Lediglich Anárions lebhaftes Gezappel auf seinem Schoß, riss ihn von Zeit zu Zeit aus seinen Gedanken. Der Junge war kurz nach Sonnenuntergang erwacht, doch statt verschüchtert oder verängstigt auf die fremde Umgebung zu reagieren, nahm er jede Einzelheit mit großen Augen wahr.

„Gib ihn mir.“ Thranduil hatte Legolas, der die nähere Umgebung ihres Lagers untersucht hatte, nicht kommen hören, doch plötzlich hockte der Elbenprinz hinter ihm. „Ich kümmere mich um Anárion. Leg dich schlafen.“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, gab Thranduil mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung zurück. „Ich schlafe, wenn wir den Erebor erreicht haben.“

„Du bist erschöpft, Adar“, stellte Legolas nüchtern fest. „Es wäre nicht ratsam die Männer dies merken zu lassen, indem du morgen vom Pferd sinkst.“

Thranduil setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren. Legolas hatte recht. Es war unnötig seinem Sohn eine Stärke vorzuspielen, die nicht vorhanden war. In der Tat hatte der lange Ritt den Elbenkönig geschwächt und wenn er nicht wenigstens ein paar Stunden ruhte, würde er Morgen vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein, sein Leben und das von Anárion zu verteidigen, falls es zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken gab er den Säugling in Legolas ausgestreckte Arme. Sofort lautierte das Baby glücklich und auch über das Gesicht des Elbenprinzen huschte ein Lächeln, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat und daraufhin ausdruckslos auf seinen Bruder herabsah.

Elegant erhob sich Legolas vom Boden. „Keine Sorge, ich werde gut auf ihn acht geben“, versicherte er seinem Vater.

„Dessen bin ich gewiss“, erwiderte Thranduil, dann streckte er seine vom Sitzen steifen Beine und legte sich auf die Seite, den silbernen Mantel wie eine Decke über sich ausbreitend. Sein letzter Blick galt Thorin, der mit einem seiner Zwergenkrieger in ein Würfelspiel versunken war, dann wurden seine Lider schwer und er versank in einem leichten Schlummer.

XXXXXX

Obwohl das Wetter ihnen hold war und nicht ein Ork ihren Weg kreuzte, dauerte es fast noch einen ganzen Tag, bevor sie endlich den Erebor erreichten. Aufgrund der Größe ihrer Gruppe und der kostbaren Fracht, die sie transportierten, konnten sie die Pferde nur im Schritttempo laufen lassen, vor allem als sich erneut die Dunkelheit über Mittelerde legte und Thranduils Elbenkrieger mit ihren scharfen Augen den anderen den Weg weisen mussten. Vom höchsten Punkt der Anhöhe, von dem aus der große See wie ein schwarzer Spiegel in der Dunkelheit der Ebene erschien, war die Stadt Thal mit ihren mit Fackeln erleuchteten Straßen als einladender Lichtpunkt zu erahnen und als sie schließlich die letzte sanfte Hügelkuppe überquerten, ging ein Raunen durch die Zwerge, als sie die Feuer des Erebor rechts und links des großen Eingangstors brennen sahen, so hell dass sie die in den Felsen gehauenen Statuen von Thorins Vorfahren für jeden sichtbar machten. Trompeten und Fanfarenklänge erschollen zu ihren Ehren und ein Heer aus Zwergen in voller Rüstung stand am Eingang Spalier, um den heimkehrenden König gebührend zu begrüßen. 

Mit Stolz geschwellter Brust ließ Thorin sein Pony ein wenig schneller laufen, um an der Spitze seiner Männer die Brücke zu passieren. Seinen Sohn, welcher aufgrund der Kühle der Nacht in weiche Tücher gehüllt war, hielt er dabei wie einen Schatz fest an sich gepresst. Seit sie am späten Nachmittag ein letztes Mal gerastet hatten, ritt Anárion mit Thorin, da dieser es weiser gefunden hatte, seinem Volk den Jungen selbst zu präsentieren. Trotz der Ruhepausen, zu denen ihn Legolas gedrängt hatte, war Thranduil zu erschöpft gewesen, um Einwände zu hegen, doch sein Ältester ritt von nun an stets in Thorins Schatten und wachte mit Argusaugen darüber, dass der Zwerg das Kind nicht fallen ließ.

In den Außenanlagen der Festung warteten bereits Männer darauf, die Pferde in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, doch während die Zwerge es kaum erwarten konnten, an die gedeckte Tafel zu gelangen, bestanden die Elbenkrieger darauf, ihre Tiere selbst in die Stallungen zu führen. Ein blonder Zwerg beeilte sich dem Elbenkönig seine Hilfe beim Absteigen anzubieten, doch Thranduil lehnte dankend ab, bevor er mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz aus dem Sattel glitt. Geduldig wartete Thorin mit Anárion auf dem Arm am Eingang der Festung, bevor er dem Herrscher des Waldlandreiches seinen freien Arm anbot und Thranduil sich bei ihm unterhakte. Mit einer Eskorte aus zwei Zwergen und Legolas, als Wächter seines Vaters, traten sie durch die schwere Eichentür hinein in das Innere des Erebor.

Fast ein ganzes Jahr war vergangen, seit Thranduil zuletzt im Reich seines Geliebten gewesen war, daher schweifte sein Blick hierhin und dorthin, um all die Veränderungen, die seitdem stattgefunden hatten, in sich aufzunehmen. Trotz der Seuche, die das Königreich unter dem Berg in Atem gehalten hatte, waren die Schmieden und Kunsthandwerker nicht untätig gewesen. Bewundernd stellte er fest, dass die Zwerge seit seinem letzten Besuch überall im Erebor Kronleuchter aus bunten Kristallen aufgehangen hatten. Dutzende Zwerge waren damit beschäftigt, die darin befestigten Kerzen ständig zu erneuern, so dass das Königreich unter dem Berg fortwährend in ein geheimnisvolles schillerndes Licht getaucht war. Mosaike aus fein gemahlenen Mineralien bedeckten den Boden und an den Wänden waren Bilder aus Bleiglas aufgehangen worden, die den Eindruck von Fenstern erweckten, obwohl sich dahinter nur meterdicke Felswände befanden. So gefangen war der Elbenkönig von den Eindrücken, die er sammelte, dass er die Gruppe der Zwerge vor ihnen erst bemerkte, als Thorin einen überraschten Laut ausstieß.

„Dís, Schwester, bist es wirklich?“ brachte der Zwergenkönig ungläubig über die Lippen.

Die angesprochene Zwergenfrau lachte ein dunkles, melodisches Lachen, das sich anhörte wie das Gurgeln eines Baches. „Aber natürlich bin ich es. Hast du vergessen, dass du mich eingeladen hast?“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du wirklich kommen würdest.“ Ohne sich dessen gewahr zu werden, löste Thorin seinen Arm von Thranduil um mit einem einzigen langen Schritt den Abstand zu seiner Schwester zu schließen und sie in seinen Arm zu ziehen. Es hatte ihn große Überwindung gekostet ihr einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er ihr von seiner Vaterschaft und somit auch von seiner Beziehung zu Thranduil erzählte, doch obwohl seine Hoffnung gering war, dass sie nach allem was geschehen war die Reise zum Erebor antreten würde, musste er dennoch versuchen sie herzubitten. Schließlich war sie alles was ihm noch an Familie geblieben war. „Dís, Dís, Dís.“ Immer wieder wiederholte der König unter dem Berg ihren Namen, wie ein Mantra, kaum fähig zu fassen, dass sie endlich bei ihm war. Er wollte an ihr riechen, sie berühren, sie mit allen Sinnen aufnehmen, daher barg er trunken vor Freude sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte. 

„Ich musste doch kommen“, sagte sie gegen den Stoff seines Hemdes. „Schließlich geschieht es nicht jeden Tag, dass mein Bruder Vater wird.“

Sich erst jetzt wieder an Thranduils Gegenwart erinnernd, löste sich Thorin schuldbewusst von seiner Schwester und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück, mit der Hand nach den Fingern des Elbenkönigs tastend. „Darf ich vorstellen: Thranduil Oropherion, König des Waldlandreiches und Vater meines Sohnes, das ist meine Schwester, ihre königliche Hoheit Prinzessin Dís.“

„Es ist mir eine Ehre.“ 

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits.“ In einer angedeuteten Verbeugung senkte der Elbenkönig den Kopf, während die Zwergenfrau ihrerseits einen leichten Knicks vollführte. Jetzt wo Thranduil sie genauer betrachten konnte, war ihr die Familienähnlichkeit deutlich anzusehen. Zwar war sie ein wenig kleiner und runder als der König unter dem Berg, doch genau wie Thorin hatte auch Dís dichtes welliges Haar, das jedoch im Gegensatz zu seinem zumeist dunkeln, bereits komplett ergraut war. Ein Goldreif mit eingearbeiteten Edelsteinen unterstrich ihren Status, doch die tiefen Linien auf ihrem freundlichen Gesicht und die Schwielen an ihren rauen Händen sprachen von einem Leben voller Armut und Entbehrungen.

So als wolle Thorins Sohn die entgangene Aufmerksamkeit zurückfordern, wählte er diesen Moment um einen missmutigen Laut auszustoßen und tatsächlich ruhten sofort alle Augen auf ihm. Stolz hielt der König unter dem Berg seiner Schwester das Kind entgegen. „Und das liebste Dis, das ist Anárion.“

„Natürlich ist er das.“ Lächelnd streckte die Zwergenfrau die Arme aus. „Darf ich?“ fragte sie ihren Bruder und Thorin nickte ergeben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Thranduil, dass Legolas dabei war, einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen, doch ein Wink seiner freien Hand rief den Elbenprinzen zurück. Die eine Hand im Mund, die klaren blauen Augen so groß wie Untertassen musterte Anárion die fremde Frau, die ihn an sich presste, doch er weinte weder noch protestierte er. Stattdessen nahm er seine Hand aus dem Mund und drückte ihr die feuchten Finger auf die Wange. Einen langen Moment hielten alle den Atem an, dann lachte Dís herzlich. „Hallo mein Edelstein. Ich bin deine Tante Dís. Du bist also das Wunder, das meinem Bruder widerfahren ist. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, doch sieh an, es hat also nur eines Elbenkönigs bedurft, um einen Sohn zu bekommen. Wenn wir das ein paar Jahrzehnte früher gewusst hätten.“ Der Blick den sie erst Thorin und dann Thranduil zuwarf war voller Belustigung und doch voller ehrlicher Liebe, dass der Elbenkönig wusste, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Anárion würde hier von Herzen geliebt werden und ein gutes, behütetes Zuhause haben. Und selbst wenn er an dieser Stelle noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, zerstreute sein Sohn sie sofort an der Art, wie er die Zwergenfrau ansah. Erwachsene mochten von einem Lächeln getäuscht werden, doch Kinder sahen mitten in das Herz ihres Gegenübers und das was Anárion in Dís sah, war eindeutig gut. Mit einem Gurren legte er auch die zweite klebrig feuchte Kinderhand auf Dís Gesicht, bevor er seine Stirn gegen die ihre legte.

„Er mag dich“, stellte Thorin erleichtert fest.

„Natürlich tut er das. Aber ich denke, was er noch mehr mag ist eine Flasche Milch und einen Teller Brei. Kommt, die Tafel ist reich gedeckt und das Volk erwartet seinen König.“ Als sei es völlig selbstverständlich, schritt Dís mit dem jungen Halbzwerg davon und Thorin, Thranduil und ihrer Eskorte blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihnen zu folgen. Dabei trat Legolas deutlich fester auf, als es der leichtfüßige Elb musste. „Ruhig, Legolas“, wandte sich der Elbenkönig an seinen Ältesten, indem er seinen Arm mit der Hand berührte.

„Sie trägt ihn, als wäre er ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut“, stieß der Elbenprinz zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Tief in seinem Herzen verstand Thranduil die Gefühle seines Ältesten. Auch sein Inneres sträubte sich dagegen sein Kind in den Armen der Zwergenfrau zu sehen, doch er zwang sich dazu es zu erdulden. Dies war Anárions Volk, mehr noch, es war seine Familie und er gehörte genauso hierher, wie er in den Grünwald gehörte, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

„Er ist ihr Fleisch und Blut. Bedenke, sie ist Thorins Schwester und die Familie kommt bei den Zwergen noch vor dem Clan und dem König“, beruhigte der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches seinen Sohn und gleichzeitig auch sich selbst. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, sie hat selbst zwei Jungen groß gezogen und weiß wie man sich um ein Kind sorgt.“ 

 

XXXXXX

Mit der ihm kühlen Eleganz blickte Thranduil über das Meer der versammelten Zwerge, während er nachlässig an seinem Weinkelch nippte, doch der äußere Schein trog. Jede Faser seines Körpers war wachsam, bereit jederzeit vom Stuhl an der reichlich gedeckten Tafel aufzuspringen und sein Kind zu verteidigen und es beruhigte ihn zu sehen, dass auch Thorin, der an seiner Seite saß, das Schwert nicht abgelegt hatte. Dís hingegen, die auf der anderen Seite des Zwergenkönigs saß, schien die Bedenken der Männer nicht zu teilen, während sie mit den Zwergen scherzte, die dem Prinz unter dem Berg ihre Aufwartung machten. Der Festsaal des Erebor war bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und offenkundig wollte jeder der versammelten Zwerge dem König seine Glückwünsche überbringen. In einer nicht enden wollenden Prozession traten die Männer an den Tisch, an welchem die königliche Familie tafelte und drückte durch Geschenke, Gold oder Worte der Segnung ihre Ergebenheit aus. Trotz Thranduils Bedenken war das Ansinnen der Männer durchwegs friedlich und ehrerbietend. Mochten sie Thorins Wahl eines Gefährten auch nicht teilen, so brachten die Zwerge seinem Sohn doch den Respekt entgegen, der ihm gebührte. 

Anárion, der inzwischen wieder auf Thorins Schoß saß, schien das alles wenig zu interessieren. Eingekuschelt in den warmen Mantel seines Vaters spielte der Junge mit einem von Thorins Zöpfen, während er von Zeit zu Zeit herzhaft gähnte und ihm dabei immer öfter die Augen zufielen. Auch Thranduil merkte, wie sich die Erschöpfung immer mehr seiner Sinne bemächtigte, bis er sich schließlich zu seinem Gefährten herüber beugte. 

„Euer Sohn bedarf der Ruhe und wenn Ihr keine Einwände hegt, werde ich mich ebenfalls zurückziehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag“, eröffnete Thranduil dem König unter dem Berg mit so leiser Stimme, dass fremde Ohren es nicht hören konnten.

Thorins Blick fand den seines Gefährten und er nickte zustimmend. „Ihr habt recht. Der Tag war wahrlich lang und ereignisreich. Ich werde Euch zu Euren Gemächern begleiten.“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, wehrte der Elbenkönig ab. „Die Nacht ist noch jung und Euer Volk ist des Feierns noch lange nicht überdrüssig.“

„Ich will es aber“, gab der Herrscher des Erebor in einem Ton zurück, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Es gibt etwas, das ich Euch zeigen will.“

Nachdem sich Thorin von seiner Schwester verabschiedet hatte, erhob er sich so vorsichtig wie möglich, um das Kind, das in seinen Armen inzwischen eingeschlafen war, nicht zu wecken, dann bot er Thranduil seinen freien Arm an und gemeinsam verließen sie das Fest.

XXXXXX

In all den Jahren, die Thranduil den Erebor besucht hatte, war er den Weg zu den ihm zugedachten Gemächern so oft gelaufen, dass er ihn mit geschlossenen Augen hätte finden können. Denn obwohl die Zwerge inzwischen die wahre Natur seiner Beziehung zu Thorin kannten, war Thranduil nicht in die Gemächer des Königs unter dem Berg gezogen. Thorins Räumlichkeiten lagen tief im Herzen des Berges verborgen, geschützt durch massiven uralten Fels, doch fern jedes Sternenlichtes, so dass es für Thranduil unmöglich gewesen war, dort auch nur eine Nacht zu verbringen. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte, doch schon nach wenigen Stunden hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, ersticken zu müssen. Aus diesem Grund waren sie übereingekommen, dass wann immer Thranduil im Erebor weilte, Thorin mit ihm gemeinsam in den Gästequartieren nächtigte. 

Die Diener hatten gleich nach ihrer Ankunft seine Sachen in Thranduils Gemächer gebracht, doch der Elbenkönig selbst war noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Räume aufzusuchen, daher war es wahrlich eine Überraschung als Thorin die Tür zu seinem Quartier aufstieß. Neugierig geworden folgte Thranduil seinem Gefährten in den Raum. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf die vertrauten Möbel, die der Zwergenkönig damals extra für die Maße seines Geliebten hatte anfertigen lassen: Die Frisierkommode mit dem Stuhl, einen Schrank der genügend Raum für die opulente Garderobe des Elbenkönigs enthielt und das breite Bett, in dem sie vor über einem Jahr Anárion gezeugt hatten. Doch nun waren weitere Einrichtungsgegenstände hinzugekommen: Eine Wiege, aus dunklem Holz, bedeckt mit weichen Fellen, eine bequem anmutende Couch vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und ein Arbeitstisch – Thorins Arbeitstisch, wie Thranduil sofort ohne Zweifel erkannte - welcher über und über mit Papieren bedeckt war. Das komplette zu Hause für eine kleine Familie.

„Ich dachte mir, wenn es Euch so widerstrebt in meinen Gemächern zu leben, dann werde ich in die Euren ziehen“, erklärte Thorin das Offensichtliche, doch Thranduil konnte nicht antworten. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt ob dieser aufrichtigen Liebeserklärung seines Zwerges. Seit die Zwerge den Erebor zum ersten Mal in Besitz genommen hatten, waren die Räume des Königs immer die selben gewesen, doch Thorin war bereit dies zu ändern und das alles nur für ihn, obwohl Thranduil nie dauerhaft in ihnen wohnen würde.

„Gefällt es Euch nicht?“ holte der König unter dem Berg den Elben schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und Thranduil konnte den besorgten Ton in seiner Stimme hören. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln wandte er sich an den Zwergenkönig.

„Es ist wundervoll“, huldigte der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches die Bemühungen seines Geliebten, um gleich darauf an die Wahrheit zu denken, die er Thorin schon so lange vorenthielt, unfähig das Glück zu zerstören, das so offen in den Augen des Zwerges zu lesen war. Bedrückt schlug der Elbenkönig die Augen nieder. „Es ist so viel mehr, als ich verdient habe.“

„Redet keinen Unsinn“, widersprach Thorin sofort, mit einem Rucken seines Kopf auf das schlafende Kind in seinen Armen deutend. „Ihr habt mir einen Sohn geschenkt, dafür verdient Ihr mehr, als ich Euch zu geben vermag. Alles was ich Euch anbieten kann, ist meine Hingabe so lange ich auf Erden wandeln werde.“

Wie immer wenn Thorin seiner Liebe auf diese Weise Ausdruck verlieh, merkte Thranduil wie sein Herz sich erwärmte. „Wenn Valar mir alle Reichtümer auf Arda anbieten würde, es gäbe nichts was ich mir mehr wünschen würde als dies“, erklärte er mit aller Inbrunst, dann beugte er sich zu seinem Zwerg herab und küsste ihn.

XXXXXX

Nachdenklich blickte Thranduil auf die Krone des Waldlandreiches, welche er zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. Die Nachmittagssonne, die durch die in den Fels eingelassenen Fenster hineinschien, warf lange Schatten auf den mit Teppichen ausgelegten Boden und ließ das feine Silber der Krone glänzen. So viele Jahrtausende trug er sie bereits auf seinem Haupt und doch konnte er sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem er vom Rat gekrönt worden war. Damals als sein Vater unerwartet in der Schlacht gefallen war, hatte er sich noch nicht bereit gefühlt, die Last eines Königs zu tragen, doch hatte es keine andere Wahl gegeben. Rückblickend hatte er in den ersten Jahren viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen, verursacht durch Unerfahrenheit und Eigensinn und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Legolas besser auf die Pflichten eines Königs vorbereitet hatte, als Oropher es bei ihm getan hatte.

Ein Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Herein“, sagte Thranduil laut genug, damit es draußen vor der Tür zu hören war, doch nicht zu laut, um seinen in der Wiege schlafenden Sohn zu wecken. Ohne sich zu erheben, blickte Thranduil zu der sich öffnenden Tür und sah wie Prinzessin Dís den Raum betrat. „Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, König Thranduil?“

„In der Tat. Danke, dass Ihr meiner Bitte gefolgt seid. Setzt Euch doch bitte zu mir, Prinzessin Dís.“ Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete Thranduil auf den Platz neben sich auf der Couch. Zögerlich folgte die Zwergin dem Wunsch des Elbenkönigs und ließ sich in respektvollem Abstand zu ihm nieder. Obwohl sie sich offensichtlich Mühe gab nicht zu zeigen, dass sie erstaunt darüber war, in die Gemächer ihres Bruders gerufen zu werden, während Thorin mit dem Rat beisammen saß, konnte Thranduil in ihrer Miene lesen wie in einem Buch. Lange hatte er den Zeitpunkt dieses Gesprächs hinausgezögert, doch nun ließ es sich nicht mehr vermeiden, auszusprechen was ihn schon so lange quälte.

Um das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen, bot der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches der Frau höflich einen Kelch an. „Möchtet Ihr einen Schluck Wein?“

Die Zwergin schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, mir ist nicht danach.“

„Ich kam nie dazu Euch mein Beileid zum Tod Eurer Söhne auszusprechen“, begann Thranduil das Gespräch ohne Umschweife. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, eines meiner Kinder in so jungen Jahren zu verlieren.“

Zuerst versteift sich die Zwergenfrau, unsicher wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Im Volk der Zwerge sprach man nicht mit einem Fremden über seine Gefühle, doch schließlich erinnerte sich Dís daran, dass der Elbenkönig beinah ihr Schwager war und Thorin von ihr erwarten würde, dass sie ihn auch so behandelte. „Es ist furchtbar“, erwiderte Dís nach einem Moment des Zögerns. „Als ob ein Stück meines Herzens mit ihnen gestorben wäre. Doch wenn ich die Familien sehe, die jetzt im Erebor leben, weiß ich, dass ihr Tod nicht vergebens gewesen ist.“

„Fürwahr. Sie sind in einen ehrenvollen Tod gestorben“, bekräftigte Thranduil, um daraufhin selbst einen tiefen Schluck Wein aus seinem Kelch zu trinken. „Euer Bruder ist sehr froh, Euch wieder hier zu wissen. Er liebt Euch aus vollstem Herzen.“

„Und ich liebe ihn“, gestand Prinzessin Dís. „Er ist ein wundervoller Mann und ein guter König.“

Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Das ist er, doch er braucht Euch.“

„Er hat den Rat und er hat Euch“, wiegelte die Zwergin ab.

„Ich werde nicht mehr lange im Erebor bleiben können“, bekannte Thranduil daraufhin. „Die Schatten warten immer wieder auf eine Gelegenheit den Grünwald überschwemmen zu können.“

„Das wird Thorin sicher traurig stimmen. Es ist hart für einen Liebenden seinen Geliebten nicht um sich zu wissen, doch es ist noch härter für einen Vater von seinem Sohn getrennt zu sein. Wann werdet ihr fortgehen?“ fragte Dís mit echtem Interesse.

Der Blick des Elbenkönigs war in weite Ferne gerichtet, als er ihr antwortete: „In einer Woche, doch ich werde Anárin nicht mit mir nehmen.“

Ungläubig hakte die Zwergenfrau nach. „Ihr wollt ihn hier lassen?“

„Dies ist das Reich, das Anárion eines Tages erben soll und daher ist dies auch der Ort, an dem er aufwachsen muss. Glaubt nicht, dass mir diese Entscheidung leicht fällt, doch es ist die einzig logische und daher bitte ich Euch an meiner statt, Thorin beizustehen und für Anárion zu sorgen. Werdet Ihr mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen?“ Thranduils klare blaue Augen suchten die der Zwergin, welche im Gegensatz zu Thorins dunkel wie Ebenholz waren.

„Seid gewiss, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern werde, als ob er mein Fleisch und Blut wäre, so wahr mir Mahal helfe“, versicherte Dís mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die nicht zu ihrem gütigen runden Gesicht passte.

„Gut.“ Der Elbenkönig nickte entschieden. „Ich werde Meliorn im Erebor zurücklassen, um meinen Sohn in allen elbischen Belangen zu unterrichten und mir regelmäßig Bericht zu erstatten. Wenn Valar mit uns ist, werde ich vor dem Winter noch einmal den Erebor besuchen, bevor Eis und Schnee die Reise unmöglich machen.“

In dem plötzlichen Wunsch, den Elben zu berühren, legte Dís eine Hand auf Thranduils Unterarm. Auch wenn sie mit den Bewohnern Lasgalens nicht viel Erfahrung hatte, konnte sie dennoch den Schmerz sehen, den er hinter seiner scheinbar gleichgültigen Maske versteckte. „Ihr müsst Thorin sehr lieben, wenn Ihr bereit seid, solch ein Opfer auf Euch zu nehmen.“

Nachdenklich sah Thranduil hinab auf seine Hände nur um festzustellen, dass er die Krone des Waldlandreiches noch immer in den Fingern hielt. „Die Liebe ist eine seltsame Macht, Prinzessin Dís. Viele Jahrhunderte lang dachte ich, dass ich sie nie wieder fühlen würde, doch sie fehlte mir nicht. Doch jetzt wo sie wieder in mein Leben getreten ist, weiß ich nicht, wie ich so lange ohne sie leben konnte.“

XXXXXX

„Es kann nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du Anárion wirklich bei den Zwergen lassen willst!“ Anklagend baute sich der Elbenprinz vor seinem Vater auf, der seine Habseligkeiten in einer Reisetruhe verstaute.

Ohne Aufzusehen legte Thranduil ein weiteres Gewand in die Truhe, bevor er antwortete. „Glaube mir, ich habe mir diese Entscheidung reiflich überlegt, Legolas.“

„Aber er ist noch ein Baby!“ warf der Prinz ein.

„Er wird einmal König unter dem Berg werden und daher muss er auch hier aufwachsen“, gab Thranduil ruhig zurück.

„Wieso? Alles, was er wissen muss, kann er auch von einem zwergischen Lehrer im Grünwald lernen“, beharrte Legolas.

„Was denkst du, wie die Zwerge einen König aufnehmen werden, der von Elben aufgezogen wurde?“ gab der Elbenkönig zu bedenken. „Zwar können sie ihm den Thron nicht einfach verweigern, aber trotzdem braucht er ihre Unterstützung. Wenn er seine Kindheit in Lasgalen verbringt, werden sie in ihm immer einen Spion der Elben sehen. Die Zwerge wollen einen der ihren als König des Erebor. Jemanden, der in Khûzdul denkt, flucht, träumt. Einen Zwerg, der ihre Legenden kennt, in ihren Stollen geschürft, mit ihnen zusammen gekämpft hat. Das alles ist nur möglich, wenn Anárion im Reich unter dem Berg bleibt.“

Entschlossen verschränkte der Elbenprinz die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann werde ich auch hier bleiben, Adar. Zumindest für eine Weile.“

Mit einem mal schien Thranduil sehr müde. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken, während er seinen Ältesten ansah. „Es steht dir offen, deine Abreise einen weiteren Monat zu verschieben, wenn du dies für nötig erachtest. Aber denk daran, dass auch du Verpflichtungen hast.“

Als Legolas sah, wie mitgenommen sein Vater von den Ereignissen war, tat ihm sein harsches Auftreten sofort leid und er beeilte sich zu versichern: „Natürlich, Adar. Ich werde nachkommen, sobald ich sicher bin, dass Anárion in guten Händen ist.“

XXXXXX

Wie eine glutrote Scheibe entstieg die Sonne dem Nebel, der über dem Tal lag und den Erebor wie eine Insel aus den milchigen Schatten hinausragen ließ, als die Elben ihre Pferde sattelten. Kaum ein Wort unterbrach die morgendliche Stille, so als habe sich der Schwermut, der in den letzten Tagen immer mehr Besitz von Thranduil ergriffen hatte, unbewusst auf die Männer übertragen. Obwohl er nicht mit ihnen reiten würde, stand Legolas ein wenig abseits, um den Soldaten gutes Geleit zu wünschen und seinem Vater Lebewohl zu sagen. Thranduil hatte den Zeitpunkt ihrer Abreise mit Absicht so früh gelegt, damit sie den ganzen Tag vor sich hatten und vielleicht bereits in der kommenden Nacht den Palast Lasgalens erreichten. Ein letztes Mal prüfte er den Sitz seiner Rüstung, bevor er sich zu Thorin umwandte. Sein Haar, welches im leichten Wind flatterte, wurde nur von einem schmalen Silberreif zurückgehalten, das Gesicht war eine starre Maske und auch die Züge des Zwergenkönigs wirkten seltsam angespannt. Keiner der beiden Männer hatte in dieser Nacht viel geschlafen und als der Morgen schließlich graute, hatte Thranduil ihre gemeinsamen Gemächer verlassen, ohne noch einmal in die Wiege zu blicken, in der ihr Sohn nichtsahnend schlief. Der Elbenkönig wusste, wenn er es sich erlaubte einen letzten Blick auf Anárion zu werfen, würde er vermutlich nicht in der Lage sein zu tun, was er tun musste.

Es war nicht ihr erster Abschied und doch schien es der schlimmste von allen zu sein

„Ich werde Euch schreiben, so oft ich es vermag“, versprach Thorin mit belegter Stimme, indem er eine Hand auf den Arm des Elben legte.

„Dessen bin ich mir gewiss“, erwiderte Thranduil ernst. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Gefährten in die Arme zu ziehen, doch sein Körper machte keine Anstalten, den Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen. Schließlich war es Thorin, der es nicht länger ertrug und den Geliebten an sich presste. Die Arme um Thranduils Mitte gelegt, den Kopf gegen seinen Bauch gelehnt, atmete er eine Moment den Geruch nach Leder und nach seinem Gefährten selbst ein, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Gebt gut auf Euch acht. Die Nebel in den Niederungen sind tückisch und ein gutes Versteck für Orks oder schlimmeres“, sagte er mit dem Gesicht gegen Thranduils Rüstung.

„Seid unbesorgt“, gab der Elbenkönig zurück und presste seine Lippen auf die wilde Haarmähne seines Zwerges. „Und Ihr gebt acht darauf, Euch von den Regierungsgeschäften nicht völlig vereinnahmen zu lassen.“

„Das werde ich“, versprach Thorin erneut. „Und ich werde über Anárion wachen und ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Thranduils Stimme bebte und er wagte es nicht, noch mehr zu sagen, stattdessen beugte er sich ein letztes Mal hinab, genau in dem Moment in dem Thorin zu ihm hinaufschaute. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem verzweifelten, finalen Kuss, dann befreite sich der Elbenkönig ruckartig aus der Umarmung des Zwerges und stieg auf sein Pferd. „Ich werde einen Raben schicken, sobald wir den Palast erreicht haben“, sagte er, unfähig noch einmal Thorins Blick zu begegnen. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er seinen Männern, ebenfalls aufzusitzen, dann setzte sich die Gruppe langsam in Bewegung. Als er an Legolas vorbeikam, hielt Thranduil noch einmal inne. Wortlos führte er eine Hand zu seinem Herzen, um sich von seinem Sohn in der typisch elbischen Art zu verabschieden und Legolas tat es ihm nach, bevor der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken trieb, so dass das Ross kurz bockte und dann davon galoppierte. 

Seite an Seite sahen Thorin und Legolas der Gruppe der Elben nach, die einer nach dem anderen im Nebel verschwanden, schweigend vereint in einem Schmerz, der tiefer ging als ihre Differenzen es jemals gewesen waren.

 

Tbc ...


	9. Into darkness

9\. Into Darkness

And all I know, it`s getting colder now.  
I can`t stand that you are leaving.  
I know, that it`s not right.  
And all I know, it`s getting colder now.  
And no one can replace you, I need you by my side.

(Reamonn, Colder)

 

„ Adar!“ Mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen lief der junge Halbelb die Treppe zur Terrasse hinauf, die halb von Pflanzen überwuchert zwischen zwei Bäumen lag, dabei immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. „Hast du zugesehen? Hast du es gesehen? Ich habe gewonnen! Gegen Legolas! Ich habe ihn tatsächlich beim Bogenschießen geschlagen!“ Der Kronprinz folgte seinem Bruder in einiger Entfernung, ein wissendes Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen, das vermuten ließ, dass die Niederlage ihn weniger schmerzte als sie Anárion zu freuen schien.

„Ich habe es gesehen, Meleth nìn.“ Thranduil konnte nicht anders als seinem Sohn eines seiner seltenen Lächeln zu schenken. In Momenten wie diesen war er so sehr wie Thorin – von den roten Wangen und dem Schalk in den Augen, bis zu dem schwarzen Haar, das ihm ungebändigt über die Schultern fiel - dass sein Herz aufging, wenn er Anárion auch nur ansah. Seit einer Woche schon weilte Thorin mit ihrem Sohn im Grünwald und der Elbenkönig empfand jeden Tag wie ein Geschenk von den Valar selbst. Zwar hatte er über die Jahre gelernt, die wenige Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, wie ein rauschendes Fest zu zelebrieren, doch die Monate zwischen diesen Besuchen erschienen Thranduil jedes Mal wie Jahre der Dunkelheit. Die schönste Blume seines Reiches konnte ihn dann nicht freuen und selbst Legolas gelang es oftmals nicht, seinen Vater für länger als einen Augenblick seinem Trübsal zu entreißen. Fast schien es so als lebte er nur noch für die Momente in denen Thorin und Anárion bei ihm waren. 

Die ersten Jahre waren die schlimmsten gewesen. Nicht dabei zu sein, als sein Sohn die ersten Worte sprach, die ersten Schritte tat, schmerzte Thranduil mehr als Worte dies auszudrücken vermochten. Die Zeilen, die Thorin ihm schrieb, waren dabei ein schwacher Trost. Auch wenn sich der Zwergenkönig bemühte, die Ereignisse in blumige Worte zu kleiden, um sie für seinen Gefährten anschaulicher zu machen, so waren es dennoch nur Erlebnisse aus zweiter Hand, die Thranduil erreichten und dadurch seinen Schwermut noch vergrößerten. Doch noch größer als der Schmerz darüber seinen Sohn nicht sehen zu können, war die Tatsache dass Anárion vor ihm zurückschreckte, als der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches nach Monaten der Abwesenheit den Erebor wieder besuchte. Ängstlich betrachtete der Junge seinen Vater aus dem sicheren Schoß von Dìs Röcken, so als sei er ein Fremder und es dauerte Jahre, bevor er erneut zarte Bande mit ihm knüpfen konnte, die selbst über die Entfernung hinweg Bestand hatten. 

In einer Truhe vor seinem Bett bewahrte der Elbenkönig all die Schätze auf, die über die Jahrzehnte hinweg zusammen gekommen waren, von den gemalten Bildern, die Anárion an seinen Vater per Raben geschickt hatte, über die ersten krakelig geschriebenen Worte bis hin zu den langen Briefen in Sindarin, in denen sein Sohn mit ihm bis zum heutigen Tag über Gott und die Welt philosophierte. Denn auch wenn Anárion viel von seinem Zwergenvater geerbt hatte, so waren auch Thranduils Wesenszüge deutlich in dem jungen Mann verankert und nicht selten, wenn der Elbenkönig in die klaren blauen Augen seines Sohnes sah, erkannte er einen Teil seiner selbst darin.

Fünfzig Jahre waren vergangen, seit er Anárion zum ersten Mal in seinen Armen gehalten hatte und es war wahrlich ein stattlicher Mann aus ihm geworden. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust trug er den ersten dunklen Flaum, der sein Kinn und die Wangen bedeckte zur Schau, bedeutete er doch, dass Anárion dabei war nach Zwergenmaßstäben den Kinderschuhen zu entwachsen. Vermutlich würde er angesichts seines elbischen Erbes nie einen richtigen Bart zustande bringen, doch nichtsdestotrotz versicherte Thorin seinem Gefährten, dass die Zwergenmädchen verrückt nach ihrem Sohn waren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er für einen Zwerg außerordentlich groß war, oder es waren die ungewöhnlichen Augen und die spitzen Ohren, die ihm den Hauch des Exotischen gaben, in jedem Fall konnte der Prinz nicht über einen Mangel an Verehrerinnen klagen.

Anárion selbst jedoch hatte an Mädchen noch kein Interesse. Viel lieber zog er mit seinen Freunden durch die Stollen des Erebor, oder maß sich mit Legolas im Wettkampf, wann immer er in Lasgalen weilte oder ihn der Elbenprinz im Reich unter dem Berg besuchte. Mit Wohlwollen betrachtete Thranduil wie nah sich die beiden Brüder über die Jahre gekommen waren. Mochten sie auch noch so verschieden sein, so suchten sie doch nie den Unterschied, sondern immer nur die Gemeinsamkeiten. Auch an diesem Tag hatten die beiden jungen Männer Stunden lang auf einer Wiese hinter dem Palast trainiert und um einen imaginären Preis gefochten, bis die Sonne bereits die Baumwipfel des Grünwaldes berührte. Fröstelnd zog Thranduil seinen moosgrünen Umhang enger um die Schultern. Trotz des immer währenden Frühling Lasgalens geschah es in letzter Zeit immer öfter, dass er sich kalt und unwohl fühlte, weshalb er sich schließlich an Thorin wandte, der neben ihm auf einem Sessel saß. „Lasst uns in meine Gemächer gehen“, schlug der Elbenkönig seinem Gefährten vor. „Mich verlangt nach einem Bad und einer Massage mit dem wohlriechenden Öl, welches Ihr mir zum Geschenk gemacht habt.“

„Wie mein König es wünscht, soll es geschehen“, gab der König unter dem Berg lächelnd zurück. Auch sein Herz sehnte sich danach mit seinem Geliebten allein zu sein und der Gedanke daran, in die warmen Wasser des Baderaumes abzutauchen, sandte einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Körper.

Thranduil kannte seinen Zwerg gut genug, um zu wissen was in ihm vorging, weshalb er sein Lächeln verheißungsvoll erwiderte, während er sich erhob, nur um kurz darauf zu wünschen, es nicht getan zu haben. In dem Versuch Halt zu finden, grub der Elbenkönig die Finger in die Armlehnen seines Sessels, als der Wald und die Terrasse sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen begannen. War ihm eben noch kalt gewesen, fuhr ihm nun ein plötzlicher Hitzeschauer in den Kopf und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Seine Finger wurden taub und rutschten ab, dann verschwamm die Welt und ließ ihn in undurchdringlicher Schwärze zurück.

„Adar!“

Selbst Legolas elbische Reflexe waren nicht schnell genug, als Thranduils Beine plötzlich unter ihm nachgaben, so dass er zu Boden gefallen wäre, wenn Thorin nicht neben ihm aufgestanden wäre. Geistesgegenwärtig fing er den Sturz des Elben ab und sank mit ihm im Arm auf den Boden, nur um bestürzt festzustellen, dass aus Thranduils Nase ein dünner Blutstropfen herablief. Legolas sog bei dem Anblick scharf die Luft ein, während Anárion entsetzt von einem zum anderen sah.

Schlaff hing der Elbenkönig in dem Armen seines Gefährten und sein Gesicht war blasser, als Thorin es je zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Thranduil, was ist mit Euch?!“ fragte der Zwerg alarmiert, doch der Herrscher des Grünwaldes konnte ihn nicht hören. Die Ohnmacht hatte seinen Geist mit sich fortgetragen.

XXXXXX

 

Mit schweren Lidern blinzelte Thranduil in dem Versuch an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zurückzugelangen. Die schwarze Decke, die sich über seinem Geist ausgebreitet hatte, ließ sich nur langsam zurückdrängen und ihn sich daran erinnern, was genau geschehen war. Richtig, sie hatten in seine Gemächer gehen wollen, um ein gemeinsames Bad zu nehmen, als ihn eine plötzliche Schwäche ergriffen hatte. Oh Valar, Thorin. Als Thranduil es endlich schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen, sah er den König unter dem Berg neben seinem Bett sitzen. Der Zwerg hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, doch auch ohne sein Gesicht sehen zu können wusste Thranduil, dass sein Geliebter verzweifelt war. „Mein König“, brachte der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches leise hervor. Als er die Stimme seines Elben hörte, ruckte Thorins Kopf nach oben. Obwohl er darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, versetzte der Anblick der Sorge auf dem Gesicht des Zwergenkönigs Thranduils Herzen einen Stich.

„Ich dachte, Mahal hätte Euch von mir genommen“, brach es aus Thorins heraus, während er nach der Hand des Elbenkönigs griff.

In einer entschuldigenden Geste drückten Thranduils lange Finger die große Pranke seines Gefährten. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch geängstigt habe.“

„Nicht nur mich habt Ihr geängstigt“, erwiderte der König unter dem Berg bedrückt. „Noch nie habe ich Anárion so außer sich gesehen. Nicht einmal, als Dís von uns gegangen ist.“ Obwohl Thorins Schwester stets einen unverwüstlichen Eindruck gemacht hatte, war sie vor knapp fünf Jahren gestorben, was sowohl Thorin als auch Anárion in tiefe Verzweiflung gestürzt hatte.

Zu wissen, dass er diesen Kummer noch vergrößert hatte, tat Thranduil in der Seele weh. „Ich weiß, ich schulde Euch eine Erklärung.“

„Das tut Ihr in der Tat“, bestätigte Thorin. „Wenn Elben nicht krank werden oder sterben können, warum in Mahals Namen, seid Ihr dann gerade zwischen den Welten gewandelt?“

„Erinnert Ihr Euch, als ich Euch von meiner Sehnsucht nach Westen zu ziehen erzählte?“ fragte Thranduil statt einer Antwort.

Der Zwergenkönig nickte zögerlich. „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich gut. Ihr sagtet, der Drang zu gehen werde von Jahr zu Jahr stärker.“

„Tatsächlich wusste ich schon damals, dass dieser Wunsch nach Valinor zu segeln ein Zeichen dafür war, dass meine Zeit in Mittelerde zu Ende geht, doch ich weigerte mich diesem Drang nachzugeben“, gestand der Herrscher Lasgalens. „Ich wollte den Grünwald nicht verlassen, doch mein Licht schwand mit jedem Jahr, das ich weiter hier verweilte. Und als ich dann noch mein Licht mit Euch teilte, um Euch der Dunkelheit zu entreißen, schrumpfte die verbliebene Zeit auf ein letztes Jahrhundert.“

Bestürzt riss der König unter dem Berg die Augen auf. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass Ihr sterbt?“

„Ich werde vergehen, so wie die Blumen und die Bäume es tun“, erklärte Thranduil seinen Zustand. „Kaum ein Eldar ist so lange auf der Erde wie ich. Lediglich die Frau Galadriel, ihr Gefährte Celeborn von Lothlórien und Herr Elrond von Imladris weilen länger auf Arda, doch sie sind große Zauberer meines Volkes und wissen Dinge, die ich nie ergründet habe.“

Sofort machte Thorin Anstalten aufzuspringen. „Dann müsst Ihr sofort zu den grauen Häfen! Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, damit wir Morgen früh aufbrechen können.“

„Es zu spät.“ Thranduil lächelte müde. „Mir fehlt die Kraft so eine lange Reise zu überstehen.“

„Dann werde ich nach Herrn Elrond schicken lassen“, erwiderte der Zwergenkönig entschlossen. „Er wird Euch bestimmt heilen können.“

„Auch wenn das Verhältnis von Herrn Elrond zu mir ein anderes wäre, als es jetzt ist, liegt Bruchtal viel zu weit entfernt, als dass er hier sein könnte, bevor meine Zeit zu Ende geht.“

„Ihr sagtet doch, damals blieb Euch noch ein Jahrhundert“, wandte Thorin ein. „Doch der Zeitpunkt an dem Ihr Euer Licht mit mir geteilt habt, liegt noch keine achtzig Jahre zurück.“

„Ihr sprecht wohl, doch wisst Ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit. Wenn ein Kind der Eldar gezeugt wird, vereinigt sich das Licht seiner Eltern. Doch da Ihr, ein Zwerg, Anárions Vater seid, nahm auch er ein Stück meines Lichtes mit sich.“

Thorin schluckte hörbar. „Dann wusstet Ihr als Ihr eingewilligt habt meinen Sohn zu gebären, dass Ihr vor mir gehen werdet?“

„Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit Euch auf Arda bleibt. Doch ich ahnte, dass mein Licht vor dem Euren erlöschen wird“, bestätigte Thranduil matt.

„Warum seid Ihr dann nicht zu den Häfen aufgebrochen bevor es zu spät war?“ verlangte Thorin zu wissen.

„Weil meine Entscheidung schon feststand, als ich mein Licht mit Euch teilte. Lieber will ich die Jahre, die mir noch bleiben mit Euch teilen, als dass ich die Ewigkeit allein verbringe. Ich habe bereits einmal einen Gefährten verloren, ein zweites Mal hätte mein Herz nicht ertragen“, erklärte Thranduil sein Handeln.

„Wie konntet Ihr mich im Dunkeln darüber lassen?“ fragte der König unter dem Berg verletzt. „Vertraut Ihr mir etwa nicht?“

„Ich vertraue Euch mit meinem Leben, doch ich wollte die Zeit, die ich mit Euch habe in Freude begehen und nicht den Schmerz in Euren Zügen sehen, wann immer Euer Blick mich streift.“

Flehentlich sah Thorin seinen Gefährten an. „Ich will nicht, dass Ihr geht, hört Ihr? Ihr könnt mich nicht allein zurück lassen.“

„Ich habe Euch Anárion geschenkt“, erwiderte Thranduil mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Mit ihm wird immer ein Teil von mir an Eurer Seite bleiben.“

Verzweifelt raufte sich der Zwergenkönig die Haare. „Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben. Ich habe Kili verloren, Fili und Dís und mehr Freunde als ich hier aufzählen kann, ich kann Euch nicht auch noch verlieren.“

Erneut nahm Thranduil die Hand des Zwerges in die seine und drückte sie fest. „Thorin, ich bitte Euch, trauert nicht. Es besteht kein Grund dazu. Ich habe diese Entscheidung aus Liebe getroffen und ich bereue sie nicht.“

Trotzig ob dieser Worte funkelte Thorin seinen Gefährten an. „Ihr könnt unmöglich verlangen, dass ich dabei zusehe, wie Ihr von mir scheidet.“

„Nein, Ihr habt recht, das kann ich nicht von Euch verlangen“, gab der Elbenkönig zurück. „Es steht Euch frei zum Erebor zurückzukehren und mich zu meiden, bis mein Geist Arda verlassen hat.“

Hörbar stieß Thorin die Luft aus. „Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht kann.“

„Dann bleibt bei mir und teilt meine Tage bis die Valar mich zu sich rufen.“

Verzweifelt suchte Thorin nach einer weiteren Erwiderung, einer letzten Hoffnung, an die er sich klammern konnte. Doch als er gewahr wurde, dass es nichts gab, was er noch sagen oder tun konnte, legte er seinen Kopf auf Thranduils Brust und barg sein Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff. Heiße Tränen brachen aus ihm heraus und sickerten durch die Tunika des Elbenkönigs, während sein Körper vor Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde. Er fühlte die warmen Hände Thranduils auf sich, wie sie durch sein Haar kämmten und beruhigend über seine Schultern streichelten, doch diese Geste schmerzte Thorin mehr, als dass sie seinen Kummer linderte. Wer sollte ihn trösten, wenn der Tag gekommen war, an dem Thranduil von ihm scheiden würde? Wer würde dann seine Tränen trocknen? Und wer würde ihn halten, wenn der Schmerz ihn auseinander zu reißen drohte? Um all diese Dinge weinte Thorin, bis keine Tränen mehr übrig waren, seine Augen brannten und sein Körper sich matt und taub anfühlte. Doch auch dann noch blieb er mit dem Kopf auf der Brust seines Elben liegen, dem Herzen lauschend, das gegen die Rippen schlug und von dem er wusste, dass seine Tage gezählt waren.

XXXXXX

„Du hast nach mir rufen lassen, Adar?“ Beklommen ging Anárion zu seinem Vater hinüber, der an der Brüstung des Balkons stand. Der Elbenkönig trug seinen langen Mantel bis zum Hals zugeknöpft, so dass es für die Augen aller unsichtbar war, dass er darunter eine von Thorins Fellwesten trug, um sich zu wärmen.

Lächelnd winkte Thranduil seinen Sohn näher. „Komm zu mir, Meleth nín.“ 

Der Prinz tat wie ihm geheißen, bis er direkt neben seinem Vater stand. Obwohl Anárion inzwischen beinah erwachsen war, reichte sein Kopf gerade einmal bis zu Thranduils Schulter. Aufmerksam musterte der junge Mann das Gesicht seines Vater, doch es schien ihm genauso ätherisch schön wie es schon immer gewesen war. „Geht es dir gut?“ stellte er schließlich die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte. 

Einen langen Augenblick schien es so, als würde der Elbenkönig zu schweigen vorziehen, doch schließlich stellte er seinem Sohn, statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, eine Gegenfrage: „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was Meliorn dir über das Leben der Eldar beigebracht hat?“

„Ja, Adar“, antwortete Anárion beflissen. „Er sagte, dass unser Leben im ständigen Fluss ist, dass Valar uns nicht dazu geschaffen hat, die Ewigkeit auf Arda zu verbringen.“

Thranduil nickte versonnen, den Blick über den Wald hinweg in weite Ferne gerichtet. „Als mein Vater mir damals eröffnete, dass wir unser Zuhause verlassen würden, um nach Lasgalen zu ziehen, wollte ich nicht gehen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es an einem anderen Ort ebenso schön sein könnte wie in Lindon. Doch als ich den Grünwald zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass ich Unrecht gehabt hatte. Noch immer singt mein Herz, wenn ich durch mein Reich streife, aber inzwischen weile ich schon so lange hier, dass ich all seine Geheimnisse kenne. Die Reise in die ewigen Hallen Mandos wird ein neues großes Abenteuer für mich sein.“

„Dann nimm mich mit dir, Adar“, bat Anárion inständig, indem er seine Hand auf Thranduils Arm legte.

Der Elbenkönig lächelte wehmütig. „Nein, Meleth. Meine Reise geht zu Ende, doch du hast die deine gerade erst begonnen. Es gibt so viele Wunder auf Arda, die du noch nicht gesehen hast: Die Wälder Lóriens, die Bibliotheken Bruchstals, die Steppen Rohans, die Zwergenmienen Morias. Lerne diese Welt kennen, bevor du sie verlässt, mein Sohn.“

Die Augen des jungen Halbelben füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich will aber nicht, dass du gehst.“

In einer zärtlichen Geste legte Thranduil seine Hand auf die stoppelige Wange seines Sohnes. „Es wird kein Abschied auf ewig sein, das verspreche ich dir. Wenn du in den Hallen Mandos ankommst, werde ich dort bereits auf dich warten. Aber bis dahin, musst du mir etwas versprechen.“

„Was, Adar?“ fragte Anárion, dessen Tränen nun ungehindert sein Gesicht hinabliefen.

„Du musst für mich auf deinen Vater aufpassen“, erklärte der Elbenkönig ernst. „Thorin ist ein guter Mann, doch sein zwergisches Temperament lässt ihn oft Dinge tun, die er später bereut. Du musst dafür Sorge tragen, dass er nichts Dummes tun. Wirst du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen?“

Anárion zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch in dem Versuch sich zusammen zu reißen. „Ja, Adar, das werde ich.“

Ungelenk zog Thranduil seinen Sohn an sich und legte sein Kinn auf dessen dunklem Haarschopf ab, während er die Arme um ihn ausbreitete. Es war das erste Mal seit Anárion ein Baby gewesen war, dass sie einander körperlich so nahe waren, da keiner je die Hürde zu überspringen gewagt hatte, die die monatelange Trennung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, doch der Elbenkönig spürte, dass für sie beide der Moment gekommen war, an dem sie den Riss in ihrer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung endlich heilen konnten. Für einen Moment versteifte sich der Prinz, dann legte auch er die Arme um seinen Vater und barg sein Gesicht am Stoff seines Mantels. Erleichtert schloss Thranduil seine Augen in dem guten Gefühl, seinen Frieden mit der Welt zu machen.

XXXXXX

 

Nachdenklich lag Thorin neben seinem Gefährten im Bett und starrte hinauf zu den Sternen. Obwohl die Nacht bereits fortgeschritten war, fand sein Geist doch keine Ruhe. Die Rückkehr zum Erebor war schon lange überfällig, jedoch fühlte sich Thorin nach Thranduils Offenbarung außer Stande zurück zum einsamen Berg zu reisen. Zu groß war die Angst, dort die Nachricht zu erhalten, dass Thranduil gestorben war, ohne dass Thorin an seiner Seite gesessen und ihn gehalten hatte. Wenn dies wirklich geschehen sollte, so würde er sich das niemals verzeihen. Außerdem wollte er die wenige Zeit die ihnen noch blieb nicht mit den Pflichten eines Königs vergeuden. Natürlich würde sein Rat nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein, doch Thorin würde ihnen trotzdem einen Raben schicken, in dem er ihnen auf unbestimmte Zeit die Macht über seine Amtsgeschäfte auferlegte. Auch wenn er keinem von ihnen vollkommen vertraute, so wie er es bei Balin getan hatte, war es doch die einzige Möglichkeit, zumindest so lange bis ….

… bis Thranduil nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft diese Worte lediglich zu denken. Sie auszusprechen war unmöglich. Das würde es real machen und Thorins Herz weigerte sich noch immer das nahende Ende zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sein Geist ihm sagte, dass die Anzeichen immer deutlicher wurden. Selbst jetzt während sie nebeneinander lagen, so wie sie es so oft getan hatten, war dem Zwergenkönig bewusst, dass die Zeit ihm zwischen den Finger zerrann wie feiner Sand. So leise wie möglich drehte sich Thorin auf die Seite und betrachtete seinen Gefährten im Licht des vollen Mondes. Noch immer war Thranduil so schön, dass es ihn beinah schmerzte ihn anzusehen, doch waren die Veränderungen bereits deutlich sichtbar. Das kantige Gesicht war schmaler geworden, bläuliche Schatten lagen unter den geschlossenen Augen und sein Atem ging langsamer, als er es sonst getan hatte. Auch schlief der Elbenkönig inzwischen so tief, dass ihn kaum etwas aufwecken konnte, außer der Sonne, wenn sie ihre Strahlen am Morgen auf ihr Bett hinabschickte.

Ihn zu beobachten war, wie dem Verlöschen eines Sterns zuzusehen und so manches Mal wünschte sich Thorin, mit ihm verglühen zu können, anstatt auf die nahende Dunkelheit zu warten. Als habe Thranduil seine Gedanken gehört, seufzte er leise im Schlaf, dann rückte er näher an Thorin heran, legte einen Arm über dessen Mitte und barg seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Zwerges. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit fühlte Thorin das stechende Gefühl der aufsteigenden Tränen, doch er drängte sie zurück, bevor er seine Lippen auf den Scheitel seines Elben drückte. 

„Schlaft, Amral“, murmelte er gegen Thranduils seidiges Haar. „Ihr könnt Euch beruhigt ausruhen. Ich bin bei Euch.“

XXXXXX

Mit einer Verbeugung entfernten sich die beiden Elbenfrauen aus dem Thronsaal, in dem sie ihr Anliegen vorgetragen hatten. Sie waren die letzten einer langen Reihe von Untertanen gewesen, die am heutigen Tag eine Audienz erbeten hatten, so dass Thanduils Glieder steif vom langen Sitzen auf dem Thron geworden waren. Obwohl es der Elbenkönig inzwischen seinem ältesten Sohn überließ Recht zu sprechen, saß er doch jeder Sitzung bei und beobachtete mit Wohlwollen, wie Legolas sich um die großen und kleinen Probleme des Reiches und seiner Bewohner kümmerte. Stundenlang hatte er steif wie eine Statue ausgeharrt, doch jetzt da sie allein waren, stand er schließlich auf und streckte seine schmerzenden Muskeln. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir“, wandte er sich dabei an seinen Sohn. „Du hast wohl getan.“

Legolas neigte bei dem seltenen Lob seines Vaters den Kopf. „Danke, Adar.“

„Ich denke, ich werde mich nun zurückziehen“, bekannte Thranduil. „Meine Glieder sind schwer und mein Geist verlangt danach zu ruhen.“

Sorgenvoll betrachtete Legolas das Gesicht seines Vaters, welches in seinen Augen schmal und spitz geworden war. „Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen, Adar?“

Der Elbenkönig schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht hungrig, Meleth.“ Es schien, als brauche sein Körper in den letzten Tagen so gut wie keine Nahrung mehr, so dass Thranduil lediglich auf das Drängen seines Gefährten oder seiner Kinder ein Stück Obst oder einen Bissen Lembas zu sich nahm.

„Du musst aber etwas essen, um bei Kräften zu bleiben“, beharrte der Kronprinz, doch Thranduil lächelte nur matt. „Es wird nichts an meinem Scheiden ändern.“

Der Schmerz und die Weigerung war Legolas deutlich anzusehen, als er entgegnete:„Aber es kann es hinauszögern.“

In einer zärtlichen Geste trat Thranduil auf seinen Sohn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es erfüllt mich mit Frieden zu wissen, dass du die Geschicke unseres Reiches weiterführen wirst.“

„Adar ...“, begann Legolas einen weiteren Einwand, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, hör mir zu. Du musst die Dunkelheit hinter den Grenzen halten, hörst du Legolas? Sie darf nicht wieder über Lasgalen hereinbrechen.“

Der Elbenprinz nickte pflichtbewusst. „Ich weiß.“

Zufrieden nahm Thranduil die Antwort seines Sohnes hin, doch er war noch nicht fertig. „Und da ist noch etwas.“

„Ja, Adar?“

„Verwehre deinem Herzen nicht sich an ein anderes Geschöpf zu binden“, riet der Herrscher des Grünwaldes seinem Ältesten. „Die Ewigkeit ist eine lange Zeit, wenn man sie allein verbringen muss.“

„Das werde ich, Adar.“ Verlegen biss Legolas auf seine Unterlippe. „In der Tat gibt es da jemanden, dem ich seit einiger Zeit zugetan bin.“

Überrascht hob der Elbenkönig die Augenbrauen. „Und empfindet derjenige das selbe?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, bekannte der Prinz und seine Wangen röteten sich vor Erregung. „Wir sind schon so lange Freunde, habe viele Abenteuer zusammen bestritten, dass ich mich scheue, ihm Avancen zu machen.“

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln neigte Thranduil den Kopf. Die Angst, die seinen Sohn zurückhielt, war ihm nicht unbekannt, hatte er doch Thorin gegenüber lange das selbe gefühlt. „Es ist besser in der Gewissheit zu leben, als einer Tages in Ungewissheit gen Valinor zu segeln.“

Nachdenklich runzelte Legolas die Stirn, dann nickte er schließlich. „Das ist wohl wahr, Adar.“

„Darf ich erfahren, um wen es sich handelt?“

Verschämt schlug Legolas die Augen nieder. „Ihr kennt ihn Vater. Er heißt Gimli und ist der Herr der Glitzernden Höhlen.“

„Ein Zwerg?“ Leise lachte Thranduil in sich hinein. „Die Liebe für das Volk Durins scheint stark in unserer Familie zu sein.“

Unsicher ob der Reaktion seines Vaters hakte Legolas nach: „Missbilligst du meine Wahl?“

Doch sein Vater lächelte nur. „Wie könnte ich das, Meleth? Auch wenn du es nicht verstehst, doch die Liebe zu Thorin hat mich gerettet und ich habe an keinem Tag bereut, mein Licht mit ihm geteilt zu haben. Mein Herz würde jubeln, wenn du eines Tages über jemanden das selbe sagen kannst.“

XXXXXX

Die Matratze senkte sich fühlbar, als Thorin sich auf ihr niederließ. Zärtlich ließ er seine Finger durch die seidigen Haare seines Gefährten kämmen, dann beugte er sich herab und küsste Thranduil auf seine nackte Schulter. „Mein König, habt Ihr nicht langsam genug geruht?“

Müde reckte der Elbenkönig seine Glieder und blinzelte gegen den hellen Sonnenschein, der sein Schlafgemach flutete. Sein Geist schien noch vom Schlaf getrübt, doch als er die Gestalt seines Zwerges ausmacht, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen. 

Auch Thorin lächelte versonnen, dann beugte er sich erneut zu dem Elben hinunter und küsste seine warmen Lippen. „Die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel und ich habe uns ein Frühstück auf den Balkon bringen lassen. Wird mein König mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir speisen?“

Obwohl Thranduil keinen Hunger verspürte, konnte er seinem Gefährten diese Bitte nicht abschlagen. „Das werde ich, mein König.“ Noch immer benommen vom tiefen Schlaf setzte sich der Elbenkönig auf und rutschte zum Rand der Matratze, wo er seinen bloßen Oberkörper mit einer Tunika bedeckte. Thorin war bereits einige Schritte voraus gegangen, als Thranduil ihn zurück rief. „Ich befürchte, ich kann nicht mehr aufstehen“, gestand der Herrscher des Grünwaldes und sah dem Zwerg ernst in die Augen. „Meine Beine tragen mich nicht mehr.“

Thorin merkte, wie sich bei diesen Worten eine eisige Hand um sein Herz legte, doch er wollte nicht, dass Thranduil merkte, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, seinen Gefährten so zu sehen, daher nickte er nur, bevor er erneut zum Bett trat. „Dann werde ich Euch tragen“, erklärte er mit aller Inbrunst. Ohne zu zögern, zog er den einen Arm unter den Kniekehlen des Elben hindurch, während er mit dem anderen Thranduils Rücken hielt, dann richtete sich der König unter dem Berg zu seiner vollen Größe auf und verlagerte das Gewicht seines Geliebten in seinen Armen, so dass Thranduils Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte, während die langen Beine des Elben über Thorins Bizeps hinweg fast bis auf den Boden hingen. 

Der Zwergenkönig atmete schwer, während er einen Schritt nach dem anderen machte, doch er klagte nicht und hielt Thranduil so fest, als ob er lieber selbst stürzen würde, als den Elben fallen zu lassen. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er schließlich die beiden Sessel erreichte, die neben einem gedeckten Tisch auf dem Balkon drapiert waren. Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Gefährten auf dem ersten Stuhl ab, sofort gewahr, dass Thranduil trotz des Sonnenscheins zitterte, weshalb er erneut zurück ins Schlafgemach eilte um eine Decke zu holen. Er fand eine am Fußende ihres gemeinsamen Bettes, doch bevor er zurück auf den Balkon gehen konnte, blieb Thorin einen Moment stehen, um sich zu sammeln. Halt suchend hielt er sich am Bettpfosten fest und schloss die Augen. Es war zu viel, einfach zu viel, doch er hatte sich geschworen, bis zum Ende an Thranduils Seite auszuharren.

`Mahal`, betete er still. `Erfülle mich mit deinem Mut und deiner Weisheit und gib mir die Kraft ihm beizustehen, auch wenn mein Herz bricht.`

 

Tbc ...


	10. In the dark

In your light

 

10\. In the dark

Stop every clock. Stars are in shock.  
The river will run to the sea.  
I won`t let you fly. I won`t say goodbye.  
I won`t let you slip away from me.  
Can you hear heaven cry  
The tears of an angel.

(RyanDan, Tears of an angel)

 

Die Pforte der Valar, so nannten die Bewohner des Grünwaldes den kleinen Hügel, der wie eine Insel aus den dichten Bäumen herausragte. Einer Sage der Elben zufolge hatten die Götter hier Arda verlassen und würden eines Tages, wenn es mit Mittelerde zu Ende ging, ein letztes Mal an dieser Stelle herabsteigen. 

Obwohl der Hügel an allen Seiten von Wald umgeben war, war die Grenze Lasgalens nicht weit entfernt, so dass die beiden elbischen Wachen, die die Gruppe begleiteten, immer eine Hand am Heft ihres Schwertes behielten. Die Anhöhe war kein Problem für die Pferde, trotzdem gingen sie nur im Schritt, sorgsam darauf bedacht dem schwachen Elbenkönig so wenig Anstrengung wie möglich zu verursachen. Wachsam sah Thorin sich um, als er von seinem Pony abstieg und dieses an einem der niedrigen Büsche festband, um gleich darauf Thranduil zu Hilfe zu kommen. Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches glitt hinter Legolas von der weißen Stute hinab in Thorins Arme. Obwohl der Ritt keine Stunde gedauert hatte, zitterten seine Arme von der Anstrengung sich an seinem Sohn festhalten zu müssen. Selbst wenn er nicht die Zügel führte, so war er in keiner Verfassung auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu reiten, doch der Wald war zu dicht, um mit einem Fuhrwerk an diese Stelle zu gelangen. Der Zwergenkönig hatte aufs schärfste protestiert und auch Legolas war strickt dagegen gewesen, als Thranduil den Wunsch geäußert hatte, an diesen Ort zu reisen, doch der Elbenkönig war hartnäckig geblieben und schließlich hatten sie nachgegeben. 

Während die Wachen die Umgebung sicherten und Legolas und Anárion für ihren Vater ein provisorisches Lager aus Decken und Kissen auf dem Boden bereiteten, trug Thorin seinen Gefährten vorsichtig an den höchsten Punkt des Hügels. Trotz des Größenunterschieds spürte der Zwerg das Gewicht des Elben kaum, so als stecke in den seidenen Gewändern nur noch eine leere Hülle, doch Thranduils Augen leuchteten wach wie eh und je, als sie über die Landschaft glitten und schließlich zu finden schienen, was er gesucht hatte. Ein Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs, so dass es fast so hell strahlte wie früher. „Seht her“, sagte er und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Punkt in der Ferne. 

Angestrengt kniff Thorin die Augen zusammen und starrte in die Richtung, die sein Gefährte angab. Seine zwergischen Augen waren bei weitem nicht so gut wie die Thranduils, daher dauerte es einen Moment bevor er erkannte, was dieser ihm zu zeigen beabsichtigte, doch schließlich erkannte er weit in der Ferne die Umrisse eines einzelnen Berges. „Erebor“, flüsterte Thorin ehrfürchtig beim Anblick seiner Heimat.

„Ja“, bestätigte Thranduil glücklich. „Dies ist der einzige Ort meines Königreiches, von dem aus man den einsamen Berg sehen kann.“

Abschätzend musterte Thorin das Profil seines Gefährten. „Habt Ihr mich deshalb hier her gebracht?“

Das Gesicht des Elben gab nichts Preis als er antwortete: „Ja und nein. Lasst uns zu den Jungen gehen. Ich werde mich erklären, wenn wir eine Weile geruht haben.“

Thorin tat wie ihm geheißen. Behutsam setzte er den Elbenkönig auf dem weichen Lager ab und sofort schloss Thranduil die Augen. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Stirn und sein schwerer Atem zeugte davon, wie sehr ihn dieser Ausflug anstrengte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Thorin neben seinem Gefährten nieder und öffnete die Schnürung seines Hemdes. Ohne den Schatten der Bäume schwitzte er im hellen Sonnenschein und nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete er die Elben darum, gegen die Einflüsse von Wind und Wetter immun zu sein, denn weder Legolas, noch Anárion oder die beiden Wachen schien die Wärme zu stören. Leise um ihren Vater nicht zu wecken, packten die beiden Prinzen das Picknick aus, das die Palastküche für sie bereitet hatte, dabei flüsterten sie angeregt miteinander, während Thorin den Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Landschaft wandern ließ. Obwohl der Hügel, wenn man ihn mit dem Erebor verglich, nicht besonders hoch war, so war es doch ein erhabenes Gefühl bis über die Grenzen des Grünwaldes hinaus blicken zu können.

„Hier möchte ich begraben werden“, hörte Thorin plötzlich die Stimme des Elbenkönigs. „Ich möchte auch im Tod das Gefühl haben, über die Orte zu wachen, für die mein Herz schlägt.“

„Mein König ...“, begann der Zwergenkönig gequält, indem er sich zu Thranduil umdrehte, welcher ihn auf der Seite liegend ansah. Der Herrscher des Waldlandreiches bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Ich weiß, Ihr wünscht nicht, dass ich es ausspreche, doch ich muss es tun, bevor meine Zeit zu Ende ist.“ Respektvoll hielt Thorin inne und auch die Prinzen beendeten ihre Unterhaltung und wandten sich zu ihrem Vater, während dieser sich sammelte.

„Dies ist mein letzter Wille“, fuhr Thranduil fort und stemmte sich mühsam in eine sitzende Position hoch. „Wenn mein Geist in die Hallen von Mandos einzieht, soll mein Körper hier zur Ruhe gebettet werden und jeder Zwerg Erebors, der zur Pforte der Valar zieht, um mir die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, soll den Grünwald ungehindert passieren können, von jetzt an für alle Zeiten.“

In einer Geste des Respekts neigte Legolas sein Haupt und legte eine Hand über sein Herz und Anárion kopierte die Körpersprache seines Bruders. „Wie du willst, so wird es geschehen, Adar“, verkündete der Kronprinz Lasgalens. „Ich werde die Zimmermänner anweisen, einen Sarg zu erbauen, der einem König würdig ist.“

Krampfhaft kämpfte Thorin um seine Fassung, doch seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd, als er sich anschloss. „Und ich werde die größten Kunsthandwerker des Erebor kommen lassen, um ihnen zu helfen.“

Erleichtert ließ sich Thranduil erneut auf die Decke zurückgleiten. „Ich danke Euch“, flüsterte er matt. „Jetzt kann ich in Ruhe den Tag des Scheidens erwarten.“

XXXXXX

„Amral, mein König, Ihr müsst aufwachen.“

Lange Finger, die sich in die seinen schoben und das Gefühl von kühlem Atem, welcher seine Wange streifte, holte Thorin aus dem Land der Träume. Müde blinzelte der Zwerg in die Dunkelheit des Schafgemaches hinein, für einen Moment gefangen zwischen Schlafen und Wachen. Der Neumond war nicht mehr als eine dünne Sichel am Himmel und sandte nur wenig Licht durch die offene Decke des Raumes, doch am Tisch neben dem Bett brannte eine einzelne Kerze und tauchte das Geschehen in ein warmes Leuchten.

Sofort als Thorins Sinne wieder bei ihm waren, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Thranduils Hand, die in der seinen lag, war kalt und auch die Luft, die ihn mit jedem Atemstoß traf, war kühler als normal. „Was ist mit Euch?“ fragte der Zwerg besorgt, indem er den Blick seines Gefährten suchte. „Braucht Ihr eine zweite Decke?“

„Nein, Amral“, erwiderte der Elbenkönig ruhig. „Ich fühle keine Kälte mehr, auch keinen Schmerz. Es ist an der Zeit für mich zu gehen.“

Panisch umfasste Thorin die Finger des Elben fester. „Nein“, hauchte er. „Ich bitte Euch, jetzt noch nicht.“

Bedauernd verzog Thranduil das Gesicht. „Die Tore von Mandos Hallen sind dabei sich zu öffnen. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten.“

„Ich ... ich werde einen Heiler rufen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Bitte, ich kann Euch jetzt nicht schon verlieren“, flehte Thorin erstickt. 

Thranduil schmerzte es seinen Geliebten so zu sehen, doch es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. „Ich werde bei Euch sein, jeden Tag, bis ans Ende der Zeit“, versicherte er rau.

„Dann lasst mich wenigstens Anárion holen und Legolas“, bat der Zwerg und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nein, ich möchte diesen letzten Moment mit Euch verbringen“, gab Thranduil zurück. „Mit Euch allein. Bitte, haltet mich, ein letztes Mal, so wie in jener Nacht, in der wir Anárion gezeugt haben.“

Thorin konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, als er den Elben an sich zog und dessen Kopf an seiner Brust barg. Mechanisch streichelte er die seidigen Haare zurück, atmete den Duft ein, den der Elbenkönig verströmte und lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme, während er sprach. „Seht Ihr die Sterne, Amral?“ sagte Thranduil leise. „Wie wunderschön sie sind?“

„Ja, mein König“, flüsterte Thorin, obwohl die Tränen ihn fast blind machten. „So wunderschön, wie Ihr es seid.“

„Es sind so viele“, fuhr der Elbenkönig fort, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hatte. „Man sagt, jeder Stern steht für einen Elben, der hinüber nach Valinor gesegelt ist. Wenn dem so ist, so werde ich wohl kein Stern werden.“

„Oh doch, Ihr werdet der hellste von allen sein, Amral“, versicherte ihm Thorin sofort. „Heller noch als das Kreuz des Südens.“

Plötzlich atmete Thranduil stockend ein. „Oh Valar, ich sehe es. Die Tore öffnen sich, da sind die Hallen Mandos. Thorin, ich sehe es.“

Unbewusst schlang Thorin seine Arme fester um den Elben. „Ja, mein Herz. Ich weiß.“

„Es ist so schön. So wunderschön. Thorin ...“ Um Atem ringend krallten sich Thranduils lange Finger in die Pranke seines Geliebten.

„Ich bin da, Amral“, flüsterte der Zwerg und drückte seine Lippen auf auf den Haaransatz des Elben. „Ich bin hier.“

Ein letztes Mal hob sich Thranduils Brust. „Thorin ...“, murmelte er schwach, dann entwich ihm sein letzter Atemzug und der Elbenkönig sackte leblos in den Armen seines Geliebten zusammen.

Gepeinigt schluchzte Thorin auf. „Thranduil!“ rief er in die Stille der Nacht hinein. „Thranduil.“ Erneut liefen heiße Tränen über seine Wangen, während er sein Gesicht in das Haar seines Geliebten presste. Nicht fähig sich zu rühren umklammerte der Zwergenkönig den Körper seines Gefährten, streichelte über dessen Arme und seinen Kopf, bis die Kerze am Bett irgendwann hinunter gebrannt war. Die ganze Nacht hielt Thorin den toten Elbenkönig in seinen Armen und sah hinauf zu den Sternen, sich wünschend, dass dort oben tatsächlich just in diesem Moment ein neuer Himmelskörper erstrahlte.

XXXXXXX

„Es geht schon, Anàrion. Von jetzt an kann ich allein laufen.“ 

„In Ordnung, Vater.“ Zögerlich zog der junge Prinz den Arm zurück, mit dem er Thorin gestützt hatte und ging hinüber zu den Ponys, um seinem Vater den Raum zu geben, den er brauchte um Zwiesprache mit seinem toten Gefährten zu halten. Das Grab, welches auf der Spitze des Hügels errichtet worden war, so wie Thranduil es sich gewünscht hatte, lag in hellem Sonnenschein. Die besten Handwerker Mittelerdes hatten bei seiner Schöpfung wahrlich eine Meisterleistung vollbracht. Ein silberner, mit Runen bedeckter Sarg ruhte auf einem Sockel aus weißem Stein, welcher von verschiedenen Pflanzen umrankt war und ein Deckel aus feinstem Bergkristall sorgte dafür, dass Thranduil seinen Blick selbst im Tod tatsächlich noch über das Land, welches er so sehr geliebt hatte, schweifen lassen konnte. Eine Tafel am Fuße des Sockels sprach von Thranduils Taten und Elbenlichter brannten Tag und Nacht neben seiner Ruhestätte. Mächtige elbische Zauber schützten die Grabstätte vor der Witterung und jeder Art der Gewalteinwirkung und bewirkten außerdem, dass der verstorbene König auch jetzt, zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Scheiden, genauso schön war, wie am Tag seines Todes. 

Mühsam humpelte Thorin auf seinen Stock gestützt an die Seite seines Geliebten. In den letzten Jahren machte sich das Alter immer mehr bemerkbar. Ein schweres Rheuma machte ihm das Laufen zur Qual und die Kälte des Erebor kroch ihm selbst im Sommer in jede Faser seines Körpers. Seit Thranduils Tod war sein Haar und der Bart komplett ergraut und auch die Augen wurden immer schlechter, so dass Anárion ihm die Briefe vorlesen musste, die von den anderen Zwergenkolonien Mittelerdes im Erebor eintrafen.

Wie immer wurde das Herz ihm schwer, als Thorin in das Anlitz seines Gefährten sah. „Mein König“, flüsterte er leise und legte eine zitternde Hand auf den kristallenen Deckel. „Ich komme eben aus dem Palast Lasgalens und bringe Grüße von Legolas. Es wird Euch freuen zu hören, dass das Reich unter seiner Hand weiter blüht und gedeiht. Und was Anárion angeht, so habe ich vor einiger Zeit beschlossen, ihm nach und nach die Regierungsgeschäfte zu überlassen.“ Seufzend ging Thorin neben dem Grab in die Knie. „Ich bin müde, Amral, so müde. Manches Mal bete ich am Abend, Mahal möge sich erbarmen und mich auf den Schwingen der Nacht aus dieser Welt tragen, doch bisher blieben meine Gebete ungehört.“ Der Zwergenkönig schloss die Augen und legte die Stirn gegen den kühlen Sarg. „Ich träume so oft von Euch“, fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu. „Und wenn ich erwache seid Ihr fort. Ihr fehlt mir, Thranduil.“ Zärtlich, so als würde er tatsächlich seinen Geliebten streicheln, ließ Thorin seine Finger über die Oberfläche des Grabes wandern. Seine Gedanken wanderten weit fort, zurück zu dem Tag, an dem Thranduil ihn damals auf seinem Krankenlager geküsst hatte. Fast glaubt er wieder die Lippen des Elben auf den seinen zu fühlen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter bemerkte.

„Es wird spät, Vater“, bemerkte Anárion taktvoll. „Wir sollten gehen, bevor die Dunkelheit hereinbricht.“

Widerwillig öffnete Thorin die Augen und ließ sich von seinem Sohn auf die Füße helfen. So vertieft war er gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die Sonne bereits tief über dem Horizont stand. „Du hast recht“, sagte er und fasste seinen Stock fester. „Wir sollten aufbrechen.“

Ein letztes Mal strich Thorin über den Sarg seines Gefährten, dann ließ er sich von Anárion zu den Ponys führen. Wenn sie jetzt losritten, würden sie den Palast Lasgalens erreichen, bevor das letzte Licht schwand, denn auch wenn Legolas die Dunklen Mächte hinter den Grenzen in Schach hielt, war es doch ratsamer den Wald hinter sich zu lassen, bevor die Dunkelheit hereinbrach. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn, der mit der Leichtigkeit der Jugend auf sein Pony sprang, schwang sich Thorin mit einem Ächzen in den Sattel und gab seinem Tier die Sporen. Während die Ponys den Hügel hinab liefen, warf der Zwergenkönig einen letzten Blick zurück, zu dem Grab, das im Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne funkelte und es kam ihm so vor, als ob er eine Gestalt sehen konnte, die daneben stand. 

Der Elbenkönig sah aus, als sei er niemals krank gewesen. Im Gegenteil, er war schöner denn je. Sein Gesicht strahlte ein Glück aus, das nicht von dieser Welt war. Das glatte, silberblonde Haar fiel ihm in glänzenden Kaskaden bis über die Schultern, die Krone des Waldlandreiches mit den Blüten des Frühlings thronte auf seinem Haupt und er stand gerade und stolz da in seinem silbernen Mantel über der waldfarbenen Tunika. Lächelnd hob Thranduil eine Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz.

Auch Thorin lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Ein wunderbares Gefühl des Friedens erfüllte sein Innerstes, denn er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Schon heute Nacht würde er wieder mit seinem Gefährten vereint sein.

 

Ende


End file.
